Across Space and Time: An Inuyasha Story
by randominuyasha
Summary: Will Inuyasha and the gang be able to defeat Naraku after they're separated, thrown into modern Japan, and lose their memory of the fuedal era? Read to find out! I love reviews, so please R&R! Flames are very welcome. My first fanfiction! NOW FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagura gently floated to the ground outside one of Naraku's many hidden castles. Having gone on a self-proclaimed day off to relax a little, this wasn't the place she wanted to be_. But lucky me. He orders me here just like that, just as I was beginning to enjoy my day. Oh, what I would give to be free, to be the wind,_ she thought bitterly.

She strode into the castle as though nothing was wrong, though she could clearly see that something was. Kohaku stood in the middle of a bloody circle, his hands stained with blood that was not his, corpses all around him. _Beaten the day's challengers, I see,_ Kagura noted as she walked along. Dead bodies in the streets had become a way of life, but Kagura could tell that Kohaku still hadn't gotten used to it. Especially since he was the one doing the killing. She could see it in his eyes: he didn't want to do all this.

Kagura continued walking toward Naraku's part of the castle. Gradually, she quickened her pace, wanting to be the wind once more, and free of Naraku's orders for a while. When she reached the room where Naraku was, she came upon a familiar sight.

Naraku stood by the open window, gazing into the starry night sky. Kagura knew what this meant, and slightly dreaded what he was willing to do this time. She had a strong feeling in her gut that Naraku had devised yet another plan.

She leaned against the stone doorway casually, knowing she was not permitted to enter. He patiently waited for Naraku to notice her presence and give his instructions. When he failed to notice Kagura, she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Naraku, you summoned me," she said bluntly. At the sound of her voice, Naraku turned.

"Ah yes, Kagura. I've another plan," he said, still half in thought.

Having a slight satisfaction that she knew her master so well, she slyly rolled her eyes, making sure Naraku didn't see.

"And?" she questioned.

"And I need you to get Kohaku. He will play a vital roll in my plan. Now go."

Kagura walked away, knowing just where Kohaku was, and also knowing that he may not be in the right emotional state to do Naraku's bidding. But she also knew that he had no choice, and when threatened with his life, he would do anything Naraku ordered.

((End of Prologue))

Hello, Inuyasha fans! Randominuyasha here to tell you all a bit about my fanfiction! Well, this is my first fanfiction, so any critisizm at all is welcomed with a warm embrace...seriously, I really need to be critisized! I love to get peoples opinions, views, and thoughts about my works, so I can make them better. Next, I'll clear up any future confusion. If there's twelve star thingies, that means that either time has gone by, or the focus on the character has changed. Next, if you find a Japanese word that you don't know or can't figure out, feel free to e-mail me with your question. Of course, that goes for anything. If you have any questions at all, just e-mail me. But no flamming, please. Now for the disclaimer, which I'm only going to post once...I know I'll forget anyway!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any related things, other than my works of art (A.K.A. my fanfictions). Inuyasha, the characters, the manga, the anime, and many other things I can't think of right now rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter one coming soon!


	2. Scroll 1

Scroll 1

**THWAK!**

An ear-piercing wail erupted from the young kitsune, his signal to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what did I tell you about hitting Shippo for no reason, or at all?" Kagome sighed.

"Feh. What do I care?" the hanyou grunted in response as he continued to whack Shippo on the head.

Kagome gazed around the small room which they had been given for Miroku's pay. She wondered if it would bring down the house if she did it. She figured it wouldn't and said, "Inuyasha…SIT BOY!"

((Change of focus))

As Miroku, Sango, and Kirara walked along the dirt road that ran just outside the forest, they heard a loud thump and a frantic yelp.

"Inuyasha, no doubt. Wonder what he did this time…" Miroku started, but trailed off when he realized he was talking to himself. He looked around for Sango and soon found her.

"Sango, what are you doing, staring into the trees so intently?" he asked when he saw her at the edge of the forest.

No answer came.

He took a closer look at Sango's face, knowing that her expression could tell him almost anything. From the fast breathing and very wide eyes, he concluded that Sango may be in shock or shocked. But shocked about what?

Suddenly Sango raced past Miroku and among the trees. Kirara, being her faithful demon friend, took off after her. Sensing a demonic aura, and fearing for Sango's safety, Miroku decided to follow as well.

((Change of focus))

"Wench! Why in the seven hells did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled as he shakily got to his feet.

"You were hurting Shippo," she said with a shrug.

"Ya! That's right! That's what you get for hitting me!" Shippo gloated.

"Well then. Let's play a game I like to call 'How Many Times Can I Hit Shippo on the Head Before Kagome Says Sit'," Inuyasha said menacingly as he strode to the place where Shippo hid, fists clenched.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh.

"Inuyasha, don't make me tell you to s—" she stopped short.

Inuyasha instantly knew something was up. _Kagome almost never stops in the middle of a sentence, especially when she's about to make me sit._ He thought, slightly worried.

"What's going on? I thought you were going to make him sit!" Shippo said quietly, aware that just for saying that Inuyasha was sure to beat on him.

Kagome hurriedly got to her feet and made her way to the door before answering. "I sense jewel shards. A lot of them!" she said.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. Naraku.

"Oh no!" Myoga started pacing the room, "What if he's made a demon army or something and sent them after us? Miroku and Sango could be in danger! We have to save them!"

"I'll tell ya this much old man. It's not a demon army; he's tried that already. And I'm sure they can take care of themselves. But ta be on the safe side, we should go find 'em. Get on my back you two, we're goin for a ride," he said calmly, not bothering to tell Myoga to come; he knew that the old flea demon would flee at the first sign of danger. Soon they were hopping in the direction of the forest.

((Change of time))

As Miroku was sprinting after Sango the six rings on his staff made a faint jingling sound. Among the jingling of the rings against his staff, he heard the all too familiar voices of his companions. Moments later they joined him in his frantic chase.

"Miroku, what's going on? Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're chasing her; she's up ahead. I think she saw something in here and is running toward it. That must mean that it's moving as well. Moving right toward the demonic aura I sense," Miroku explained, as he dodged a tree.

"How strong is it?" Kagome asked.

"Strong. Very strong," the monk replied.

Myoga, who had a bad feeling about what was to come, sensed danger, and let go of inuyasha's lock of hair and tumbled to the ground in their wake.

And just like that they ran into Sango. Like, literally ran into her. They all tumbled to the grassy ground. They became a jumbled mess of arms, legs, heads, and various other body parts. Miroku found that he was in the perfect position to do what he did best.

He grabbed Sango's bottom and began to stroke it. He stroked and stroked and stroked. Eventually he realized something_. Wow…Sango hasn't slapped me yet…she must finally be giving in to my irresistible charm!_ he thought with a smile, completely oblivious to her mental state. He continued to stroke.

Out of nowhere an open hand shot for Miroku's face.

"Geeze Miroku! Anyone with eyes can see that Sango's traumatized at the moment. And still you do it while she can't defend herself? You're even more of a pervert that I thought. You really have stooped to a new low!" Kagome huffed, as a deep red mark in the shape of a hand appeared on Miroku's face.

Everyone slowly got up, taking in their surroundings. They stood in a grassy clearing with tall oak trees surrounding them. One of the areas of the clearing was unusually shadowy. Sango stared straight into the shadowy area.

"Sango, what's going on? Franticly running through the forest then suddenly coming to a complete stop…what's up with you?" Shippo asked.

Sango pointed straight ahead with a quivering index finger and said in a barely audible whisper, "Kohaku."

((End of Chapter one))

Well, here it is; the first officail chapter of my inuyasha fanfiction! So, I made a little change to the story. Instead of having little star thingies, there are now brackets with the change in them (the website won't accept the stars). Other than that...stay tuned for chapter two! And don't forget to review and e-mail me!


	3. Scroll 2

Scroll 2

As if on cue, Kohaku stepped out from the darkness of the shadows. Something seemed different about him. He had a sad and terrified look in his eyes, and it was as if he couldn't move. He couldn't have been under Naraku's control.

"Sister? Sister!" Kohaku cried in desperation, "Please, help me sister!"

He struggled to break free of whatever was holding him. Soon it became evident who it was. The one Inuyasha and the others had guessed.

"Naraku! Show yourself so I can cleave you!" Inuyasha shouted into the darkness as he clasped the hilt of Tetsusaiga in his hand.

Naraku, who was happy to see that everything was falling into place stepped out from his cover in the trees and stood beside Kohaku. A sneer crept across his face.

((Change in focus))

Kagura, who had overheard Naraku discussing the plan with himself (a true sign of his craziness), followed him to the forest. When she got to the clearing she hid behind the biggest tree she could find.

"This could be his cleverest plan yet," she said under her breath.

She was watching Naraku step out into the open when a thought passed through her mind. "Oh shit! If his plan prevails, there's no way I could ever become the wind. Inuyasha and his gang have the best chance of defeating Naraku!" she muttered with dread in her shaking voice.

((Change in focus))

"Inuyasha, still hanging out with your lowlife fiends, I see," Naraku taunted.

"Naraku, you filthy scum! Whadya want?" Inuyasha growled, his grip on Tetsusaiga tightening.

Miroku, who was on edge, grabbed the juzu on his right hand and prepared to remove them. Naraku saw this and laughed.

"Naraku! I will avenge my father and grandfather. You will pay for what you have done to my family," Miroku threatened.

No response came from Naraku. It seemed as if he was waiting.

"KAZANA!" Miroku shouted as he released the Wind Tunnel. Everything nearby started to inch towards his hand, even Naraku. Then, out of nowhere, demon wasps appeared.

"Siamyosho!" Shippo shouted, " Close up your Wind Tunnel quick, Miroku! You'll be poisoned!"

The enormous suction stopped and the siamyosho stopped inches from Miroku's hand. He put the juzu back, almost regretting his decision to let Naraku go.

"Why does Kohaku seem so different?" Kagome piped up.

"And why aren't you trying to kill us right now?" Shippo puzzled.

"Well, well. So many questions. You know, curiosity killed the cat. But never mind that…I came to give you something," Naraku said. He grabbed hold of Kohaku and threw him to the ground at Sango's feet.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried and kneeled down to help him.

"You bastard! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha shouted as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. He got into his usual battle position.

"Hehehe. I no longer need him. He is but a useless life form, and only death deserves him. I will let you keep him for now, but don't expect it to last. I WILL come back for my jewel shard," he said, and in all the confusion, he disappeared into the darkness from whence he came.

(Change in time))

"Kohaku, are you alright?" Kagome asked as she dressed one of his many wounds.

"Yes, as far as I can tell. Thank you Lady Kagome, but you really don't have to do this. By the way…where's Sister Sango?" he questioned timidly.

Kagome gazed into his eyes, detecting the glint of a tear. "She's out getting medicinal herbs. She wants you to get all better, so things can be like old times," she replied.

Soon all his open wounds were bandaged and Kagome turned her attention to his numerous scars. Most of them were fairly fresh. It almost looked like there was a spider web etched across his back. _The only thing missing is a spider… _Kagome thought as she drifted into some kind of spider web induced trance. She carefully ran her finger along the intricate pattern that ran across Kohaku's back.

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yes?" she replied, the trance broken.

"Does Sister Sango hate me?"

"Oh…I don't know…I mean, you've done a lot of horrible stuff. But she's your sister, and she loves you. I guess you'll have to ask her yourself," she knew it was the lamest answer ever, but it was all she could think of. And besides, she didn't know what Sango was thinking.

"Because…sometimes I have dreams. Dreams in which I'm killing my dad, and the demon exterminators, and attempting to kill my sister, and a bunch of other things I didn't know I was capable of. But they seem so real…like they actually happened," his head fell and his shoulders started to tremble.

"Oh, Kohaku…" Kagome whispered sympathetically when she saw big tears fall to the ground. She hugged him in a comforting embrace, "Why do you tell these things to me, and not your sister?"

"Because," he sobbed through rounds of rolling tears and gasps for breath, "I don't want to hurt her with these painful memories. I mean, if I really did do all those things, Sister Sango had to watch, with no way to help me, and she would have to relive them all over again if I explained them to her."

"Kohaku, I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She's happy to have you back in the first place. She's wanted that for a long, long time," Kagome reminded him, as she pulled away and patted him on the shoulder, "Listen. Everyone will be at dinner tonight. You can talk to her then, ok?"

"Ok, I'll do that," he said as he wiped away his tears and his breath evened out. "Thank you Lady Kagome."

((Change in time))

"And what exactly is this s'posed to be?" Inuyasha asked as he dangled an octopus tentacle above the crackling fire.

Kagome, who was tired of him constantly questioning her cooking simply said, "Food. Now eat." Then she remembered her chat with Kohaku, which was odd, because it had been very emotional. She realized that he hadn't said anything yet, and took it into her own hands. "Oh, yes! Sango, Kohaku has something he'd like to talk to you about. Kohaku, go ahead."

Sango, who was already sitting beside her little brother – she refused to sit anywhere else – inched a bit closer. "Yes?" she asked intently.

Kohaku froze, obviously a little nervous about bringing up the subject. He thought hard of how to say what he was thinking. Moments passed in silence, and he ultimately chose to not bring up a discussion about his dreams or memories…whatever they were.

"Could you check my scars please?" he asked awkwardly.

"Ok, anything for my little brother," Sango agreed. She knew that Kagome had checked them earlier, but she felt it was her obligation as his big sister to tend to his wounds, even if that had already been done.

Sango carefully lifted his shirt, thinking of what Kagome had reported. _Kagome was right. It does look a lot like a spiders web,_ she thought as she saw the first part of his scarred back. She closed her eyes, thinking of how much joy was within her and how happy she was to finally be reunited with her brother. When the shirt was rolled up nicely and his back revealed she dreamily opened her eyes. A gasp escaped her lips.

"NO! No, Kohaku! You…you can't still be under Naraku's control! You just can't!" she cried in desperation when she saw the slightly red spider mark on his back. It was the same one Naraku and all his spawns had on their backs; it was Naraku's trademark.

((End of chapter two))

Wow, this is going fast! Then again, I pretty much have most of the chapters ready to upload. I'm just putting the finishing touches on them and getting them proofread (Special thanks to my friend Sheena for the proofreading service)! So it's just a matter of time before I have the entire thing up. And I'm also going to put up a glossary at the very end of the fanfic, but that may still be a while, so the e-mail service is still running. Chapter three coming soon!


	4. Scroll 3

Scroll 3

Kohaku leapt from his seat and backed away from the gang, knowing that Inuyasha would be ready to battle. He threw an odd shaped item to the ground right by Inuyasha and the gang. It opened slowly and a sleeping gas floated out, filling the room quickly. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara slumped to the floor, unconscious. Myoga was the only one who managed to get away.

((Change in time))

"Ug…" Sango groaned, as she grasped her throbbing head, "my head…what happened?"

She looked around at her sleeping companions when she heard no answer. As they awoke, one by one, she felt it was her duty to protect them. She reached for her Boomerang Bone and realized that it wasn't on her back like it usually was. She sadly remembered that she had left all her weapons on the bench near the fire.

Soon all of the companions were completely awake and wondering what had happened, and why they were in a barrier.

"OK…so Kohaku was or is still under Naraku's control? But, that doesn't make any sense; I checked his scars myself earlier today, and I saw no spider. Not to mention he was talking about his memories, which tells me he wasn't under his control. He was getting so emotional. That must mean that sometime between when I checked his scars and when you checked, Naraku must have switched with him. Just like he did with you and Kikyou, Inuyasha…" Kagome summarized, growing quiet at the end part.

"Yea, and he pulled some sort of trick to make us go to sleep, and put us in a barrier," Shippo added.

"But that can't be all. He had to have done all that for some reason. What it is, I don't know…but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough," Miroku said.

((Change in focus))

Naraku walked around the room adjacent to the one where he held Inuyasha and everyone else captive. The smell of blood was thick in the air: Naraku had killed the occupants of the home so he could put his plan into action without any interruptions. "Good work, Kohaku. Good work indeed," he applauded gently.

"Good work? On what?" Kohaku asked, intimidated by Naraku's creepiness.

"Oh, on just being you. That, and giving me the perfect opportunity to switch places with you. Thanks to you, my plan, so far, is a success."

"What's going to happen to Sister Sango?" Kohaku asked with genuine worry in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of her. She's going to disappear. At least, the Sango you know, anyway."

((Change in focus))

"We have to get out of here!" Kagome said as she pounded on the barely visible walls of the barrier, "He's got something planned, I know it!"

Everyone followed Kagome's example and started banging on the walls that entrapped them. Inuyasha took the more violent approach.

'Sankontesso!" he bellowed as he clawed the walls, though he made no progress.

He eventually gave this up. He was getting a tad nervous and instinct took over.

"OUCH! What's that for? It's not making anything better!" Shippo protested, as Inuyasha bonked him on the head.

"Sure it does. It makes me feel better," he replied with a grin.

_Wow…I never thought we'd be trying to get OUT of one of Naraku's barriers. We're usually trying to get in em,_ Miroku thought with a dry laugh.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe we forgot! Try the Red Tetsusaiga that can break through barriers!" Kagome suggested.

"Don't you think I've thought of that?!" he exploded, then he lowered his voice a bit, making it have a disappointed tone, "And besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't…"

"Why is that?"

"Because it's gone…"

"WHAT??" the group asked simultaneously.

"It's gone! Now quit buggin' me about it!" he huffed.

"Hey, now that I think of it, my bow and arrows aren't here either!" Kagome realized out loud.

"And my staff isn't here, either!" Miroku piped up.

"Or my Toys!" Shippo told.

((Change in focus))

"Now what, Naraku?" Kagura asked, as she looked around the corner at everyone trapped in the barrier.

"Get Kanna. We have to suck out their souls."

"Have you forgotten? We already tried that before. That Kagome girl, and Inuyasha, both their souls cannot be contained. Last time it almost broke the mirror," Kagura reminded.

"Idiot! Do you dare defy me? Now go get Kanna, and don't forget. I can uncreate you just as easily as I created you, so don't try anything you might regret," he threatened.

Kagura felt very intimidated, being threatened with her life. She hurriedly strode out of the room, and returned minutes later with Kanna by her side.

"Kanna, suck out their souls. But take the reincarnation's first. That way it may all fit in the mirror," Naraku instructed, keeping Kagura's warning in mind.

"But Master, why? I'm sure they will do us no harm. You created them, after all," Kanna said innocently.

"Oh, we wouldn't want our new allies rebelling against us, now would we? Just because I created them doesn't make them obedient. You know, HATE can make you do stupid things," Naraku said with a hardy laugh.

((Change in focus))

"But, I thought Naraku, or any other demon for that matter, couldn't wield the Tetsusaiga!" Sango voiced.

"He could have easily done it using one of his human lackeys. Now we're really screwed," Inuyasha countered with a fierceness in his voice.

'Well, there's no sense in sulking, Inuyasha. We'll just have to make due with what we've got." Shippo encouraged, then added in a whisper, "Although, you are pretty good at it, thinking about Kikyou all the time."

"Shippo…" Inuyasha started as an almost evil look came to his eyes. He hit Shippo as hard as he could on the head, then grabbed his ears to twist them.

"OW! Oowowowowowow!" Shippo cried as a big shiny lump grew through his hair, and his ears turned a crimson red from the pressure.

"You had that coming, Shippo," Sango accused. Everyone but Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least we'll be safe for a while," Kagome said hopefully.

Just then Naraku cockily walked in.

"Yes, you will be safe for a while. A very long while," he said.

"Scum! What do you plan to do with us?" Inuyasha yelled at his nemesis.

"Oh, you will see soon enough, though you may not recall any of it," he replied, as the room filled with an eerie mist.

Everyone in the Inuyasha gang felt a melting sensation slowly creep across their bodies. You would think it would have hurt, but it didn't. Piece by piece their bodies were transported to a different place. When only their heads remained, a blinding flash of light blinded them, making them unable to tell what was happening. The light subsided and not a soul was to be seen, except for Naraku.

"So, it worked," he said happily to himself.

((End of chapter three))

Well, we're going pretty fast over here! I have six chapters that I just have to modify a bit, then I can put them up here! Gettign kind of hectic though; I try to work on it at school, but the teachers seem to pile the work on us. But don't worry, I'll try to post a new chapter at least once every week. Chapter four coming soon!


	5. Scroll 4

Scroll 4

"Why hello there, Mr. Rabbit. How are you today?" Kagome asked the white rabbit as she bent down to pet it. The rabbit, not familiar with Kagome, hopped away lazily. Kagome chased after it.

Somewhere between Gumdrop Canyon and Oozing Mushroom Forest, the bunny stopped. Kagome caught up to it, panting heavily. The bunny rose up on its hind legs.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep," it wailed.

((Change in place))

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The shrill noise pierced the quiet morning air. A hand shot out from its place under the covers and hit the OFF button hard. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. A light breeze billowed the curtains, and gave a bit of a chill to the room. She glanced at her clock. It read 7:00 AM, time to get up. She got out of bed, a bit groggy, and shook herself from her bizarre dream. She did everything she needed to do to get ready for school, though it seemed like instinct to her. She didn't remember doing it much in the past.

Her friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, met up with her just outside the schoolyard.

"Hey, Kagome! Glad to see you're out of the hospital!" the three said in unison.

"Hi, guys!" Kagome greeted, wondering if she was supposed to know the girls who stood in front of her. She decided that since they knew her, she should know them. "Um…hospital? I haven't been in the hospital lately, or at all, for that matter. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

Her friends gaped at her for a moment. "Must be a touch of amnesia," Yuka suggested.

They day went smoothly, and Kagome rather enjoyed it. She hung out with her friends, went to school, did her makeup, and everything else normal girls do. Having not remembered doing these things for a long time, she enjoyed it more than she usually would. Soon the school day was over and she was on her way home.

Just outside the school gates she heard her name being called. She turned to see Hojo running towards her, wearing the happiest look on his face.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wait up!" Hojo yelled as he ran a bit faster.'

"Oh, hi, Hojo. How's it going?" she greeted.

"Good, you?"

"OK…what's up?"

"Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the movies this Saturday. I already got the tickets. And you can't stand me up this time, OK?" he invited, as a light pink blush grew below his eyes.

Kagome thought for a minute. "Sure," she accepted, "but why would I bail on you?"

A confused look crossed Hojo's face. "Must be a touch of amnesia…" he muttered, then handed Kagome her ticket.

They parted with a peck on the cheek and continued on their way. Kagome held her ticket tight in her hand and realized what had just happened.

((Change in time))

Kagome walked through the front door of her house. "I'm home!" she called to whoever was listening.

Her mom and Sota poked their heads out of the hall to see that what Kagome had said was right. They dropped what they were doing and went to see her.

"Hey, honey. How was your day? Oh, what's that you got there?" her mom asked.

Kagome blushed. "Well…I guess I've got a date with Hojo on Saturday…" she admitted.

"Kagome's got a boyfriend! Kagome's got a boyfriend! Kissy, kissy!" Sota chanted as he made kissing sounds and danced around Kagome.

Suddenly her grandpa burst in. "What's with all the racket? Don't you know it'll bring forth evil spirits?" he wheezed.

The rest of the day went by very fast. Before she knew it, Kagome was wearing her teddy bear pajamas and lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Today was great! But I can't help feeling like there's something missing…oh, must just be my imagination,_ she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

((Change in time))

"Thanks a lot Hojo! It was really nice of you to invite me to the movies! What one are we seeing, anyway?" Kagome asked as she wandered hand in hand with Hojo around the flashy movie theatre.

"You'll see. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," was his polite answer.

On their roundabout walk through the theatre Kagome noticed the gigantic snack bar filled with hundreds of different kinds of candy.

"How would you like some popcorn? My treat," Kagome temped.

"That would be nice, thanks."

By the time they entered the almost overly crowded seating area the lights had already dimmed, and the previews were already playing. It was hard to find two seats together with all the lights out, but by the time the actual movie started, they had succeeded. They took their seats and enjoyed the movie and the popcorn.

When the movie ended, Kagome almost wished it hadn't. Hojo, he'd been right, she had been pleasantly surprised. So much so, that she decided she'd see the next movies in the series, and maybe watch this one again.

The lights got brighter and something caught Kagome's eye. Or someone, that is. Sitting two rows ahead of her and Hojo sat a young lady of about Kagome's age. Her long black hair was tightly tied in a high ponytail. She got up and turned to get out of the theatre. Kagome caught a glimpse of her face.

_Hmm…that girl…she looks familiar…_ Kagome thought, and then quickly brushed the thought away, eager to keep on enjoying her night with Hojo.

((Change in time))

School the next day was the same as usual: boring and uneventful. Kagome did find one thing to be interesting, though. It happened during history class.

"Class, today we will be welcoming a new student to our class." the teacher announced, and started reciting her "New Student" speech. He finally finished after about ten minutes of babbling on and on. "Please step in." he told to the person who was standing just outside the doorway.

A girl about Kagome's age with long black hair in a ponytail stepped gingerly into the room. _Hey, that's the girl I saw at the movies yesterday! She really does look familiar… _Kagome thought. The girl took her place by the teacher.

"Everyone, I'd like you to welcome our newest student, Sango."

((End of Chapter 4))

Hey everyone! This chapter took me a little longer than predicted to get out here...the site wouldn't let me upload it. So, I still haven't gotten any critisizm, so I've made that my mini goal. Seriously, I love to be critisized! It helps me with my writing, so I can make it better for all of you! On that note, I've decided that until I get some critisizm, I'll only be putting up one chapter roughly every week. This poses two purposes: to get some critisizm, and so people won't be waiting forever for the chapters that I have yet to complete. Remember, I seill haven't written the entire fic yet. Anyway, I'll leave you all to your reading...Chapter 5 coming soon!


	6. Scroll 5

Scroll 5

"Where am I?" Sango asked into the cool night air. As was expected, no answer came. So she started to wander, all alone, looking for somewhere to find a bite of food and a place to sleep. She walked through allies, where ally cats hissed at her; through peoples' yards, where people yelled at her to get off their lawn; and down empty streets, where the only thing to keep her company was the dim light of the street lights. She passed building after building, looking for a light that was on, and eventually she found one. She had come to a huge grey office building. She entered.

"Why, hello there!" the receptionist behind the counter said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes…I suppose you could," Sango answered and explained her situation.

((Change in time))

"Well, you are a very lucky girl, Sango," the man at the desk, Mr. Nanu, said. The two had been discussing Sango for what seemed like hours, though it had only really been one or two. Apparently, the man thought that she needed loads of help, for whatever reason.

"I am? Why's that?" Sango asked, "I mean, I have no idea where I am, I'm hungry, I have no place to sleep, and I don't remember anything before tonight."

"You have a good point there, but, on the contrary, you've walked into the perfect place. Let me put it this way…considering you have no idea about anything right now, you're very lucky for simply stumbling upon this place. We help people here. Now, Sango, do you have a home and a family to go back to?"

"Like I said, I have no place to sleep. Figure it out," she replied, getting a little annoyed that he wasn't giving her any straight answers.

"Well then! You're even luckier than I first thought! See now, would you like to know what we do here?"

"You just told me. You help people."

"Yes, we do that. But do you know how?"

Sango sighed. "No."

"Then I'll tell you. Here at the adoption agency, we find families who would like to take in a child or teenager: give them a place to sleep, feed them, love them, and many other things. Now, the morning after you came in here, a family looking to adopt a child came in. They saw you and immediately knew that they wanted you. How would you like to become a part of their family?"

Sango was speechless. "That…that would be great!" she said as, tears filled her eyes, "I was starting to think I would have to rough it all alone…"

"On, no! We wouldn't allow that! How would you like to leave right now?"

"I would love to!"

"Well then, away you go! Since you don't have anything to pack up, you can go immediately. Your new family is waiting right outside. Good luck, and have fun!" he offered kindly.

"Thank you so much! Bye!" Sango called to the man, as she ran through the door to meet her new family.

((Change in time))

"So…you're my new mom, and you're my new dad? Then who's this?" Sango questioned, as she pointed each of them out.

"I'm your brother," the small kid grumbled, "My name's Hita. And don't expect me to hang out with you, do anything with you, help you in any way, or even like you, for that matter."

"Don't pay any attention to him, he's just feeling a bit jealous because we have a new daughter," her mom explained, and then shot Hita a do-that-again-and-you're-going-to-be-in-big-trouble-mister look.

There was a moment of silence, then Sango spoke up. "So: Mom, Dad, Hita," she recited, a bit disbelieving, "That…that doesn't seem right…"

"Don't worry. It'll take some time to get used to this," her dad whispered in her ear, as he took her in a loving embrace.

They began the immense home tour a while after they arrived. There were so many rooms; it was hard to keep track of them all. There were five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living rooms, and the biggest kitchen Sango had ever seen (not to mention, the only one). The tour stopped outside an open door. Sango's new mom and dad ushered her inside.

"This is going to be your new room, Sango. I know it doesn't have much," her dad said, as he pointed out everything in the room (a bed, a desk, and a dresser), "but, as you can see, we're very rich. Hehehe…we almost have money spilling out of our ears! That means you can get anything you want for your room: a TV, a game station, a laptop, anything. And we'll take you shopping for lots of new clothes. But there's a catch. You gotta keep your room clean, or we'll take all your things away. And you have to go to school, too."

"What's school?"

"Idiot. Everyone knows what school is. You learn stuff and have fun and make friends, shit like that…not that I do any of that crap," Hita explained with hate in his voice. His mom caught this hint of hate and took him to a different room. Minutes later they returned.

"Mom says I have to say sorry or else I'm grounded for two weeks. Sorry," Hita murmured.

Oh, OK. Hey, thanks for everything, but…I just…I feel like there's something missing," Sango admitted.

"Don't worry, that's normal. Like your dad said, it'll take a while to get used to," her mom comforted, "tell you what. This Saturday you and Hita can go to the movies. A little quality time to bond."

A loud grumble came from the direction that Hita was in, but everyone tuned it out.

"That sounds like fun…but what's a movie?"

((Change in time))

In the following days Sango decided to try some new things. _Maybe I'll find something to fill the void. I mean, it's pretty huge. And I don't feel like I'm being me. Frilly dresses…they don't seem right to me,_ she thought, as she looked down at what she was wearing. She really hated it, but she was too grateful to say otherwise.

So she started to try out sports. She failed at basketball, messed up too much in soccer, was shunned from volleyball, and was so crappy at rugby you wouldn't believe it. Then she stumbled upon a football team in the middle of a practice. Thinking this was the one, she ran over to the head coach.

"Hey, can I join?" she asked.

"Hell, no! This is a boy's team!" he said mockingly.

"Fine. Where's the girl's team?"

"There isn't one!" the coach laughed.

Sango walked away, a sad slump overcoming her. She had tried out for every sport her parents and Hita had suggested, and she still hadn't found anything. But there was still one option, and she headed for it.

She walked onto the discus court and picked up the small black disc. It was heavier than she'd expected, but it was no matter. She pulled her arm back, gathering power for the throw. She swung and released the disc expertly at just the right time with enough force to knock a good-sized person down, at least.

_Hey! The void seems to have filled up a bit!_ she thought happily, not realizing she'd done this with a giant boomerang almost all her life.

((Change in time))

"So, what movie are we going to see?" Sango asked, now knowing what a movie was. This expedition into what was unknown to her seemed to be very exiting, and she was almost peeing her pants in excitement.

"Let's see Kissy Kissy!" Hita suggested, unknowingly revealing to Sango that although he acted very tough, he was plainly gay.

They took their seats and the movie began soon after. Sango almost fell asleep during the movie. She had hated it. It was all lovey dovey, while she had a taste for action and adventure with a touch of blood, gore, and fighting.

When the movie ended she got up and walked out, just like everyone else. On her way to the door she caught someone staring at her. When the girl saw that Sango had caught her looking, she turned away. _She looks familiar…do I know her?_ Sango thought, as she continued out of the theatre.

((Change in time))

On her first day of school, it was slightly unnerving. Sango wandered the halls, not sure of what to do. Everyone she tried to befriend ignored her, and she was beginning to get so discouraged and disappointed, she felt like the world was against her.

Finally the time for class to begin came, and the teacher introduced Sango. She stood out in the hall, waiting for the signal to enter the room. The teacher's blabbering seemed to go on for ever, although it did eventually die down. On her cue, she walked into the classroom and looked around.

_Hey! That's the girl who was staring at me at the movies! She really does look familiar…_ Sango thought when she spotted Kagome, though she didn't know it was Kagome at the time.

"Everyone, I'd like you to welcome our newest student, Sango," the teacher announced, and Sango saw the girls eyes grow wide.

((End of Chapter 5))

Well, I got a few reviews, and I really wanted to get this up there in case it I might get a few more people to comment, so I decided to post this a bit early. I've been told that it moves a bit too fast, so I'll try to work on that, and make it a bit more lengthly. If I do change chapters that are already posted, I'll either say so in the next new chapter, or I'll put it in the description. Or both...it all depends what I remember (I can be a bit forgetfull sometmes).

So, yeah! Comments are still greatly needed, so send 'em in so I can get some more advice and make this fanfiction better than ever! Although I've tried to make a deadline for this fanfiction to be completed, it may not happen if I get no advice, since I've never written a story or fanfiction in my life, so I'm still just a beginner at this.

Chapter 6 coming soon!


	7. Scroll 6

Scroll 6

Kirara opened her eyes gingerly. She lay on the ground, having just been attacked by a gang of little kids. They had come out of nowhere, and there had been so many of them, Kirara hadn't had time to react.

She shakily got up, barely able to stand. As she looked around, she became frightened: she had no idea where she was. So, with nothing else to do, she began to walk. As she was walking she heard loud voices. They sounded angry.

"Hey, look! A weird looking kitten! Lets go beat it up cuz it's different!" a little kid shouted as he started running towards Kirara. The other kids followed in suite.

Kirara was ready this time, but she was also greatly outnumbered. She turned and ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran and ran, but the boys were just as fast, and they were right behind her. After running for about six blocks, Kirara began to tire, probably because of the beating she had gotten earlier. The gang gained on her until they caught up to her.

"Mew!" Kirara whimpered in fear as she backed into the corner of an ally.

"Come on guys, let's get it!" the leader of the gang ordered.

The boys and girls advanced towards Kirara, and as they did an idea formed in her mind.

Suddenly there was a burst of red-orange light, and a ball of flames appeared out of thin air at the dead end of the ally. The gang that had been chasing Kirara backed away when they saw what emerged from the flames.

Kirara, now transformed and ready to fight, bared her fangs at the kids and gave a menacing growl. She stepped towards the kids, who at this point were shaking in their boots. Another growl, this time more threatening, rolled off her tongue, and the gang of little kids fled.

Once the kids were safely out of view, Kirara transformed back to her cute and small form in another burst of flames. She then continued on her way, unsure of where she was going. She thought of transforming and flying in the air to get her bearings, but she guessed that would attract too much attention.

Eventually, she came upon an old abandoned warehouse. She soon discovered that it wasn't abandoned. Kirara peeked around the corner of an open door to see a large bunch of women gathered around something. The group was dancing in circles, like it was one big party. Kirara found that the thing in the middle of the group was a person; a man, in fact. He wore his dark black hair in a small low ponytail, and his eyes were closed in enjoyment, though at the same time his face was twisted in an oh-shit-I'm-such-a-freaking-idiot look.

A thought floated through Kirara's mind. _Wow…that hair and face…they seem so familiar… _she thought, but she was too curious about the world around her to stick around for too long.

She left the warehouse and continued walking, this time to somewhere that looked occupied. She accomplished her goal, as sometime later she found herself in a very residential part of Tokyo. She walked along a street filled to the brim with fancy houses. A little girl in the immense yard of one of these houses spotted Kirara wandering all alone.

"Mommy! Mommy! There's a kitten with two tails outside! Can we keep it? Can we? Please, please, please??" she asked her mom, who looked over at Kirara. The little girl's mom went and picked Kirara up and carefully examined her.

"Hmm…it looks fine…no collar…sure, I suppose we could keep it. But if it's owner comes looking, we have to give it back," the mother explained to her daughter.

"OK! Thanks Mommy!" the little girl said with glee, as she sprinted toward her mom to pet Kirara. "I'll call you…Ally!" She slid her outstretched hand across Kirara's silky fur, and surprisingly enough, Kirara stayed where she was and began to purr. S

"Mew," Kirara moaned moaned in enjoyment, as she stepped into the girl's arms and quickly got comfortable in a cuddle.

((Change in time))

Kirara finished her dinner of dry cat food. She hadn't like it at all, but it was better than going hungry. She licked her lips and headed for the little girl's room, intent on a catnap. She easily found a place to snooze in the room; it was filled with plush animals and princess stuff. She hopped onto the girl's princess style bed and fell to sleep.

That night Kirara dreamt of the black haired man she'd seen that day. Something definitely seemed familiar about him, but she couldn't figure it out. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him off her mind. So, having tried many times to go to sleep, she decided to pay him a visit.

Kirara hopped off the bed and landed softly on her feet. "Mew," she said as she stretched her legs. She walked to the open window and climbed onto the windowsill. She jumped out the window onto the huge oak tree in the yard. She leapt from branch to branch until she got to the ground. Once on the ground she formulated a plan.

She transformed into her fierce flying form and a redish orange light filled the yard. The tips of the blades of grass caught fire, but Kirara quickly put them out. She didn't want the family that had taken her in to get hurt. Planting her back legs firmly on the singed grass, she gathered power. She sprung from the ground into the air and began to soar.

She looked down on the buildings from her spot in the up in the air. After a long while of searching, she thought she found the person she was looking for. She flew in for a closer look and found that it was indeed the place she had been at earlier. She silently landed outside the door that was jammed open, probably done by some gangsters that had previously resided here. She walked around the corner of the building and transformed yet again. She might have to be stealthy for this, and her other form was not the stealthy type, with its enormous fangs and roaring fire around its legs.

She went back to the doorway and poked her head in. She went unnoticed, to her relief. If she wasn't wanted here, she didn't want to get caught. She observed that although there had been many, many girls here last time, now there were only a couple, with a young man sitting on the bed. He was tense. One of the girls stood in the middle of the warehouse; the other was busy getting her things together.

"Well, it's been fun. Later!" she said as she walked out the door opposite Kirara. As soon as she was gone, an argument between the girl and the man fired up. This went on for more than half an hour, and ended so abruptly it was hard to realize it.

The girl seemed to calm down a bit as she walked over to the bed. She reached into her glamorous purse and dug around in it for a few seconds, then pulled out a few thousand yen.

"Here. Apparently this is all I'm worth," she said as tears took shape at the edges of her eyes. She thrust the cash towards the man, who had the most shocked expression on his face.

Before he could protest, the girl got all her stuff together and walked towards the door, a certain sadness about her.

"But, Stacy, I can make it work! Really!" he pleaded as she reached the door.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're up for long term. You failed my test, which proves my point," the girl named Stacy argued.

"But…but…please?"

"No. Not now, not ever. We could have had something, but you trashed it. If we were to do long term, you couldn't be around pretty girls like this any more. And I know you wouldn't be able to give that up."

The man hung his head in defeat, knowing that she was right. "OK…" he said as he watched her disappear out of sight. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked away from what he lost. Kirara wasn't sure, but she thought he might have spotted her. She ducked out of sight, just in case.

((End of Chapter 6))

Well, here's chapter 6 for all of you! I'm still working on thinking up filers to make it longer, so I have lots to do. I'm thining of getting a laptop, so I can do all this whenever, instead of being restricted to whenever my mom's not on. Anyway, other than that...there's not much going on over here. I now have thriteen chapters, although some of them aren't typed, and I'm still writing. I hope to have the entire fanfic done by next September, though I have a feeling it'll be complete a lot sooner than that.

If you have any ideas on what should happen in the story, feel free to send them to me...I think I have a case of writers block right now. But keep this in mind: if I do use one of your ideas, I wonts acctually use it. I'll put my own twist on it, to make it my own. Well, that's about it for now

Chapter 7 coming soon!!


	8. Scroll 7

Scroll 7

"Oh…my head…" Miroku groaned as he rubbed his head. He slowly got his butt off the cement of the floor and took a look at his surroundings. He was in an old abandoned warehouse that was filled with boxes and crates reaching up to the ceiling along the walls. Boxes and crates were also all over the place, though not stacked as high as the ones that were leaning against the wall. Having nowhere else to go, he decided to call this home.

A few days passed and still Miroku hadn't found anything to eat. He returned to his warehouse every night, and during the day he scavenged for food. He was getting desperate to get some food into his body, so he resorted to begging in the streets. He roamed the streets, his stomach growling and rumbling the whole time, and asked whomever he came across if they could spare some food. The answer was almost always "No".

After some time of begging, Miroku only had 500.2 yen. He was counting it up when the most beautiful women he'd ever seen passed him. He gaped at her figure, and the change fell from his hand and clattered on the cold pavement. The whole begging plan slipped his mind, and his instinct took over.

"Why, hello there!" he said as he ran up to her and clasped her hands in his, "Will you bare my child?"

The lady giggled and thought for a short moment. "Well, I don't think I'll bear your child, but are you up for a one night stand or something?" she asked.

Miroku didn't know what to say. He was almost jumping with excitement. Though he had no idea what a one-night stand was, he was sure it had something to do with child bearing.

"Yea, I'm up for that! Where? When?" he asked, barely containing his excitement.

"How about tonight, at my place," she said as she wrote her address on a piece of paper and handed it to Miroku.

"OK, sounds good," Miroku agreed as the lady walked away.

((Change in time))

Miroku got to the girl's house right on time. He rang the doorbell and no one answered. He pushed the door and it swung open, so he decided to lets himself in.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called into the hall.

"Ya, over here in the bedroom," a lovely voice called to him, and then added, "second door on the left."

Miroku followed the voice's instructions and came upon an open door. He looked into the room with wide eyes and saw many things. Among them was the lady from the street, ready for what was coming.

((Change in time))

"Wow! Look at all this stuff!" Miroku said as he sat on his new four-poster bed and marvelled at all the things he had gotten as payments and sifted through the many piles, "Thanks for recommending me to all those other girls! But you know, you're still my favourite. Hey…maybe we should start going steady."

"Ya, we can do that," Stacy, Miroku's new girlfriend, said, as she blushed.

"Then maybe we can go to the next level in our relationship after that; you know, get married," he added hopefully.

"Oh, Miroku. You know we can't do that. Not with you doing the kind of business you're doing. You'd cheat on me for a living. Maybe if you'd quit your job, and try to be a little less perverted, then maybe it'll work. But until then, we're just going to have to date. I can wait for you to change: it might take a while, cuz perverted people are born that way," Stacy said, at the same time temporarily shattering Miroku's hopes.

Miroku looked at the ground and fiddled with one of his new possessions, thinking. _Maybe…I could do that. I feel like I didn't need it before…but then again, I can't remember anything before I woke up in this warehouse. Despite that though, I think I can do what Stacy's asking,_ he thought with confidence.

"Stacy, do you want to go to the next level?"

"Oh, Miroku! I love you, and you know it! We would already be on the next level if it weren't for your job."

"Well, then, I suppose it's about time we did."

((Change in time))

Miroku looked nervously around. The place looked great, with all the old furniture he'd gotten as payments. But it wasn't that that worried him.

"Stacy, I don't know if I can do this!" he burst out.

Stacy, who was busy getting prepared and putting out the finishing touches, turned to look at Miroku. "Miroku, you know this is the only way. You need to prove that you can commit yourself to me. With no other women involved," Stacy countered.

Miroku felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek. Just like the bell saves kids in school, Miroku was saved by a knock on the steel door. "O-OK…hey! The first guest is here!" he hastily changed the subject. He walked over to the door that was stuck in an open position and saw one of Stacy's beautiful girl friends.

"Come on in," he invited.

((Change in time))

Stacy, who had made sure that Miroku hadn't had anything to drink, figured it was time for his test. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Miroku, it's time for your ultimate test. With all my girl friends here, if you make it through, we'll do it. We'll go to the next level. If not, we're through."

"You know, you can be really cruel sometimes," Miroku whined.

Stacy paid no attention to him, and instead turned to all the partygoers. She yelled, "Group hug! Everyone hug Miroku!"

Everyone in the warehouse crowded around Miroku, making it very squishy. Miroku struggled with all his will against his temptation, though in the end, temptation won. His hands went wild, and grabbed butts and boobs everywhere. And all the while he thought, _Crap! I couldn't do it… _And all the while, Stacy looked on with disappointment on her face and a sad look in her eyes.

((Change in time))

One by one, the guests left after a night of hard partying.

"Well, it's been fun. Later!" the last guest said as she walked out the back door.

An argument about Stacy and Miroku's relationship followed as soon as the last guest left. Miroku was on the losing end, but it ended so abruptly, that Miroku didn't even know just what had happened.

Stacy reached into her glamorous purse and pulled out a few thousand yen. She shoved it into Miroku's hands and turned away. Miroku could have sworn that she had started to weep.

"Here. Apparently this is all I'm worth," she huffed, as she gathered all her belongings. Miroku thought of stopping her, but figured he would be on the losing end of that, as well. He thought hard for something meaningful to say, but nothing came to mind. So, he resorted to something dumb and untruthful.

"But, Stacy, I can make it work! Really!" he pleaded as she reached the door.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're up for long term. You failed my test, which proves my point," Stacy argued.

"But…but…please?"

"No. Not now, not ever. We could have had something, but you trashed it. If we were to do long term, you couldn't be around pretty girls like this any more. And I know you wouldn't be able to give that up."

Miroku hung his head in defeat, knowing that she was right. "OK…" he said as he watched Stacy disappear out of sight. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked away from what he lost. When he looked away, he noticed something peculiar. A kitten-like creature with two tails was looking at him from outside the door. _That creature…it looks familiar,_ he thought as he racked his brain for answers. Then, after a few moments of hardcore thinking, the answer came to him.

"Kirara," he whispered.

((End of Chapter 7))

Hi, everyone! Well, here's chapter 7...hehehe! I can't think of anything to say right now...

I'm really tired, and my brain power is slowly draining away, due to me working so much. With school, chores, redoing previous writings, planing and writing and updating this fanfiction, trying to get a job, and attemptung to get all my Christmas shopping done, things are going kind of slowly. But I'll try my hardest to get new chapters up at least once a week. I have a few uploaded, but I'm modifying them at the moment, and other than that, I need to think up new ideas for future chapters.

Now that that's said, It's time for the review update. I still need 'em to come in, because they really help my writing, and I learn a lot from them. I got one that said that the fanfiction moves too quickly, and that it's really short, so I'm workign on making it better, based on those additions. I suppose I'm doing this for all of you, as much as I am for me. So, if you have any suggestions, post a revies, or send them in! If you suggest something that could be better, I'm almost certain that I'll work that into the writing, to make it better for all of us.

Nothing much else to say, except...Chapter 8 coming soon!!


	9. Scroll 8

Scroll 8

Shippo looked around the playground for someone to play with. The park, which was usually filled with playing and laughing children, was deserted. He didn't see a soul in the park, so he checked elsewhere. No matter where he went, he couldn't find anyone. But he continued to look; he was determined to play. Eventually he found himself in front of a huge toy store.

He walked in, and was immediately blown away.

"Look at all these toys!" Shippo cried as he gazed down the different isles filled with toys and games. And there were so many demos! Shippo took off towards the first demo his eyes fell upon. There were many kids around it, waiting for their turn to play with the remote control helicopter.

Shippo didn't go unnoticed. "Hey, look at that shrimp!" one of the kids said as he pointed at the fox demon, "he's got pointy ears, and a tail too!"

"No, he's just wearing a costume," another kid argued, then turned to Shippo. "Hey, kid! Take off that costume! Halloween's bin over for a while!" he ordered.

Shippo didn't do anything, and the kid got a bit annoyed about that.

"Kid! I told you to take it off!" he said, as he grabbed Shippo's tail and started to try to yank it off.

Nothing happened, except for a great deal of pain on Shippo's part. Shippo struggled to break free of the bigger kid's grasp: he failed. After a couple minutes of tugging, the kid gave up.

"It's not a costume! You're a freak! A freak!" he cried, as he ran out of the toy store. All the other kids followed.

Shippo was left all alone, with lots of time to think. He shuffled out of the toy store; he didn't feel like playing anymore.

Shippo started to doubt himself. _They think I'm a freak…Am I? I am different…I mean, look at me. And I have no friends. I have to hide them! I gotta hide my tail and ears! That way, I could be normal! But how?_ he thought miserably.

Shippo wandered down the streets, feeling very alone.

"Just my luck," Shippo muttered as it started to rain. It started as a light drizzle, but quickly evolved into a full-on downpour. Shippo, not knowing where to go, took shelter in a cardboard box next to a dumpster. The rain still hadn't subsided by the time the sun dropped below the horizon, so Shippo was forced to spend the night in his box.

((Change in time))

Sometime in the middle of the night Shippo woke with a start. A car pulled up to the dumpster, and Shippo cowered in his box. A car door opened, and a man dropped off his garbage. The door slammed and the car zoomed away, leaving a small dust tornado in its wake.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better," Shippo sighed. He crawled out of his box, which by now was damp and sagging from the wetness of the rain, and made his way to the base of the dumpster. Along the way he noticed that it had, in fact, stopped raining. He expertly climbed up the dumpster and when he reached the top, he fell over the rim into the piles and piles of rotting garbage. He sifted through the trash, trying to obtain a bit to eat. Eventually he came across a bag that was bulging so much; it looked like it was about to burst. He savagely ripped it open, ready to salvage whatever he could.

Luckily, Shippo found a few things he could put to use. Among the trash in the garbage bag he found an old, tattered baseball cap and an old, torn backpack.

"I have an idea!" Shippo exclaimed, "If I wear this hat on my head, it'll cover my ears; and if I slip my tail into the hole on the back of this backpack, my tail will be hidden! But first I'll have to wash em up…" His outlook on life got a bit better as he made his plans to look normal.

Shippo rummaged through the bag until he found the type of thing he was looking for. He pulled his hand out of the mess, a half empty bottle of shampoo held in his hand. He hopped down from the dumpster and made his way to the creek he'd seen on his way to his box. Soon he arrived, and made his only possessions look as good as new. Then, pleasantly happy, he set out to see if he could find someone to play with.

((Change in time))

Some time later Shippo found himself in front of a huge arcade. He timidly walked in. The sounds and the sights immediately blew him away. Lights of all colors flashed on and off as kids played the addicting games; and shouts of victory sounded whenever someone beat a level. Shippo wandered the isles filled with games until he came to the back of the arcade, where more games lined the wall. He stopped in his tracks to avoid any potential danger.

What Shippo saw was oddly familiar; though he couldn't quite figure out how. What he saw was this: a little kid was hanging upside down, held at his ankles by a tall boy with silvery hair and a baseball cap. He seemed to be trying to get a hold of something.

"Come on, kid! I know you got quarters in your pockets! We're in a friggin arcade! Hand em over!" the boy with silvery hair threatened, as he began to shake the kid in the air.

Coins fell to the floor with a clatter from the bullied boy's pockets, and the silver-haired boy, obviously satisfied, tossed the boy aside, who landed with a _thump_ to the floor. The silver-haired boy moved to pick up the fallen coins, which were almost as silver as his hair. Just as he was stuffing the coins in his pockets a little pigtailed girl stepped in front of him.

"Mister, it's not good to steal," she scolded.

"Feh. You think I care? Get lost, creep," he replied.

The little pigtailed girl started to cry. She sprinted past Shippo and out of the arcade, wailing the whole way.

Shippo, though he was a little frightened, stayed. He took a good long look at the boy with silver hair. _He looks familiar…the silver hair, the mischievous amber eyes, the unusually long and sharp fingernails…where do I know him from…_ he thought as he gazed at the boy. Soon he became bored with just staring at someone, so he left the arcade to find a new temporary home.

((Change in time))

"No! Stop it, please!" Shippo cried as a fist headed at him at full speed. It hit its target with a sickening _thud_.

Even though Shippo begged and pleaded, the girl who had him hostage continued to beat him. Then, out of nowhere, the bully from the arcade stepped around the corner, a menacing look on his face. He took a threatening step towards the girl who held Shippo by the tail.

"Put the boy down," he demanded.

"Why should I?" the girl retorted.

"Cuz this is my turf. Now get going."

The girl just stood there, seeing how far her luck would stretch.

"NOW!" the boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

The girl slightly started to back out of the narrow ally, nervous that his yelling may attract the cops. "Fine. Ruin my fun…" she muttered as she threw Shippo to the uneven pavement of the ally-way, who consequently groaned in pain.

"Good. Now get out of here. Or would you rather be in a hospital bed for a few weeks? Or maybe in a few months?" the boy said as he cracked his index and middle finger.

He could obviously see the fear and dread in the girls eyes; she was clearly intimidated. She backed out of the ally-way, faster than a moment before. Soon Shippo and the mystery boy were all alone.

"H-hey m-mister…are y-you g-going to beat me up l-like that little k-kid at the a-arcade?" Shippo said with a heavy stutter.

"We'll see. But first, I got some questions fer ya. Like, why do you always wear that hat and backpack?" the boy questioned.

"How do you know I always wear them?"

"I've seen you around."

"Fair enough…you really wanna know?"

"Duh. I wouldn't've asked if I didn't want to know!"

"Ok," Shippo sulked. He tugged his hat, which he had tightened to restrain his ears, off his head. His ears popped out as soon as he did. He looked at the boy, who hadn't yet reacted. A little satisfied, thought he couldn't tell why, Shippo continued. He removed his backpack and his puffy tail slipped out as he pulled it away from his back. "There. I'm a freak," Shippo said sadly.

"Don't feel bad. I have a secret too," the boy said as he took off his baseball cap, revealing a pair of white dog-ears.

"Oh…so I guess we're the same then…" Shippo started.

_This guy really looks familiar…who is he? I just can't figure it out…_ Shippo thought.

"Say, what did you say your name was?" Shippo inquired, wanting to figure out whom it was that he thought looked so familiar.

"I didn't. But I suppose I could. My name is Inuyasha."

((End of Chapter 8))

Hi everyone! Here you go, chapter 8 for you all! I got some good advice, and I'm going to follow it: more detail in the future. So, on top of writing new chapters, putting fillers into previous chapters, and everything else, I'm also going to put more detail in. That being said, if I update any of the previous chapters, I'll post in in my little letters like this one. That way, anyone who's keeping up with the story can get more detail and stuff. And someone also asked me about how they got to the future in the first place...that's disclosed info at the moment...it's coming up in one of the chapters, but it'll be one of the last ones...so, stay tuned for more Inuyasha randomness!!

Chapter 9 coming soon!!


	10. Scroll 9

Scroll 9

Inuyasha awoke to find himself curled up at the end of a bed like a dog. Realizing he was oddly sleepy, and the bed was unusually comfy, he decided to do something that, although he didn't know it, had only happened a few times. He moved toward the pillow, which was perfectly fluffed, and snuggled underneath the covers. Soon, loud snoring filled the room.

The owners of the house must have been away, for if they were home, they wouldn't have allowed Inuyasha to stay, and would have kicked him out immediately.

((Change in time))

"Ah…" Inuyasha sighed in delight, "That must have been the best sleep I've had in a long time!" He paced around the small room, and as he did so, he heard his stomach rumble. Only now realizing how hungry he really was, he stated the obvious, "…Now, I'm hungry." He headed down to the kitchen; even though he had never been in this particular house, he found it very easily (having a demon dog's sense of smell can do that around food).

He helped himself to a gigantic breakfast. It contained: scrambled eggs, perfectly cooked bacon, a bowl of cereal, a few random food items like pickles and sugar, and inuyasha's personal favourite; instant cook noodles. And he didn't skip on the mess, either.

"Mmmm!" a muffled moan of joy escaped his lips as he slurped up the last clump of the delicious noodles. Soon he was finished his unusually large breakfast, and had come to a decision.

He got up from his seat at the table and made his way to the front door, leaving the enormous mess behind him. He opened the door, which creaked a tiny bit, and stepped outside. He was uncertain of where exactly he would go, but felt that he needed to leave nonetheless. He had walked halfway to the sidewalk at the end of the property when he randomly stopped.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something…" he said as he turned on his heel and entered the house, which he noticed was just a bit run-down, for the first time. He looked to his side at a mirror he had spotted as he had walked out and instantly realized what was wrong. He grabbed a hat that was lying on a table nearby and placed it neatly on his head.

Satisfied, he said, "Good, that looks better. I'm not sure what reaction my dog ears would get…though I seem to faintly remember someone telling me what it would be…oh well. I think this will solve the problem and hide my ears. Why do I have dog ears in the first place?" Not thinking of anything else to do, he continued out the door and on his way. He didn't bother to close the door on his way out.

((Change in time and focus))

"Chocobo," the middle aged woman called her husband by his high school nickname, "did you remember to lock the door before we left?"

"Yes. You saw me do it, then you checked to make sure I didn't screw it up, just in case. Why?"

"The door's wide open, and as far as I can tell, it wasn't forced entry. It looks as if it was opened from the inside."

"Hmm…" came the reply as the man dropped what he was doing and went to help his wife investigate. He saw nothing unusual, and his wife was better at this sort of thing, so he ventured inside to investigate on his own.

"Jenise…you know what's weird?" he called out to the lawn. His wife poked her head around the corner and gazed at her husband. There was a long pause.

"What's weird, Chocobo?" Jenise, the man's wife, replied.

"Nothing of value is gone. Just almost all our food, and my old BC Lions cap."

"WHAT? Oh, well…why don't we go upstairs and…you know…"

"Quit fooling around, this is serious!"

"Fine, I was just trying to keep in the mood of our vacation. Remember what we did at night in Paris, Hun, with the…you know?" Chocobo said with a heardy laugh, referring to the crazy night when they had explored different parts of being married in Paris.

"Chocobo, not now!"

"Fine. Just one more thing, OK?"

"Fine. What is it?" she said with a sigh.

"Willy's Wang."

Jenise burst out laughing and fell to the pavement, gasping for breath.

((Change in time and focus))

Inuyasha walked down the empty street. He had been searching for something to do for some time now, and hoped to find that something before he died of boredom. To his relief, the answer stared him right in the face. Across the street from him was a gigantic sports store.

He walked out onto the road, but jumped back just as quickly when a semi blared its horn and almost ran him over. The passenger shouted a bunch of insults at Inuyasha, but he paid no attention.

He tried to cross the street again, though this time he was a lot more careful. He got halfway across when he stopped short. He heard a disturbance behind him and turned to see a bunch of kids running out of a toy store, followed by a little boy with pointy ears and a fluffy tail. Except for thinking that the creature looked familiar, he didn't take notice, and continued to the sports store.

Inuyasha walked in to the sports superstore, and, to his amazement, he discovered an entire section that was dedicated to swords and sword fighting. He saw long swords, short swords, skinny swords, dull swords, thick swords, pirate swords, and all swords in between.

As he gazed upon the rows and rows of fabulous swords, a random name popped into his head. Tetsusiaga. 'That feels important…' he thought, though he was too busy looking at swords to think about it much. He saw one particular sword and picked it up. Though he handled it expertly, he attracted quite a lot of attention.

"Hey, you! Put that down! If you want it, you gotta buy it. I don't want any decapitations in my store," the store manager fumed.

"Feh. Whadya want fer it then?" Inuyasha asked.

"That thing you're swinging around, that's 20647.54 yen."

"How the hell am I supposed to get that?"

"Why should I care? Now buy something or get out."

Inuyasha, determined to get the sword, set out to find a way to get the money. He came upon an arcade; the type that's famous for loose change. He entered through the double doors.

The jingling of quarters and the sounds of many different games filled his ears as he walked around the interactive museum of retro arcade games. Using his heightened sense of hearing he found the kid with the most money.

"Hey kid. Gimme all your money," he ordered when he got to the kid.

"No! Go away, I'm about to beat the high score," the kid protested.

Inuyasha, driven by the need for power, grabbed the kid by the ankles and lifted him high in the air. He shook the kid vigorously until coins spilled from his pockets and scattered across the floor. Satisfied, Inuyasha put the kid down and began gathering the coins off the floor. Other kids went to pick them up, but inuyasha threatened them by cracking his knuckles, and showing his sharp claws. He stashed the coins in his pockets.

"Mister, it's not good to steal," a little girl scolded to Inuyasha.

"Feh. You think I care? Get lost, Creep."

Tears swelled in the girl's eyes. She ran out of the arcade, bawling all the way. Inuyasha's gaze followed her run to get to her mom, and he noticed that she ran past a little kid he seemed to faintly recognize. This little kid wore a tattered cap and a raggedy backpack.

_That kid…he looks familiar…where do I know him from?_ Inuyasha thought as the little kid followed the crying girl out the door. Right then and there, out of pure stubbornness, Inuyasha decided that he would trail the kid. He had a suspicious feeling, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. It even seemed more important than getting a hold of that sword.

He secretly followed the kid, well out of sight.

((Change in time))

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he instantly awoke. He looked around the corner of the building he had been hiding behind to check on the little boy he'd been spying on. He didn't like what he saw.

"No! Stop it, please!" he heard the child yell, though his plea of mercy went unheard to the person who had him trapped. The girl who held him curled her hand into a fist and fiercely swung it at him. With a sickening thump, it made contact.

Inuyasha, who was sure that the young boy that was held before him was somehow connected with him, sprung into action. Threats spewed from his mouth, and eventually he got to her. The bully, obviously a bit scared, ran away. Once the girl was out of sight, the little boy spoke up.

"H-hey m-mister…are y-you g-going to beat me up l-like that little k-kid at the a-arcade?" the boy said with a heavy stutter.

"We'll see," Inuyasha replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "but first, I got some questions fer ya. Like, why do ya always wear that hat and backpack?"

Shippo's confident gaze faltered, and he paused slightly before answering Inuyasha's question. "How did you know I always wear them?" he answered the question with a question.

"I've seen you around."

"Fair enough…you really wanna know?"

"Duh. I wouldn't've asked if I didn't want to know!" he remarked, though he secretly knew what the kid was hiding. He just wanted proof.

A hint of sadness entered the young boy's tone. "OK…" he said. He pulled off the hat, and slipped off the backpack, revealing two pointy ears and a fluffy tail. "There. I'm a freak…" he added quietly.

"Don't feel bad. I have a secret too," Inuyasha comforted, making this one of his few sentimental moments. He took off the hat he had stolen; uncovering his two fuzzy white dog-ears.

"Oh…I guess we're the same then…" the boy started.

Suddenly, Inuyasha got an overwhelming urge to bop the boy on the head. He barely resisted, and all the while he was thinking, _what does this all mean? Who is this boy? I just can't figure it out! And I can't hit him, either…if he turns out to be an ally, I don't want to ruin it._

The boy interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts. "Say, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. But I suppose I could. My name is Inuyasha."

((End of Chapter 9))

It looks like the chapters are getting a bit longer as the story goes on...hurray! At the moment, I'm still working on this fanfiction, as well as a few others...but at the moment, the others are just storylines and ideas...I have a very strong feeling that if I get started on the other ones, I'll end up forgetting about this one!

This may be the last chapter before the holidays, and I won't be updating durring the holidays...I'm be at my grandma's, and she usually doesn't let me use her computer...I didn't get my laptop because they jacked the price up at the last minute, so it's still going to go at about the same pace it's going at now. Maybe a little slower, as all the previous chapters I already had complete, and right now, I'm making them as I go. But I have a few chapters waiting to be proofread (THANK YOU SHEENA!!!) so I may get one or two more up before then.

Other than that, it's going really good over here. Thanks a lot for the advice and everything, and keep it coming, OK? It really makes me happy! Hehehe...someone told me that in Chapter 7, Miroku was OOC...but my thinking is, if he was in the real world, that's the kind of thing he would do! Anyway, that's about it...

...except for this! A random insight into this chapter! The whole thing with Chocobo and Jenise...those are my friends! I decided to put them in one or two random appearences, with anly a few minor differences from what they are now! I kind of got beat up for making them married and stuff...but it was worth it! By the way, Chocobo is a nickname...

Chapter 10 coming soon!!


	11. Scroll 10

Scroll 10

"Oh, Master Inuyasha…this is bad…" Myoga whispered, even though he knew that Inuyasha was nowhere nearby. He hopped through the grass, which was taller than him (as most grass was), as fast as he could to get away from the disaster at the house they had been loaned. He only stopped when he thought he was a safe enough distance away. He found himself on top of a very steep hill. _No wonder I'm so exhausted…_ he thought. Feeling a hint of guilt for leaving Inuyasha behind, he turned on his heel and faced the evil he'd run away from. Just as he set his eyes upon the house, the windows lit up with dazzling pure white light. The sounds of inuyasha's protesting voice faded along with the light. No, it stopped altogether.

Myoga had a strong feeling in his very small gut that Naraku's plan was working, but he had to see Inuyasha's fate for himself. So he gathered up all his courage, which wasn't that much, and went straight for the danger, making this one of his biggest breakthroughs. _Wow, that group therapy really is working…_ Myoga thought, though he refused to tell anyone, especially Inuyasha, that when he went away (which he did very often), he was actually going to group therapy.

As Myoga crept closer to the house his feeling of dread grew. But he knew that if he didn't do this, he could lose Inuyasha forever. He never wanted that to happen; he was already longing for Inuyasha's blood.

He came upon the house minutes later. He jumped onto the windowsill of the only open window he could find. Luckily, he didn't have to go in; Naraku was right inside. His shades, and what looked to be the Inuyasha gang, were right there with the dastardly fiend.

"Now what, Naraku?" Myoga heard Kanna ask quietly.

"Now that their souls are trapped in your mirror, the fun can really begin. Kagura, take Kohaku and Kanna and go back to the castle. You are no longer needed here." Naraku said.

Myoga heard the sound of fierce gusting wind, and shortly after that he observed Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku riding a giant white feather to the horizon. He wondered if he should follow them, but decided that if he spied on Naraku he'd have a better chance of figuring out his plan.

Once Kohaku and the two shades were out of sight and earshot, Naraku turned to Inuyasha, who was hidden in the shadows. "Now," he said, "release your hatred, and go on a rampage. Show them all your true power!"

The gang responded to this by crashing through the wall of stone by the window. Dust and debris scattered into the air where the wall had been smashed, but despite that, Myoga caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's face. It was NOT Inuyasha. He looked at the rest of his companions and deduced that they weren't themselves either. They all were shadows with glowing red demonic eyes; intent on killing anyone or anything they came across.

((Change in focus))

_Lord Sesshomaru…why do I have to waste my time babysitting Rin? I used to be your right-hand demon…now it feels like I'm Rin's servant…_ Jaken thought bitterly as he sat cross-legged with his two-headed staff cradled in his arms. He shot Rin a dirty look, though she didn't notice; Rin was too busy picking pretty multi-colored flowers and singing a song about how great Sesshomaru was.

To Jaken's relief, Sesshomaru pushed through the nearby bushes seconds later.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" little Rin said as she moved to give him a hug. Sesshomaru, who wasn't affectionate toward humans, drew Tokijin, his killing sword. Rin immediately stopped in her tracks and inconspicuously went back to picking flowers, fearful for her life. A light breeze ruffled her orange and white kimono.

Myoga went unnoticed among the minor everyday argument that had bubbled up between Jaken and Sesshomaru about Rin. He silently climbed up Sesshomaru's sleeve. The light breeze had turned into a not so light breeze, and from there it had turned into a full on wind, and the flea demon almost got blown away. But he held on tight; he was determined.

For what seemed like no reason at all, Sesshomaru slapped the side of his face with such velocity he staggered. He removed his hand to find Myoga plastered to it, flat as a pancake.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! You're blood is so tasty, just like Inuyasha's! It must run in the family," Myoga said, as he returned to normal.

"Vermin. What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual overly calm voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I need—" Myoga started.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Don't listen to a thing he says!" Jaken interrupted. He soon found himself face-first on the ground eating grass, having just been kicked in the head by Sesshomaru.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the toad demon apologized, as he ran to hide behind Rin, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt her.

"See Lord Jaken, you do need me after all," Rin whispered once Jaken was safely behind her.

"Go on," Sesshomaru told Myoga.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I need your help. Master Inuyasha's fallen victim to one of Naraku's countless plans. I need your help to get him back!" Myoga explained.

"Hmm…so he's finally out of the way. Why should I assist you?" Sesshomaru said with a look of pleasure on his face. He was obviously happy that he no longer had to deal with his pesky half-brother.

Myoga thought for a moment. He had to find a reason quickly, and a moment later he did; he thought up more than one, at that.

"You want a reason? Here are a few for you. You wanted Inuyasha dead by your hand, yes? If you help me, and he returns, you'll have that opportunity. If you help me, and he does not return, you may claim the Tetsusaiga. Not to mention, either way, you'll get your chance to kill Naraku, as well," he bargained.

Sesshomaru's expression changed to reveal a thoughtful look. After a moment of gazing into the cloudless afternoon sky, he'd made his decision.

Sesshomaru turned to face Rin and Jaken. Rin, go get Aun ready. Jaken, go with her and keep her out of danger. "We're leaving," he commanded, as he trotted off in the opposite direction, his fluff trailing behind him in the strong wind.

As Rin and Jaken walked off to fetch Aun, Rin muttered, "I can take care of myself…"

((Change in time))

Sesshomaru and Aun gently floated through the air, fighting the force of the wind. It had died down a bit, but even so it was still posing some trouble for the demons in flight. On Aun rode Rin and Jaken, and on Sesshomaru rode Myoga. Although the wind was slowing them down, they were quickly gaining ground to their destination.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't mean to doubt your power, but…knowing Naraku, he's got something up his sleeve. A trap, maybe, for anyone who may try to stop him in his quest, and that would make us the meddlers. I think we may need help, so maybe we should bring Kikyou or Kaede along. What do you think?" Myoga asked, as the wind threatened to throw him off Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Peh. Don't make me laugh, vermin. I need help from no one, especially pitiful humans like Kikyou. Do not make the mistake of doubting me ever again, Myoga, for if you do, you will meet a very painful death indeed," Sesshomaru retorted, and they continued on their way to the house Myoga had described with great detail.

((Change in time))

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! Wouldn't that be the house?" Jaken piped up as he pointed one of his two green fingers at a house they were nearing.

The house was exactly as Myoga had described. It was fairly small, with not many windows, and where a large part of the wall was supposed to be, there was nothing but a pile of rubble on the grassy ground.

"Yes, that's the one!" Myoga reported. He expected Sesshomaru to stop at the house, but to his surprise, they kept on truckin'. He looked up from his perch on his carriers shoulder to look at Sesshomaru's face. It showed no emotion at all, just as it usually did. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are we going? We just passed the house!" Myoga complained.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru muttered. "By now, Naraku will have moved to a new area. And I cannot sense Tetsusaiga's aura, either. So I'm following the trace of its aura I did find. It's on the move, so it should lead us to Naraku. Now shut your trap, and sit back," the demon ordered, and Myoga fell silent.

((End of Chapter 10))

Hurray! It's finally here! Wow, that took a while...my proofreader kept forgetting about the chapters that I gave her, so it took forever. Sorry about the wait!

Well, things are going pretty good still. I have a few chapters that are ready to be typed, so I'll get those done over the holidays. I decided to attempt to work on a few of the other fanfictions I thought up, and so far, it's going pretty smooth. They each have one chapter, and I'll put them up here once they have a few more chapters. But this fanfiction's still my main focus.

Since I have more chapters in reserve than I thought I would, I believe I'll post one more chapter during the holidays. I wouldn't want to keep you all waiting too long!

Chapter 11 coming soon!

Merry Christmas!


	12. Scroll 11

Scroll 11

_Sango…I remember now…at least, I remember a little bit!_ Kagome thought as Sango took her seat beside her. Kagome laid her head on her desk and inconspicuously fell asleep. An image appeared in her mind. It was a memory, to be exact.

She saw five creatures; two of them were small, and three were large, human-like. Four of them were shrouded in a shadowy mist, making them unrecognizable. Sango was the one and only person who didn't have any mist around her. She was in a battle stance, wore a traditional battle uniform, and held a gigantic boomerang high over her head. She gathered up power and hurled the boomerang at a moving target, again shrouded in mist. A look of fierceness was in her eyes, like she wanted revenge for something. Kagome followed the path of the boomerang with her eyes, and found that the target was a baboon, or something like it.

The bell that signalled the end of class sounded, and shook Kagome out of her memory in a daydream. She vaguely heard the teacher telling all the students what the day's homework was, but she paid no attention. She knew that, for unknown reasons, she had to get to know Sango. Kagome had a hunch that if her memory/dream was correct, the two, along with four others, were connected somehow. She made it her mission to find out how they were linked.

She gathered up her textbooks and waited until she and Sango were alone in the classroom. She immediately put herself in a position to become Sango's friend. It wasn't hard; Kagome was the first person to talk to Sango, besides the teacher. She walked over to Sango, who was to the side of her, and said, "Hi, I'm Kagome. What's up?"

"Umm…hi. I'm OK, I guess. New school jitters, I think," Sango replied, though she was really thinking about how familiar Kagome looked.

"Yeah, I got those when I started school too."

"How do you know that this is my first day at any school?"

"Umm…want me to show you around the school and stuff?" Kagome changed the subject, predicting that the conversation would end up very awkward.

Sango dismissed the awkwardness and agreed to Kagome's offer. "Sure, why not. No one's bothered to do it yet," she said.

((Change in time))

Sometime later, Kagome and Sango stood outside the school. Classes for the day had been let out, and the pair hadn't separated since Kagome introduced herself after the first class of the day. They had just exited the immense building, and stood at the front gate. They were thinking of what they were to do next.

"Well, the day's still young…wanna play discus?" Sango broke the silence that had settled between the two while they thought.

"Sure," Kagome said, not knowing what discus was, and not sure of what else there was to do. She followed Sango to the discus arena that was located in the school's yard. Kagome watched as Sango prepared to show off her skills.

Sango flung the disc with the skill of an expert, though she had only really done it four times. Kagome watched intently, trying to figure out how Sango didn't remember her. Kagome remembered, even if the memory was only a small one. She decided that she was going to make it her one and only goal to make Sango remember her past, and the past they shared.

((Change in time))

Kagome and Sango were on their way to the city park when Kagome began to put her plan into action. She decided what she was going to say beforehand, so she had less of a chance to screw up what might be her only opportunity.

"Hey, Sango…" she began, and then paused for Sango to answer.

"Ya?"

"Do you remember anything? About the past, I mean."

"No, not really…all I remember is waking up in an ally way, but nothing before that. Sometimes I wonder about it, though. I mean, it does seem odd…" she trailed off.

"Oh…'Cause, I think I know why you're so good at discus. Yes, I know it sounds weird," Kagome said as Sango covered her mouth to muffle a giggle. "See, I remember, just a little bit. About your past, OUR past. It's not much, but it gives me enough information to know that we have more important things to do. There's evil in the world, and I think we used to fight it. We're not meant for this; we have to remember everything, so we can get back to what we're supposed to do. What that is, I honestly don't know right now. But I know in my heart that we're part of a much bigger thing."

Sango let her laughs go, since she couldn't hold them in any longer. Kagome stayed serious, and waited for her to finish. After only a few minutes of hard laughter, Sango tried to stop. She was successful in ceasing her laugh attack. "Oh, Yeah? Then why am I so great at discus?" she asked, doubt and the last hints of laughter clouding her voice.

Kagome heavily breathed in, getting ready for a potentially long explanation. "Well, I don't exactly know how to put this, but I'll try to explain it anyway. You and I used to be good friends, battling an evil force. You used to have many weapons, one of which is a gigantic boomerang. You used to carry the boomerang with you everywhere you went. You would throw it at our enemies, and one of them seemed to dress in a baboon fur. We hung out with five creatures and people. I'm one of them, although I'm not quite sure how I was involved. I know this all sounds crazy and makes me look insane, but you gotta believe me."

Sango shot her a very sceptical look. "Right. And ducks invaded us from their home planet of Pluto. But I have to admit, you do look awfully familiar," she said.

Kagome didn't falter; she had predicted a reaction something like that. But she was determined, and had dedicated to stick to her goal, so she immediately got started on thinking up another plan.

"Listen, I know you don't believe me, but you have to try. Or at least let me try to convince you. You may not remember, but I do a little bit. I remember just enough to say with certainty that we really know each other, and we have something really important to do," Kagome reasoned, "You gotta believe me. Just give me a chance to make you see the truth, maybe two. I know I can get you to remember, in time. Please."

Sango thought it over for a moment._ I don't know if I should believe her…is sounds like she belongs in the crazy house. But she seems reliable, and she's stressing over it so much…like she completely believes it all. Oh, what the hell. I'll go along with it. Who knows, she may just take me on an adventure, _she thought.

She told Kagome that she'd go with it, and try to remember, though she made no promises. If this was going to get too crazy and get out of hand, she was going to bail. Kagome figured that it was the best she was going to get, so she happily accepted. Traces of her stress could still be heard in her voice, but now that Sango was going to come along, it had almost completely disappeared.

((Change in time))

"So, you up for a sleepover at my place?" Kagome asked as the day neared its end. Her and Sango had been just hanging around in the teenagers room, which was now filled with so many things. They hadn't talked about much, just what a great day they'd had, and how amazing Sango's room was. The subject of memories didn't come up even once.

"Sure, why not? You've been to my house, so you should return the favour," she replied with a smile, and began to pack her overnight bag with a few things. Although the whole memory thing hadn't come up in their conversations, it didn't mean that Kagome wasn't obsessed with it. She had been trying to her limit to think of a way to convince Sango about her past, to no prevail. So she decided to sit back and relax, and not worry about things that seemed out of her control.

"Hey, Sango…are you sure your Mom and Dad will be okay with this?" Kagome asked as her new friend continued to search her room for random sleepover type things.

"Of course! My parents are pretty good with letting me do whatever I want, as long as I do my chores and crap. Here, I'll show you," Sango replied. She stuck her head out of the open doorway and called out, "Mom, I'm going over to Kagome's for a sleepover!"

Her mom heard Sango's request, and granted it. "OK, Honey! Just hold on' I'll drive you. It's after dark and it's cold out, and I have to go shopping anyway…we're out of milk and bread…and shoes," she called back.

Soon the semi long car drive was over, and the tow got dropped off at Kagome's house. They waved goodbye to Sango's mom, and made their way up the huge staircase that led to Kagome's house' the cold of the evening was beginning to get to them.

They entered the house quickly to get out of the chilly breeze that had begun outside, and found Kagome's mom busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. The smell of potatoes and gravy filled their noses, and their stomachs rumbled the tiniest bit.

"Mom, I'm home," Kagome said as she took off her backpack, "I'm having a friend over tonight."

"Oh, OK. By the way…oh, darn it! I forgot what I was going to say. Oh, well…have fun, you two," Kagome's mom said, not looking up from her feverous work.

_It's a good thing my mom's so easy going. Now I'll have all night to think up a plan and put it into action!_ Kagome thought with delight as she led Sango to her room.

The journey to her room wasn't that eventful, aside from their encounter with Sota. What he said made them wonder.

"Hey, Kagome! You're finally home…what took ya? Hey…that must be Sango! You've told me all about her. Hi, Sango…I thought you couldn't pass through the well…" he said as they passed in the hall.

"Uh, why and how does he know about me? I only met you today," Sango puzzled.

"I don't know."

"And what about this well? What's he talking about?"

"I honestly don't remember," Kagome replied, but she was thinking an entirely different thing._ A well…that has to be another piece of the puzzle of our past… _she thought, though she kept the thought to herself.

"Oh, well. Now what do you wanna do?" Sango asked as they entered Kagome's room, and they put their things on the bed.

((Change in time))

The two had moved to the living room to watch their favorite show, Naruto, and they were lounging lazily on the couch. Kagome's grandpa had insisted that if they watched the show, evil spirits would attack them, but they ignored him. The smell of delicious food had been getting stronger, and had been creeping slowly into theyr noses. Finally Kagome's mom got into the living room and announced that dinner was ready. They left their seats, and hurried to the dining room.

Dinner was almost done, and the scraping of forks and knifes on plates filled the room. It was only then that Kagome's mom remembered something.

"Oh, Kagome. I just remembered what I was going to say when you came home. How's Inyasha? You haven't talked about him lately, and I haven't seen him around, either," she asked.

Inuyasha…who is that?" Sango questioned, as she looked to Kagome for answers. The truth is, she didn't have any, at the moment.

Kagome's mind was working double-time. _Inuyasha…I recognize the name…but what does it mean?_ she thought.

((End of Chapter 11))

Wow! The holidays are pretty exhausting over here! We didn't have much of a Christmas; we opened our presents on Chirstmas Eve, and there weren't many gifts to begin with...I got a new mattress instead of a bunch of things I don't need. For the entire two weeks of vacation, I've been on the computer for roughly 2 hours...give or take an hour or so. Otherwise, I would've put up another chapter earlier.

I'm doing pretty good, writing wise. The two fanfictions other than this one have at least one chapter, but I'm not going to put them up just yet...it would be a while between updates, and I don't exactly like doing that.

Anyway, I'm off to type more of the many fanfictions I've got going at the moment. Oh! I just thought up a new rule...if you want me to update, you have to review. Sorry, but I think that I'm a bit obsessed with those...I love seeing what people have to say about my work!

Chapter 12 coming soon!

Merry belated Christmas, and Happy belated New Year!


	13. Scroll 12

Scroll 12

Miroku was sure that the figure that had just stood outside the door was that of one of his companions, though he didn't know who all of his companions were; he only remembered a little bit. Seeing Kirara had brought back a small chunk of his lost memories that were hidden deep in the crevices of his mind.

He saw the two-tailed creature take off as soon as he set his eyes on it, but he was determined to investigate. So he got off the majestic bed he had previously gotten as a payment, and walked carefully to the door; he didn't want to scare the thing away. He peeked around the corner to find Kirara looking curiously at him.

"Kirara, is that you?" Miroku asked in a soft, calm voice.

"Mew…mew!" Kirara replied, and inched closer to Miroku. She wasn't quite sure who he was, but she did know something. This man reminded her of someone. Kirara felt a very strong connection to the mystery person that Miroku reminded her of.

Miroku let the demon creep closer and closer to him. Soon he was able to reach out his hand and stroke Kirara's fur, which he did. He wanted to make Kirara feel as comfortable as possible; even is she had no idea who he was, he was sure he knew who she was.

After a long while of Miroku gently stroking Kirara, the cat demon felt like the man who was treating her with such love and care could definitely be trusted. "Mew?" she asked him.

"Yes, I can understand you, Kirara. Can you understand me?" the monk asked.

"Mew! Mew!" Kirara replied happily.

Miroku thought for a moment. The look that Kirara was giving him, it looked like one of curiosity and wonder. It didn't look like the kind of look that one would give someone they knew.

"Kirara, do you remember me?"

Kirara shook her head, indicating that she didn't remember him. "Mew…" she whispered.

"Oh…" Miroku sighed. "Then this is going to be a bit more difficult than I first thought."

Kirara wondered if she should tell the man that he reminded her of someone, though she quickly decided to find out more before she did. She did trust Miroku, but she had to do it for herself; she felt that she needed to do this to fulfil herself, for she felt a little bit empty.

Miroku thought about how to accommodate Kirara, seeing as he would be very busy. He knew he'd be way too occupied trying to figure out the mystery of Kirara, so he wouldn't have any time to participate in his job. That would mean he wouldn't have enough yen to buy food, or anything, for that matter. But him unravelling the mystery was too important to him, so he decided to risk it.

"Kirara, let's go back inside," Miroku suggested, and the two walked in out of the very late night air.

((Change in time))

Miroku had been searching for answers ever since he had discovered Kirara standing outside his door; that meant he'd been up all night attempting to find hidden meanings and many answers. He had finally fallen asleep due to exhaustion after hours of research. So Kirara, who felt that she owed him, figured she would find them some food; what had been in his stocks of items was almost completely disappeared, in order to keep Miroku awake.

Kirara silently crept out of the warehouse, and sniffed the early morning air for any traces of food that may be lingering in the atmosphere. She caught the scent of fish after only a few seconds of smelling, and followed the scent to get to where it had originated. Before long, she found the source.

She came across a wide, slow flowing series of streams. She gazed into the still waters and saw thousands of rainbow fish scales that were reflecting her surroundings. The fish that the scales were safely attached to were big, and moved fairly slowly.

Kirara struck the water with her paw, telling the yummy looking fish to say their goodbyes. Even when many of the fish became disoriented and confused, she continued to strike the water, although this time she was intending to go for the kill.

((Change in time))

Miroku's eyes fluttered open, and he slowly shook himself from his slumber. He looked around, and found Kirara watching over him.

"Hey, Kirara…" he said through a loud yawn. He looked around a little more, and discovered the five fish that Kirara had brought back from the stream. They were leaning against one of the many crates that littered the warehouse. "Did you get those for us?"

Kirara mewed happily and licked Miroku's cheek.

"Thank you, Kirara. You're a life saver…without you, we'd go hungry," Miroku thanked. He got up off the bed where he had fallen asleep in a very awkward position and walked around his piles of things. He walked around, examining nick-knacks and gadgets, and picked out ones he thought would be useful for his next task. Once he had a good-sized pile of things, he set them down on the concrete floor in a space that was clear of wood.

He took one of the empty crates and snapped the wood into dozens of small pieces. He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the pile of wood on fire.

"It's a good thing Stacy taught me how to cook…among other things, like using this portable flame," he said with a smile, as he prepared a hot breakfast for the companions.

Soon they had a crackling fire going, and a pot of steaming fish soup was being cooked. The smell of the soup filled the two's noses, and eventually they couldn't take it any longer; the hunger that had been growing inside of them broke free. Miroku took hold of two bowls he had hoarded and scooped a nice big, hot amount for each of them.

Soon the pot, as well as the bowls, was bone dry, and Miroku and Kirara's bellies were full.

"That was the best home cooked meal I've had…ever…" Miroku sighed. A generous belch followed his sigh.

"Mew…mew…" Kirara nodded in agreement.

And just like at Thanksgiving, were after the turkey is eaten, and everyone has had their fill, the two begun to get drowsy. They lay down on the two blankets Miroku had obtained, and gazed up at the roof. By the light of the fire, the two drifted off to sleep.

((Change in time))

When they awoke, Miroku checked up on a few things: the fire, which was but a smouldering heap of burnt wood, and the time.

"Wow…I'm surprised we didn't sleep longer…" he yawned, as the digital clock read 8:00 AM.

The sound of Miroku's voice shook Kirara from her state of being half awake, and she glanced at him questioningly. Although they only made eye contact, the two agreed on a few things right then. One, they were still stuffed from the dinner they had eaten in the very early hours of the day, and two, they had to get to know each other more.

"Kirara, how would you like to go for a walk?" Miroku asked as he patted his bulging belly.

"Mew!" Kirara answered, as she licked her lips.

The companions got up from the floor where they had slept and walked out into the early morning air. The smell of dew reached them, and they suddenly felt very relaxed. Wanting to shake off the last of their sleepiness, they simultaneously yawned and stretched. It worked, and they became oddly wide-awake.

Miroku noticed this and was very thankful. He as so used to waking up with different women, and this was very different for him. But he liked it; waking up with a friend was a lot more satisfying.

Now that they were ready to go off on an adventure, they wandered through the ally-ways, just walking to burn off steam and only for the sake of walking.

((Change in time))

They had been strolling along for a long while, and they had gotten their fill of fresh air. They decided that they had been out long enough, and that it was time to get back to solving Kirara's mystery. They made their way back to the warehouse, and when they got to the place, they got a very upsetting surprise.

When they arrived at the door of the warehouse, they observed an amazing, though horrible, sight. The inside of the building was engulfed in flames, and they were spreading to the corners, and leaping over the exterior of the place. The dancing flames swallowed every flammable substance they could reach, making the warehouse virtually unrecognizable.

"Mew!" Kirara cried in fear as she backed away.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I forgot about the embers of the fire…a breeze must have blown through here, and started up the fire again!" Miroku cursed, as he too backed away from the intense heat of the inferno.

Kirara cowered in fear, but found new courage somewhere inside of her. Her cat demon instincts took over, and she confidently called to Miroku, telling him what she was about to do.

She got up onto all fours, and took one last glance at the house where she had so greatly been taken in. Then, knowing that there was nothing she could do, she leapt away. She was very sad about the matter, although she knew that it couldn't be helped.

Miroku, who had barely heard Kirara's call over the roar of the fire, saw her suddenly spring away. He knew he had to follow her, for it was only a matter of time before the flames swallowed up everything in the area. He commanded his legs to move, and although they had tensed up due to stress, they did as he pleased.

The companions ran as far away as they could, not stopping to look back even once. They didn't want to take the blame, even though they were the ones who had caused the disaster.

They ran, and ran, and ran, and eventually the constant running tired them out. They slowed to a stop and slumped to the ground, their bodies crying out for rest. Their muscles ached, and they gasped madly for as much air as their lungs could hold.

Miroku and Kirara lounged there on the rocky pavement of the ally-way for a long while, thinking about what they'd gotten themselves into.

"Oh, Kirara…what have we done?" Miroku asked solemnly.

Kirara paid no attention to the monk's mourning, but instead pricked up her ears and intently sniffed the air. Although she couldn't recall ever smelling that patricular scent, she was sure she had just caught the scent of the mysterious woman she felt connected to.

Miroku saw how much attention his partner was giving this task of finding her long lost companion, and by the look she had on her face right then, he had a very good feeling that she had gotten a lead on one of her own matters. "Lead the way," he said kindly, as he got ready to run once again.

Kirara nodded and took off, with Miroku by her side. It seemed that she was just a bit faster than him, for he gradually fell behind. Despite this, she didn't slow down, and neither did the monk; he didn't want to loose what could possibly be his only lead on regaining the life he had once had.

At a four-way pass in the ally, Kirara began to lose the trail of scent that was leading her to the lady, so she transformed into her other form in an orangey blaze; she thought that having an extra sensitive nose would help her regain the scent. She thought correctly, and although the ladies she was tracking had never walked the path she walked then, she easily trailed them.

Miroku was running as hard as he could to keep up to the demon that was unintentionally kicking up dust in his face, and he was almost at his limit. He managed to keep running, and to get a slight change of scenery (the view of dirt and back legs was getting a little old) he turned his head to his right. As he barrelled through the four-way, he barely noticed a small creature backed into the dead end of one of the paths. He ignored it, and focused on not letting Kirara out of his sight.

They soon burst out of the alleyway, and stopped short at the edge of the sidewalk. They found themselves at a fairly empty street with absolutely no traffic. Kirara stared at the two young ladies who were walking on the other side of the street.

It sounded like they were talking about school, and since it was still daylight out; Miroku figured that they had just come from it.

"One of those ladies is her, isn't it? The on who's scent you caught…man, they are real beauties…" Miroku gawked, as his mouth hung open.

"Mew, mew!" Kirara cried happily.

((End of Chapter 12))

Well, school is back in session...yuck! I don't much like school at the moment. See, I used to have this friend who's into drugs and crap...she moved away, and I realized how crappy of a friend she was. Now she's back...I can hardly stand her.

Anyway, enough about my loathing for my used-to-be friends. On to the important stuff, like writing and things! My fanfictions are coming along pretty good...not much change from the last time I put a chapter up. I have about a zillion loose papers all over my room, and I'm too stuborn to just put them in a binder...so I got a notebook, and I'm writing them all out again! Hey, it gives me something to do when I have writers block, and want to write anyway!

I made my debut in the drawing world over the holidays. I made a comic for my friend...not one of those fancy ones with all the detail in the world...it's just a basic, not much detail, star person (I suck at drawing actual people) kind of comic. She seems to think it's good (she wants me to make more), but that could be because it's about silly things that happened, and a lot of that happens around us. We're a couple of random goofballs!

I believe I'll be making a new website sometime soon. I'm going to make it Inuyasha oriented, and put all Inuyasha things. If I can figure out how, I'll put episodes, songs, profiles, and so much more! If you have any suggestions of what to put on there, tell me, and I'll be sure to keep it in mind!

Anyway...I can't think of anything more to say, so...Chapter 13 coming soon!


	14. Scroll 13

Scroll 13

_Hmm…that name…it sounds so familiar…_ Shippo thought, as he gazed into Inuyasha's amber eyes. A moment of silence between the two passed, and then another. Finally, Inuyasha got fed up with the awkward silence, and decided to break it.

"You gunna say something, or what? I don't want to stand around here in this ally all day!" he blurted.

Shippo, who had zoned out, snapped out of it, and returned to reality. He said, "Well, now that I know your name, I guess you have the right to know mine. It's Shippo."

"Shippo? What kind of a name is that?" Inuyasha laughed so hard, tears came to his eyes.

"What kind of a name is Inuyasha?" Shippo countered. His reward for sticking up for himself was a big shiny lump on his head. A mini beating to the head wasn't the best reward ever, but it triggered something. It jogged his memory, just a bit.

"Inuyasha! I remember!" Shippo cried in glee as he pranced around a dumbfounded Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at the little guy, trying to figure out why the creature before him was so excited.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Inuyasha snapped nastily.

"You mean, you don't remember?" Shippo halted, and stared up at Inuyasha with a very confused look plastered on his face.

"Well, let me see. I probably wouldn't be so completely oblivious and clueless about whatever it is, if I did," he said with a very sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well then, I'll tell you what you should be remembering," Shippo offered confidently.

"Nobody tells me what I should and shouldn't do! Got it?" Inuyasha snarled.

"OK, OK…calm down, will ya?"

"Do…not…tell…me…what…to…do!" Inuyasha growled, as he took Shippo by the ear and whacked hid head very hard repeatedly.

"OW!! I take it back! I take it back!" Shippo yelped.

Inuyasha dropped Shippo to the ground. He turned away and crossed his arms. He didn't want to be told what to do, but he was curious about what the young boy in front of him had to say. In an annoyed tone of voice he muttered, "So, what is it I'm supposed to remember?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I don't care. Tell me."

"I don't understand half of it; I doubt you could get even a little bit."

Realizing what he'd just said, Shippo took off running. Knowing this Inuyasha person, he would most likely take Shippo's remark as an insult…but then again, it had been intended as one. And he knew that he would get violent, which Shippo didn't want to happen; he had just come out of a beating.

((Change in time))

Shippo dodged many things on his mad run away from Inuyasha. He ran around the corners of buildings, leapt over crates and piles of garbage, scurried through narrow passageways, and all the while he didn't look back or slow down. His only goal was to not end up where he had begun…or in a body bag.

Along the way to who knows where, Shippo took a wrong turn. He ended up at a dead end, and wasn't sure of what he was to do. If he stayed where he was, Inuyasha was sure to find him; and, if he started running again, Inuyasha would somehow catch him. He couldn't decide which option to choose, so he did the only thing he could think of. He slumped into the corner and cowered.

While he was waiting for his demise, which also went by the name of Inuyasha, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The something was out of the ordinary, just like him and Inuyasha. Wanting to see more of this peculiar sight, he stopped burning a hole in the ground with his fearful gaze, and looked up. What he was this: an orangey blur zoomed through the alleyway, followed by a young man.

Shippo got up, intending to follow these mysterious people. Unfortunately for him, though, just as he began to sprint after them, what he had been waiting for came. It came, even though he didn't want it to. Inuyasha fell from the sky, and landed on his feet right in front of Shippo.

"You really think you could outrun me? When I was traveling by rooftop so I could see every move you make?" Inuyasha laughed, as he stepped closer to Shippo.

Shippo stayed where he was. He had a dilemma, and he needed a way out of it. He couldn't think of anything to do, so he decided to sulk.

"Idiot…" he muttered.

A vein to the side of Inuyasha's head popped, and he smiled evilly. ""What was that, Shippo? I didn't quite hear ya," he said, as he cracked the two fingers he usually cracked.

"Inuyasha, wait! I didn't mean you…" Shippo protested, "We have to follow those people!"

Inuyasha stayed where he was, the menevolent look still on his face.

"You aren't going to let me go, are you?"

"You guessed right, Pipsqueak."

Shippo was getting desperate. _I have to catch up to those running people…but how? Inuyasha doesn't believe me, so there's no way on earth he'll let me go. I suppose if I can't get to those two, then I should at least try to make Inuyasha remember…then maybe I can trail them, once he remembers… _he thought. The harder he thought, the more an idea formed in his head. It soon became a complete idea, and he had to put it into action fast; if he was right about himself, he could get Inuyasha to believe him. But he had to act fast if he wanted it to work.

To catch Inuyasha off guard, Shippo bolted foreword from his standstill position. He ran between the half-demon's legs and made his way to where ever he could get; now his goal was to lead him into an open space, as to protect himself from his beatings. To his delight, he made it to the street before the hanyou caught him.

"STOP RUNNING!!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration as he grabbed Shippo's shirt to keep the boy from running.

"Fine, but only on one condition. Please, just give me a chance to show you that I'm right," Shippo pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll start running again…and you can't do anything about that because these people that are all around us will say something about it."

Inuyasha, who was growing weary of Shippo's constant nagging and runaway attempts, gave in. "What do you want me to do?" he sighed.

Shippo wracked his brain for an idea of how to get Inuyasha to believe him; his original plan had only brought him this far, and he hadn't gone past this point in his plan. Soon enough, his prayers were answered, and an idea popped into his head. He searched his pockets for the materials he believed would make Inuyasha believe, but was unsuccessful in finding them.

"I don't have what I need here…but I think I know where I can get a substitute. Let's go," he said.

Inuyasha, though he was very reluctant, followed the fox demon through the streets. He had long ago removed his grip on the young one, for he thought it may attract unwanted attention. But despite that, the odd pair attracted all kinds of awkward stares; they had forgotten their items that they had used to cover up themselves where they had first met, of all their ears and tails were out in the open. Not long after their street side meeting, they arrived at their destination.

"So, why are we here?" Inuyasha pondered, as he looked curiously at the building in front of him.

"This…this is the place," Shippo said with fear and sadness in his voice. He gulped, and then continued. "This is the place where I got degraded and humiliated…"

"Feh. If some little asshole picks on ya, they'll feel my wrath. Let's go in to get whatever it is ya need."

The pair ventured in, and right away Shippo found what he was looking for. He walked to the various shelves that contained random toys and games, which were all clustered together near the door. Everything he needed was there, and he grabbed them all: a wooden hammer, a wooden snake, and a wooden top.

Happy that he had obtained everything he needed, he calmly walked back to Inuyasha. He had refused to walk into the toy store; he said that it was too happy and joyful for his liking.

"Hey, you have to pay for those!" the cashier yelled from her till. She knew that they were very cheap toys, but she also knew that shoplifters started small, and worked their way up. They started young, and eventually stole very valuable things. So when she heard no answer, she picked up the cord phone that was attached to the till and called the police.

Although it was very unexpected to Shippo and Inuyasha, it happened. As the two walked away from the toy store and down the road, sirens began to blare. Soon a police car pulled over beside them.

"You're under arrest for shoplifting," the officer commanded, as he stepped out of the car. Shippo could tell that something was wrong, so he used his fox magic to disguise the toys as yen. He did this just in time, as right after he did, the officer handcuffed him and Inuyasha and shoved them into the back seat of the car.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha…" Shippo whimpered, aware that Inuyasha was staring madly at him.

A mere few hours later, the two sat in a jail cell.

((End of Chapter 13))

Well, I am SO bored right now...french class is torture, and so is P.E. (we're doing gymnastics)...And I don't like my french teacher much either. I finish all my work, and she says that I can't do my own thing. That pretty much eliminates most of my writing time...I get so bored after about 2 hours and 40 minutes of the same subject, so I usually end up writing a few chapters a week.

Story-wise, it's all good! I'm still working on getting a few more chapters done in all my other ones, and I'm thinking of branching out into Harry Potter and Invader Zim and other stuff as well...but first I have to get some ideas. But yeah, This one's still my main focus, since it's almost over. There's maybe 12 or so chapters left, and most of them are writen out, at least.

You know what's random? The other day in french class, I was really bored, and I couldn't do my story. So I started to doodle...on my hand! It ended up looking something like Uchiha Sasuke when his curse marks spread...

Well, I'm off to go do...stuff. I have about a million loose leaf papers hanging around my room that are chapters of my stories, so I found a neater way. I bought a really huge notebook, and I'm writing them all out in there! It's mostly out of boredom, but I also can't stand the thought of them getting lost...and they're leaving no room for other things in my room...

I suppose I'll post chapters even when nobody comments...I really want to get this up and out of the way, that way I can work on my other stuff as well! But I would still enjoy it if you would comment...I like to see how other people think my work is coming, and how I can make it better!

Chapter 14 coming soon!


	15. Scroll 14

Scroll 14

"Kirara, they haven't come out for a long time…do you think something happened to them?" Miroku asked fearfully.

He was getting very worked up over the whole matter, partly because it was so important to his cat demon friend. But also because his head was beginning to throb; seeing one of the girls was making him think just a bit too hard.

Kirara attempted to comfort Miroku, and rubbed her head against his leg. It didn't really work, though, because Kirara herself was getting a tad nervous, and it was clearly showing. "Mew," she said in a nervous, yet comforting tone.

The two of them had secretly trailed the two ladies that Kirara had sniffed out and led them to, keeping hidden all the while. When the girls hadn't emerged from the previous house they'd gone into, the two had started to get nervous. They had just about made themselves known to them, but they had restrained themselves.

It was a good thing they did, as moments later the girls were transported by car to another property. To make sure they wouldn't be seen, they decided to travel by air, that way there was almost no chance of being spotted.

Now they lay in wait for the maidens that they felt they knew. They waited until the sky above them grew into midnight black, and stars littered the vast heavens. And still they waited, until they couldn't possibly stand the constant waiting any longer.

"Kirara, I can't stand it any longer. What if the girls are in danger? We have to check on them," Miroku fretted.

Kirara mewed in protest, but went along with Miroku nonetheless. The two crept up the steps that led to the house very quietly, as to not disturb the night-time peace.

"The door's locked," Miroku stated, as he jiggled the doorknob of the front door to Kagome's house.

"Mew. Mew, mew!" Kirara declared, as she got ready to transform into her stronger self in order to break the door down.

"No, Kirara! Wait! Don't be so rash!" the Buddhist monk whispered loudly to his friend. "If the ladies are all right, then we mustn't disturb them. We have to figure out a more practical approach."

He looked around, thinking hard. He was trying to figure out a way to get safely inside the house, without anybody noticing that they were trespassing. His gaze landed on one of the house's second floor windows, and he got an idea.

"Kirara, you can transform, but you can't just barge in like you were about to. I just thought up a plan, so you have to do what I say, or it won't work. Is that OK with you?"

Kirara stayed silent for a moment, then said in a confident voice, "Mew!"

"OK, so here's the plan. I need you to lift me up to the second floor windows. If we're lucky, one of them will open, and we'll have a way in," he said simply.

In a matter of minutes, Miroku and Kirara were hovering beside the second floor windows. Kirara would stop at each one, and Miroku would carefully lean off of her to check if it was locked or open. After trying only a few windows, they found one that was unlocked.

"Kirara, once we enter, we have to be as quiet as possible. If we have to speak, we whisper, OK?"

"Mew," Kirara whispered in acknowledgement.

Miroku climbed off of Kirara and into the window that he had wrestled open; the reason it was unlocked was that it was so stuck, and the residents of the house figured that nothing could get through its stickiness.

Once he was in, he held out his hands to grab hold of Kirara. They had agreed that if she were to transform inside, there was a good chance that the house would burn down due to the blaze that accompanied her transformation.

Soon they were safely inside, and the investigation began. They crept past Kagome's mom, who was fast asleep in her bed; they had entered the house through her window. They made their way to the hall, and managed to not let anyone know that they were in the house.

They weren't sure of which way to go; the hallway stretched out in both directions, and snoring was hitting them from almost every angle. So they randomly picked a direction and continued on, hopeful that they had chosen the correct path.

After walking past a few doors, they came to the end of the hall. The door that faced them was open, which made it perfect for peeking in to see who was in the room. The door itself was almost identical to the one that they had entered the hall through, and for a moment it confused the monk and cat demon. But they quickly shook it off, and continued their journey.

"There they are…the beautiful ladies…" Miroku gaped, as he peeked around the corner at the two teenagers. They were fast asleep in their beds, as they should be at that time of night. They looked so peaceful in their slumber, and Miroku resisted his urge to do what he did best. He failed.

He tiptoed to the sleeping beauties, and just stared at the one in the bed. Then he suddenly felt like he needed to watch over the other one, who was nicely snuggled into her sleeping bag on the floor.

_They're so beautiful…especially this one…_ Miroku thought, as he knelt next to Sango, though at the time he had no idea that it was she. She rolled over in her sleep, just enough so she was facing the ceiling. The monk couldn't help but notice her chest, which rose and gently fell with each calm breath.

He knew that if he attempted to resist his temptation, he would most definitely be no match for it, so he didn't try to in the first place. Miroku reached out his hands and grasped Sango's PJed breasts, which were barely poking out from under the covers of her sleeping bag. He used squishing motions, and cradled them in his hands. Happy thoughts invaded him.

_So squishy…yet firm. And the perfect amount of softness…Ah! This is the life; just me, and this beautiful pair of breasts, _he thought, as a perverted type of smile crept across his face, and he continued to fulfil his craving.

Little did he know that with each push, poke, stroke, and squeeze, the young lady woke from her sleep. After not a long while at all, Sango was almost completely awake.

Sango woke with a start, and jolted from her sleeping position. She looked beside her to find what had disturbed her, which was Miroku. His hands were still busy fondling her pajama-covered tits.

"AHH!" she shrieked, as she very forcefully slapped his hand away. She wasn't quite satisfied with the crack sound that resulted, and she knew that he deserved a good harsh punishment for what he'd been doing, so she swung out her hand and slapped the side of his face as well.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Miroku complained, as he rubbed the red spot that was developing where he'd been smacked. "But it seems so…familiar…I love it!"

"Get away from me, Pervert!" Sango cried, as she gathered her covers to completely cover her chest.

"Do not worry, fair maiden! I do not mean to harm you!" the monk said in an attempt to make everything all right. Obviously, it didn't work in the least.

Sango scrambled over to Kagome, who was amazingly still asleep. "Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" she frightfully demanded, as she shook her girl friend with all the force she could muster after being violated in her sleep.

The constant, forceful shaking did wake Kagome up, and when she looked around her room, she saw great calamity.

Sango was cowering against her bed, while a strange man looked like he was trying to calm her down; an odd creature stood just outside her bedroom door, and it looked very confused. The sudden noise was very loud, and it hurt her ears a bit.

Although the noise level was very high, Kagome could still hear her family's voices among the commotion. She knew that her mom and grandpa wouldn't like what was going on, and she knew that she had to take action.

"Everybody, just SHUT UP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Lucky for her, the small group that was gathered in her room quieted down, and looked at her. Once everything was quiet, she could hear her mom's feet scuffling across the floor; she was getting closer and closer, and Kagome knew that she had to act fast.

She started barking out instructions, for she knew that it might be the only way for this to work. "Everyone, get in here! Sango, close the door! You two, hide. And stay quiet! Sango, follow my lead, and go along with what I say. We have to pull this off," she ordered with great intensity.

They got organised just in time, as moments later they heard the doorknob being twisted and a knock on the door. They had locked it, just in case.

"Kagome, what's going on in there?" her mom asked through the locked door.

"Oh, nothing…me and Sango were just…having a pillow fight! Yeah, that's it...a pillow fight! Right, Sango?" Kagome lied.

Sango hesitated. She wanted to stick by Kagome, but she also wanted the two who were cowering in the corner to be turned in. "Umm…uhh…" she felt a nudge in her ribs, and knew that there was no way out of it. "Yeah, that's right. A pillow fight. It's lots of fun!"

Kagome's mom figured that since they were teenage girls having a sleep-over, noise and pillow fights were to be expected. So all she did was tell them to keep it down; she really wanted to get a good night's sleep.

Once her mom was safely out of earshot, Kagome gave the all-clear signal, which was a thumbs-up. Everyone crawled out from his or her hiding places, and the charade was dropped.

Kagome sighed and looked around. "That was close," she said, "Now what the hell is going on here?"

((End of Chapter 14))

Hi! Things are going good. Lots of chapters that are almost ready to be typed, and a few chapters for my new ones. Still waiting to type out the new ones, though...! Time seems to be going by real slow, and I need something to do at the moment, so I'm writing them all out nicely. But I can't write out the new ones until I finish this one, for if I start them, I could end up with not enough space for this one, or too much space in between that I can't do anything with.

So anyway, It's all good over here. Getting a lot of writing time in durring school...my teacher's letting me do it again, since I'm done all my work early. Working on my other fanfictions as well, so they have two or three chapters each. I don't think I'll put them up until I'm done this one though...I already have a deadline of one chapter a week (hopefully), so I don't need another one. I'm still writing them leisurely though...that way, I'll have lots of chapters when I do post them up here!

Still thinking of making an Invader Zim fanfiction, but I can't think of a plot or anything...oh well! It'll all come in time, I suppose! Same with all the other stuff!

Time for me to go...see you all later! Oh, and if you like original poems, you should check out my account on On that site, my name's Writer of the Night.

And please, send in reviews! I really love them! I'm sorry for pretty much begging, but I really like to know how each chapter is! That way, I can hopefully make it better!

I've almost completed a random fanfiction of Robot Chicken, and as soon as I find a place on the site to put it, I'll post it! It's really random, and it makes fun of the restaurant Jack in the Box!

Heh...it's getting hard to not update every five seconds...I'm so bored. But I restrain myself, for I don't have enough chapters to do that, and I don't like to keep people waiting. Now, enough of me blabbering on and on...

Chapter 15 coming soon!


	16. Scroll 15

Scroll 15

"Nice job, Dumbass! Look what you've gotten us into!" Inuyasha raged, as he stormed around the jail cell that was just big enough to fit him and Shippo.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that this would happen?" Shippo protested, as Inuyasha continued to walk circles around him.

Inuyasha had been good about controlling his anger, but right then he let it loose…on Shippo. Shippo cried out in anguish as Inuyasha put an enormous amount of force into the punches to the head he was delivering to the young fox demon.

When Inuyasha was finished with beating up Shippo, the young fox demon's head was littered with large, shiny, throbbing lumps and bumps.

"OW!" Shippo wailed.

'Serves ya right. Now, keep quiet," Inuyasha ordered, more out of frustration than anything else.

Shippo kept quiet, though only because he was busy formulating a plan. Once his plan was well thought out, he waited. He waited for Inuyasha to calm down a bit, so it would be safer to make his move.

He poked his head over the edge of his bed and looked at the one directly above him, where Inuyasha lay. Although he knew that if he were to make one wrong move he could end up being in excruciating pain, he figured that this was as good a time as any.

"Inuyasha…you know how when those scary men arrested us, they didn't find the toys I took? Well, that's because I still have them," he whispered, as he held out the palm of his hand. Neatly placed in his hands were a few yen. Inuyasha watched as the yen began to change, and morphed into the toys that Shippo had stolen. They were now roughly the size of peanuts, and looked like nothing had ever happened to them.

"H-how did you do that?" Inuyasha questioned, as he stared at the miniature toys.

"Fox magic. See, when you first hit me, you jogged my memory. I remembered lots about myself, including how to use my fox magic. And I discovered why I look so weird; it's because I'm a fox demon," Shippo put simply.

"Right. Now stop yer lying, and tell me the truth!" Inuyasha demanded, as he rolled his eyes. He hopped off his bunk to talk face-to-face with his little friend.

"I am telling the truth…here, I'll show you. Stand back, Inuyasha," Shippo said confidently, as he shoved Inuyasha away from the back of their cell. The half demon ended up squished against the steel bars of the sliding door that held them prisoner.

Shippo channelled his fox magic into the little toy top he'd stolen. It was a lot of magic; so much, in fact, that the top began to grow. It grew, and grew, and grew. And as it grew, it began to rotate. Soon it was so big, and spinning so fast, that he couldn't hold it in his tiny hands any longer.

He threw it at the back wall with as much force as he could and yelled, "Smashing Top!"

The top, which continued to grow, zoomed toward the brick wall. It made contact with a loud crash, and dust and broken bricks scattered everywhere. Shippo and Inuyasha instinctively closed their eyes, but the debris entered their bodies through another opening.

"You…idiot…" Inuyasha wheezed between rough coughs that were triggered by the debris.

Shippo stayed silent, aside from his own hacking, for he saw that the dust had begun to clear. Soon the dust had settled, and they had a very clear view of the outside.

They ventured toward the gaping hole that was now occupying the wall, their curiosity getting the best of them. Even Shippo moved forward, because he didn't quite know what was to happen; that was one thing he didn't remember.

It was a bad idea on both their parts.

They reached their escape route, and observed a magnificent and breathtaking sight. Well, it was more out of the ordinary than it was magnificent, but you get the idea. Not only had the top grown to an unthinkable size, but the rapid rotations had caused a tornado to form above it as well. The pull of the tornado was too strong for Shippo and Inuyasha to resist, and they knew it.

Although they were aware that it was futile, they attempted to escape the pull of the tornado by grabbing hold of the wall that Shippo had pulverized. They held on for dear life, as the bottom halves of their bodies lifted of the ground and were pulled into the direction of the massive whirlwind.

"Shippo, do ya think we should've held onto the beds that're bolted into the good wall?" Inuyasha shouted over the noise.

"Yeah, that might've been a good idea!" Shippo shouted back.

To their misfortune, they had grabbed hold of two particularly unreliable pieces of brick wall, and as their desperate grip grew tighter, the wall crumbled and slipped between their fingers.

They finally had to let go, as the fragments of wall that they had been holding onto were almost completely gone. They flew from their places into the swirling tornado, feet first. The room that they had been kept in slowly shrunk in their vision, as the top powered tornado was a ways away from the prison. Around and around in the tornado they spun. Inuyasha's stomach churned, and he desperately fought the urge to throw up.

After being tossed around in the tornado at high speeds, they began to slow. Shippo noticed this, and also realized that the fall to the ground could end up being very painful. With that in mind, he chose to show Inuyasha another one of his fox magic tricks.

"Transform!" he bellowed, just as the tornado dissipated and the top shrunk to its normal size. In an explosion of smoke, he did just what he'd said; he transformed. He expanded 'till he was the size on a small hot air balloon, his skin became pink and rubbery, his arms and legs became sticks while his hands and feet became little pink balls, and his eyes grew to take up most of his face. His clothes disappeared as well.

Since the tornado had cleared, visibility had returned, to an extent. That was lucky for Inuyasha, as while Shippo was gently floating in the air, he looked around. He observed the half-demon plummeting towards the earth.

"Inuyasha…I'll save you!" he cried, as he sped toward Inuyasha. He positioned himself directly underneath his flailing companion. Confident that he was about to save a life, he braced himself for impact.

Inuyasha crashed into Shippo, and the force of the impact forced him to sink into Shippo's smooth, pink flesh. It reacted just like a balloon; Shippo's body rejected him, and forced Inuyasha out. He shot into the air, and came back onto Shippo. This motion repeated many times, and he ended up bouncing on Shippo's head for a while.

"What the hell? What's going on here?" Inuyasha burst out, as Shippo carried him to the ground. The fox demon transformed again, this time back into his normal form. Inuyasha tumbled to the ground, having nothing to sit on anymore. As Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, Shippo obtained his top. He placed it securely in his pocket, and then turned to face Inuyasha.

"What? Don't you remember yet?" Shippo asked inquisitively, though in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. He'd gone through all that trouble, and now it looked like Inuyasha still didn't get it.

Inuyasha stared blankly down at Shippo, and then murmured, "Yeah…but…what the hell?" He was clearly shocked from the rapid progression of events, and stunned from his memories returning to him so rapidly. And although most of his memory had returned, not all of it did.

"Well then, what do you remember?"

Inuyasha fell silent, and a devastated look crossed his face. He looked at the ground for a moment, and then suddenly snapped his head up. His bottom lip quivered.

"Kagome? Kagome? Where's Kagome? Kagome!" he cried in vain, as he franticly looked in all directions for the person he loved and protected.

"Kagome? What's a Kagome?" Shippo questioned.

Inuyasha paid no attention to Shippo; he was too busy ranting, raving, and generally acting insane. He wouldn't stop calling out Kagome's name.

Shippo could hear the police's hound's barks, and realized that they were now on the run. He was about to take action, when Inuyasha unknowingly beat him to it.

The half demon suddenly began to run; he ran so fast, a small trail of dust was left floating in the air behind him. Shippo was slightly stunned by his companion's sudden movements, but he very quickly recovered, and sprinted after him. He barely kept up, but he managed; he didn't fall too far behind.

"What's gotten…into you…Inuyasha?" Shippo called to his "friend" between heavy breaths.

"Kagome…where's Kagome…" he heard Inuyasha mutter.

Shippo knew that in his crazed state, Inuyasha would never calm down and listen to reason. So he decided to make the hanyou talk to him, with a little help from his fox magic.

"AHH!! Holy shit!" Inuyasha yelled, as he halted and took a step back. A huge wooden snake towered before him. It shook its painted face menacingly, and the sound of wood crashing against wood filled the air.

Shippo took advantage of Inuyasha's shock, and secretly put a seal that he'd found hidden in his pocket onto a little Buddha statue. Once the seal was completely stuck on the statue, he let his fox magic flow into it.

"Inuyasha, please listen to me," Shippo said politely.

"No, I have to find Kagome," came the reply.

Shippo wracked his brain for another way, but was unsuccessful in finding one. So he silently walked up to Inuyasha and placed his backup plan in the half demon's hand; the statue. It began to grow rapidly, and the bigger it got, the heavier it got. Soon it was too heavy for Inuyasha to hold, and he fell face first into the ground.

The fox demon observed Inuyasha's face, and saw that he'd forgotten about this Kagome person for a split second or so. Happy that this was so, he figured that he could make Inuyasha say what he remembered.

"Inuyasha, tell me everything you remember. And not just about this Kagome person. Tell me EVERYTHING," Shippo demanded.

((End of Chapter 15))

Well, here you go...chapter 15!

I'M SO HAPPY! And for multiple reasons. Not only are my fanfictions and original works going smoothly, so many great things are happening! See, a while ago, I had found a lost dog. I put up posters, and nobody claimed him, so we kept him. Then, a few days ago, we found his owner. I was expecting her to take him back, but instead she gave him to us! It really restored my faith in the human race, you know...! Besides that, three of my classes this week: French, P.E., and Health and Career.

Other than that, it's going really good over here, as usual. I started making the comics that I had created into acutal stories, so that means that I'm working on...five or six things at once...wow! I didn't know that I could do that!

So...yeah! I'm still saving up for a laptop. So far, I have $600 of the $1024 that I need. Yes, I've already calculated everything. I'm a bit obsessive that way...I'm so excited about it, so when I'm bored I calculate how long it'll take me to get it. Once I get it, my fanfiction writing will go a lot faster...the motherboard of the computer I'm using is pretty much done.

Well, the end of my first fanfiction is coming relatively soon...maybe a month or two, since I'm putting up one chapter a week. There's only about nine or ten chapters left to post, so stay tunned to see how this whole thing ends!

Now, enough of me talking uncontrolably...

Chapter 16 coming soon!


	17. Scroll 16

Scroll 16

"What the hell?" Sango shouted, as she stared angrily at Kagome. "What are you thinking? We have to turn them in! Why did you protect them, Kagome?"

"I have my reasons," Kagome said calmly, though the situation around her wasn't calm at all. Not only were the two intruders poking around her room without care, but also Sango wouldn't stop badgering her.

Sango was relentless. But she had a good reason; she'd just been violated, and she wanted righteous justice. "Why, Kagome? Why didn't you expose them as the creepers they so obviously are? This isn't right…" she complained in a whiney voice, as she shot the two trespassers a very dirty look.

"Sango, trust me on this," Kagome assured the nervous girl. She herself didn't know exactly what was going on at the moment, but it somehow felt right to her.

Kagome, as she sat on her bed, took a moment to let her brain process all the new information that was being thrown at her. It had all happened so fast, and an overwhelmed feeling swept over her. Finally, after just a few moments of trying to calm herself and clear her mind, she felt that she was ready to explain her far-fetched theory to the group of people that was crowded in her room.

"OK, so I have a theory about all this madness," she started. To her surprise, the arguments that had bubbled up between the group immediately quieted down, and all attention became focused on her. The sudden quiet shocked her a little, and she temporarily forgot what she was going to say.

"Yes?" the monk urged the teenager. He truly wanted to know everything, especially why he was so attracted to the woman who sat right beside him.

Kagome quickly regained her composure and remembered what the mini speech that she'd hastily prepared for her audience, and began.

"Well, don't you think that all this is a bit…I don't know…strange? I mean, new students and perverts and weird cat things all showing up out of nowhere, and coming together within a few days of each other. Nothing like this has ever happened to me, at least not that I can remember. How 'bout you guys?"

The three listeners talked among themselves, and simultaneously came to a conclusion. Their hair swung in the air as they shook their heads from side to side. Nothing like that had ever happened to them that they could remember.

"And I don't know about you, but you all seem really familiar to me," Kagome continued.

Again, they all agreed.

"Now, I think this whole ordeal is connected to a recurring dream I've been having lately. In my opinion, we used to know each other. But something happened to make us forget it all. Does that make sense to you?" Kagome finished.

Kagome figured that the group in her room would mimic the reaction that she'd gotten from Sango, though she was very wrong indeed. In fact, she was slightly taken aback when she saw what they actually were. The mood in the room was the exact opposite of what she'd predicted, for everyone, including Sango, seemed to agree with her.

But although everyone concurred with her, she still felt something troubling in the back of her mind. She decided to voice her newly found opinion to the group.

"You guys…I think this whole thing is great and all, and I don't mean to break up the reunion, but something's still bothering me. This somehow doesn't feel right…like there's more to it or something. If my dreams are correct – and I believe they are – there are two other people out there…two more people that are connected to us," she said in a timid voice; she didn't want the group to get mad at her for breaking up the fun.

The little group that was huddled in her room seemed to be open to anything at the moment, and they proved it to her then. With open minds, they took it all in and formulated a plan.

Among the commotion, they had forgotten to introduce themselves. So once the plan was thought out, they got right to it to get it over and done with. It took only a few minutes, and once they had gone through the introductions, they got right back into their mission.

It was a shoddy plan, yes, but it was all they could do at the time; with not many supplies and no idea of what exactly they were looking for, it was kind of hard for them. Since they couldn't think of anything else to go on, they went with the plan.

Kagome knew that if she were caught for what she was about to do, there'd be hell to pay in her house, but she didn't care in the least. This was important to her, and she was determined to solve her life's mystery; she was single-minded in finding the many missing pieces of the puzzle of her life.

"OK, guys, this is what we need; the flashlights are hidden at the fridge, and…well, that's about it. It's all we have, too. Let's go," the self-proclaimed leader instructed.

They headed from Kagome's room to the stairs, and from there to the kitchen. Kagome reached to the top of the fridge and felt around as soon as they had all gathered in the room. She very quickly found the stash of flashlights that her mom had stored there for emergencies. She pulled her hand away; not only was she clutching a small cardboard box of flashlights, but her hand was also covered in dust.

Everyone took a flashlight from the stock but Kirara; since she only had paws attached to her limbs, she wasn't able to carry one.

Once they had the few supplies they needed, they carefully opened the front door. It let out a shrill creak when they slowly opened it, despite their carefulness. They halted and listened as hard as they could for any movement that came from upstairs. To their relief, everything was silent, and they continued on their way.

It was still very dark outside, and a small breeze chilled their bones. They continued nonetheless, sure that what they were doing was the right thing to do.

They switched their flashlights into the "on" positions, and the small beams of light lit up Kagome's yard. Now that their vision was restored, they headed to the street, only to get a startling surprise when they reached the almost-deserted road.

When they stepped off of Kagome's property and onto the cement of the sidewalk, they looked in all directions. Since they had no idea of where they were to search first, they randomly picked a way to go.

They were just about to step onto the street in order to get to the other side of the road when a long string of police cars sped past. They were nearly run over, though not one of the cars seemed to pull over to see if they were OK.

"There's been a --- out at --- prison! We --- backup, now! I repeat, --- backup!" they heard one of the officers yell into his little radio. That was all they heard, for as soon as the wail of the sirens entered their ears, they lost almost all sense of hearing.

Soon all but one of the black and white cars had raced past them; only one stayed behind. The lone cop had noticed the foursome, and had committed to his duty of public safety. But seeing them all alone in the middle of the night had also sparked his suspicion.

He stepped out of the car and stood to face the group. He looked very official, as all officers do, as he delivered his message. He was about to state his warning when he noticed how young the people before him looked.

"What're yall doin' down here at this hour?" he asked with a throaty snort, as he looked down on them.

The group thought for a moment. If they told their true intentions, they could get taken in for questioning. If that happened, they would have no hope on earth of finding their two missing companions. So they quickly thought up a lie to throw the chubby little man off their case.

"Well…uhh…umm…we're tourists! Yeah, that's right! We're a small group of tourists, traveling the world with our cat," Sango piped up when no one else did.

It seemed that the cop doubted them, but he let them go regardless. He had better things to do that go stray kid wrangling.

"Fine. Just be careful, will ya? Two odd looking fellows just broke out of the local jail, and they're wanderin' around somewhere. So you'd better keep yer guards up and watch yer backs," he advised.

The foursome took heed, though they thought strangely about the matter. For some reason that was unbeknown to them, this jailbreak had perked their interest.

The police officer was satisfied that he'd done his jog correctly, and decided to join his partners in hunting down the culprits of the breakout. As soon as the cop got back into his car, the group shared their feelings about the situation.

"Everyone, I don't remember everything, but think about it. Don't you think we'd need someone strong with us? If we were battling evil and stuff, I mean," Kagome suggested.

"You have a point there, Kagome. Us alone would probably be pretty weak against the forces of evil. We wouldn't fair well at all," Miroku agreed with a nod.

Kirara, who hadn't said anything for a long while, spoke up. "Mew…mew. Mew," she voiced, as she ran around a little to try to get her point across.

"OK, that's really weird…I can understand that…THING," Sango said in a very surprised tone of voice, as she pointed at the dancing Kirara.

"Her name is Kirara, and she is not a THING. She's a living being, just like all of us. We already did the introductions, so when you call her that it hurts her feelings," Miroku stood his ground, and protected his little friend.

"Mew…" Kirara thanked, as she rubbed her head against his leg.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you both have a good point. If there are two strong criminals who just happen to belong in our misfit group, the jail would be the best place for us to look right now," Sango concluded, keeping Kirara's words of wisdom in mind.

Since the policeman that had lectured the group still hadn't left, they waited patiently until he did so. Their hands waved back and forth in the air innocently as he finally started up the car engine and zoomed off to join his comrades.

The shrill wail of the sirens stayed with the gang even though the cars were long out of sight. But eventually they too faded into the distance, and they were then able to put their new plan into action.

They were about to start to activate their plan, when a random thought floated through Kagome's head.

"Guys, I just realized something! How are we supposed to know where these criminals are? They wouldn't be stupid enough to break out of jail and stay there, would they?" Kagome fretted.

"You're right…follow that car!" Miroku yelled. He knew that the police cars would be sure to lead them to their targets: the two outlaws.

So they ran as fast and as hard as they could, but they were no match for the speeding cars. Finally they had to give up; the car wasn't in their line of vision any more, and the wail of sirens couldn't guide them any more, for they had faded too far into the distance. They couldn't hear the wailing any more.

They slowed to a stop and stood there on the deserted sidewalk. They panted heavily, and they could barely see their wisps of breath floating in the air like the exhaust from the cars that they had seen only moments ago.

"Guys…what do we do now?" Sango asked between gasps for air.

"We could…wander around and…maybe we'll…cross paths…" Miroku huffed.

They couldn't think of another good plan, so instead of going to the jail, they took a shortcut through the more crime-infested part of the city. Luckily for them, luck was on their side that night.

Out of nowhere, they heard a harsh voice calling out in the night. But although it was harsh, it also sounded very desperate.

"Kagome!" the voice screamed, "Kagome! Kagome, where are you? Kagome!"

"Kagome…that's me…" Kagome whispered obviously, as she tried to figure out where the voice was coming from.

((End of Chapter 16))

Hey, everyone! I am SO sorry for the update wait! I've been sick for the last half a week, and I wasn't allowed on the computer...and before the sickness came upon me, I finally got my laptop! It's Windows Vista, so I've been relearning half of the stuff and installing programs.

This is the first chapter I'm putting up that hasn't been proofread. The person who was doing it...I just decided to not use her anymore. She's never seen any of the shows that I do fanfictions on, so she doesn't know when something's good or bad. It'll just be easier this way, and the updates may come sooner...it all depends how busy I am and stuff, I guess.

So tell me how good you think this chapter is, and if I really do need someone to proofread my work...please?

Now, I must say goodbye for now...I'm not exactly supposed to be on at the moment...

Chapter 17 coming soon!


	18. Scroll 17

Scroll 17

"Kagome, do you think this is the big clue we've been looking for?" Miroku asked, as the voice calling Kagome's name continued.

"I…I don't know. It seems to…bring back parts of my lost memories…" Kagome replied in an odd tone of voice. She had zoned out almost completely, trying to figure out whom the voice belonged to.

"Well if it's doing that, it must be important. I say let's go find out who it belongs to. But we'd better hurry…listen," Sango said, as she herself listened. The violent voice had suddenly stopped in mid sentence, and silence was in the air.

Kagome randomly woke from her odd trance, and returned to reality. She had heard the conversation take place while she was out of it, so it was like nothing had ever happened.

"Oh…I think it was coming from that direction," Kagome said, as she pointed to her right; she was pointing towards a small group of rundown shops.

"Mew," Kirara contradicted, as she pointed her nose in the opposite direction; she was pointing to a nearby forest.

The gang had come across a problem. Either they could search in the buildings, which could provide excellent shelter for an escapee, or they could seek in the forest, which would provide a perfect cover.

"Guys, I'm siding with Kirara on this one," Sango said, proclaiming her agreement with the demon cat.

"Fine then. Let's have a vote," Kagome suggested; she was sure that she had picked the right place to look, and she wanted the chance to prove it.

Miroku decided to take on the roll of presenter to present the vote. "All for following Kagome, raise your hand now," Miroku announced. Only Kagome did so, which made her feel slightly alone. "All for following Kirara, raise your hand," he continued, and all but Kagome did so.

Kagome knew that she'd been beaten, and accepted that fact. "OK then, Kirara. You won fair in square, so show us what we're looking for," she said in an encouraging tone of voice to cheer her little companion on.

Kirara did what Kagome and the gang had instructed, and began to trot in the direction of the dank forest. Being the only one who could accurately track the people they were looking for, she began to get a bit cocky. A satisfied smile crossed her face.

They were at the edge of the first row of trees when an odd smell found its way to Kirara's nose. She couldn't ever recall smelling it, but it was familiar nonetheless. It puzzled her, just as Sango's scent had at first.

"Mew. Mew…mew," she said excitedly, as she tried desperately to get the group's attention. At first her attempts didn't work in the least; everyone else had started a discussion about what they were going to find. But she eventually did get their concentration, though it was by other means than she would have hoped.

"Ouch!" Miroku sobbed, as Kirara's sharp teeth sank into his skin, "What's that for?"

"Guys…I think she's trying to tell us something," Kagome insisted when she saw the look in Kirara's eyes. It was one of wanting and desperation.

"Oh! In that case, go on. Tell us what you found," Sango said, as she inspected Miroku's bite wound. She knew that if nothing were done, it would get infected. So she reached for her shoulder, but found no remedies.

That began to bring back memories of her own; memories of pain and suffering. They were memories of her horrifying past.

Kirara continued on, not taking notice of the actions of her long-time buddy. She figured that one of the other two could fill her in on this new information if she was too out of it to figure it out for herself. "Mew mew mew. Mew. Mew, mew!" she explained when she once again had the attention she needed.

"Interesting…two voices coming from that direction and two familiar yet unfamiliar scents…do you think they're the ones?" Miroku pondered, as he rubbed his ankle to help the pain to disappear.

"Uh, Miroku? She never said anything about voices," Kagome pointed out, as she rolled her eyes at Miroku.

"Oh…well…" Miroku started, but was interrupted almost immediately.

"About the people…there's only one way to find out if they're in our group. Let's go," Sango said with a shrug.

"Yeah, on we go," Kagome agreed, though she was really thinking, _Holy crap! Let's just go find them already!_

Kirara continued to lead the way, her nose pressed to the freshly dewed grass. She easily led them through the outer, thinner part of the forest and into the thicker, inner part of it without any hesitation.

The land was hard to navigate, seeing as there wasn't much of a path to walk on. Combined with the minimal light given off by the flashlights, broken twigs that littered the forest floor, and brittle leaves, it was a very annoying and difficult terrain. And that was without the other, more unpleasant things.

"Oh, that's just wrong," Miroku complained, as he lifted his leg to reveal the bottom of his shoe. Squashed to the sole of his shoe was a medium-sized pile of fresh dookie.

"Miroku, let's just go, OK? We may not have much time," Kagome reminded, and they continued on their way. For some time after that, a soft squeaking sound could be heard constantly; Miroku was busy wiping his shoe on the ground to get the gooey dung off.

Things were beginning to look dim for the hunters. They had no idea where they were going, where they were, and their vision had greatly decreased; Sango's flashlight had burnt out, and they had no spare batteries to restore it to its former glory.

Just when they had almost given up all hope in succeeding, they started to regain it.

"Holy crap! I think luck really is on our side tonight!" Sango said happily, as she attempted to look around. Kagome and Miroku were up ahead, so that didn't go well; she ended up walking head on into a very large oak tree. She fell to the ground with a plop.

Not wanting to get lost in the infinite darkness, she quickly recovered and hastily rejoined the rest of the group.

"Mew," Kirara agreed, as she sniffed the air. She acted as if Sango's tree hugging incident had never happened; but then again, she didn't know that it had.

"I think you're right," Kagome concurred, as she cupped her ears to better her hearing.

To their joyful surprise, their hunt was able to continue, thanks to a few awesome contributing factors.

Kirara found that the scents had gotten stronger, which made it easier to find the exact co ordinance of the mysterious people. And not only that, but the group had begun to hear voices. They were feint, but they were definitely there.

"Hurry, before they disappear again!" Miroku reminded with haste in his voice, and they all followed his words of wisdom. Everyone there recognized the voices as the ones they'd heard at the beginning of their forest hunt.

The voices did die down, though at that point it really didn't matter. Kirara had locked on to the people's scents, and was steadily leading them through the night. The voices didn't end up returning, but the group didn't care. They had confidence in their little friend.

((Change in focus))

"Inuyasha…you have to tell me what you know," Shippo said for the millionth time.

Inuyasha scratched his head uncaringly. "You got me calmed down, so let me go. Maybe them I'll tell ya what I know," he relayed.

"No, Inuyasha. Tell me now," Shippo stood his ground. He had gotten this far, and he didn't want to give up now.

"You're starting to annoy me, Shippo…"

"So? Tell me, and you'll have all the freedom in the world."

"Get this damn thing offa me!" Inuyasha roared; his patients had grown thin, and his temper had finally snapped.

_Oh, crap!_ Shippo thought nervously as he bit his fingernails, _If this keeps up, we'll be caught in no time!_

He could barely see Inuyasha in the darkness of the night, but he knew that the hanyou was struggling to break free of the trap that Shippo had caught him in.

"Let me out!" Inuyasha howled again.

Shippo was feeling unusually daring right then, and he knew that he had to do something to prevent them from being captured again. So he quickly devised a not-so-clever plan and walked up to Inuyasha.

Once he had gotten close enough to Inuyasha to put his plan into action, he wound up his hand…and his nerve; this wasn't the easiest thing on earth for him to do. He closed his eyes in nervous anticipation and he let it rip. The resulting clapping sound and small but sharp pain shut his partner up.

"If you don't want to end up back in that place, keep quiet," Shippo demanded with a pinch of dread in his voice; the mean people and the solemn atmosphere of that horrible jail had scared him to death.

Inuyasha fell silent, if only for the fact that Shippo's sudden aggression had stunned him. He couldn't recall the timid creature ever acting up like that and slapping him.

"I don't care what you do or don't remember anymore, Inuyasha. All I care about right now is not getting caught," Shippo continued in an intense whisper.

To Shippo's amazement, Inuyasha kept quiet for some time. The shock had worn off, so this was for real. Inuyasha was really listening to Shippo, and obeying him as well.

Silence settled over the two as Inuyasha rubbed his slightly swollen cheek and Shippo looked nervously around for danger. Moments of this intense tense silence passed, and what happened next scared Shippo out of his pants.

Shippo and Inuyasha both heard the crunching of dry leaves, and they both saw the light of flashlight beams. Shippo knew that if they were to get away, he'd have to free Inuyasha from the trap that he was caught in; it was like a fly in a spider's web. He needed Shippo to set him free.

So Shippo got to it lickidy-split. _All I have to do is take the seal off…then we're good to go…_ he thought, as he dug his fingernails under the cream coloured seal and ripped it off. The statue immediately shrunk back to its normal size.

"Inuyasha, we gotta get out of here!" Shippo pointed out franticly, as Inuyasha jumped up from the position he'd been stuck in. It was obvious that the intruders were quickly approaching them, and they knew that they had to act fast if they wanted to escape.

"You think I don't know that?" Inuyasha snapped angrily. The pressure was starting to get to him.

They were just about to take off running when a small group of people entered the clearing. A small two-tailed creature accompanied the three young adults of the group, two of which were carrying flashlights. The creature mewed happily, and everyone in the group nodded in agreement.

"Uh-oh…" Shippo groaned, as one of the two flashlight beams landed on him. The light that it gave off made Shippo's shadow elongate, and it crept up the wall of trees that stood tall behind him.

"Shit…" Inuyasha grumbled in an annoyed tone of voice, " How the hell am I s'posed to get outta this crap?"

Shippo briefly noticed that Inuyasha was only thinking of himself, but he didn't care. He was too busy focusing on their captors.

The small group moved toward Inuyasha and Shippo, and the two noticed something odd. These people didn't look like cops at all; they looked more like regular people more than anything.

((End of Chapter 17))

Well, here's chapter 17...hurra! I'm back on track with my fanfiction writing, so now I can work on future chapters without any worry at all. I was right...with no editor, this is starting to go pretty smoothly.

I hate my laptop at the moment. Whenever I try to log in to my account, this message pops up: You must be logged in to access this page. IT'S SO ANNOYING!!! Anyway, now that my random fit of doom is done, on to the good stuff...at least, I think it's good.

Oh...I am so screwed right now. I was sick last week, and I missed three days of school. It was a four day week. My school is on the system where I have two subjects a day, so I'm really behind. The science is easy to catch up on, but it's the metalworks is the thing I'm worried about. I can't do it at home, so there's almost no way of catching up...that is, if I want to keep the quality...

That's about it, acctually...stay tuned for Chapter 18...it's coming soon to a story near you!


	19. Scroll 18

Scroll 18

"Who…who are you?" Kagome asked the fugitives that stood before her. She was sure that they were the ones whom her group had been looking for, but she had to confirm it; she had been wrong about which way to go, so she doubted herself just the slightest bit.

The two who were in the spotlight stayed silent. It looked like they were trying to find a way to get out of their sticky situation. They were attempting to find a way to get away.

Miroku noticed this, and decided to eliminate the possibility of escape. He said in a voice of authority, "Do not move from here, please. We have the clearing surrounded; you're cornered with no place to run."

Miroku's fib seemed to work on Inuyasha, for he didn't want to go back to that dank place. It gave him the heebie-jeebies. Shippo, however, wanted to analyze the situation. This didn't seem right to him.

_These people don't look like the people who took us to that jail in the first place…they can't be cops. Who are they, and what do they want with us? _Shippo thought. Before he could ask them what was on his mind, the man spoke.

"Please, let us help you. We can get you out of here. And with without hassle, no less," the monk offered kindly.

Shippo figured that this was as good as it was going to get, so he took up the man's offer. It took some doing, but he also managed to convince Inuyasha to do so as well. With a little threat of his Buddha statue crushing his hand again, that is.

((Change in Time))

Soon, they had all gotten safely away from the danger of the clearing and the real police, and were on their way to Kagome's house. Their daring escape was quite miraculous; cops were combing the entire woods intensely, and they had gotten away without any trouble at all.

"So, what's with the ears and stuff?" Kagome asked, as she snuck up behind Inuyasha. He was about to say that he didn't know, but stopped short when he felt his ears being rubbed; Kagome hadn't been able to resist their adorable cuteness.

Now that they had two new people in their group, they had to go through introductions again. They did so, and soon everybody felt fairly comfortable with each other. Almost everyone, that is.

A loud smack could be heard, serving as an announcement saying that Miroku had once again been doing his thing.

"Pervert," Sango muttered, as she rubbed her slapping hand.

"So, how did you get the idea to break out of jail?" Miroku hastily changed the subject, as he massaged his red and tender cheek.

Shippo let out a high-pitched giggle at the thought of the memory. "I saw a bunch of kids playing a game called 'Jail Break' while I was wandering around. It looked like fun, so I thought I'd try it," he said modestly.

"Idiot…" Inuyasha murmured, being his usual negative self. He crossed his arms in a matter-of-factly type of way and continued, "Anyone could've done it, so don't you go and start feeling almighty around me."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started. The half demon's response to her disappointed tone of voice was merely sticking his nose up in the air and uncaringly saying "Feh."

But Kagome wasn't paying attention to Inuyasha's incompetence. The sound of her own voice saying Inuyasha's name had triggered something in her brain. Random and helpful memories flooded her mind.

"What's with her? Is she broken or something?" Inuyasha asked stupidly when he saw that Kagome had once again zoned out. He was about to poke her head when he jumped back in surprise.

"Inuyasha! I remember!" she exploded excitedly, " I remember something. I might know who can help us straighten this all out. She may be able to help us unravel this mystery."

"Who?" everyone asked at once. They had all been wondering was going on, and they wanted answers.

"My mom!"

((Change in time))

"What is it, Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked, as she put their new supply of groceries away. She had come back from her shopping trip to find the large group of people gathered in her kitchen. Somehow, Kagome had managed to keep the gang hidden from her mom for the night, and half the day as well.

"Well, remember last night, when you asked me how Inuyasha was doing and I didn't know what you were talking about?"

"Yes," her mother confirmed, as she slapped Inuyasha's hand away from a pile of containers filled with instant cook noodles. She didn't care how hungry he was or how much he wanted them; they were for Sota's lunch, so he couldn't have them.

"Oh god…this is so embarrassing, but…could you please tell me what we do?" Kagome said gingerly, as her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"What do you mean?" Kagome's mom puzzled.

"What do we do? Where do we go? WHO ARE WE?" Kagome burst. This was very frustrating for her; she didn't know a thing about herself, or her friends.

"Oh, well…that's a big question…" her mom said quietly. This whole ordeal was starting to worry her. She knew what kinds of things her daughter did, and she knew how dangerous her tasks were. She'd been thinking about it a lot lately, and it was really getting to her.

And here stood the perfect opportunity. She could make Kagome live a normal life, and they could finally be a normal family. She could tell her child a load of lies, and never have to worry about Kagome's safety again. But there was just one problem; she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Among her thinking, she had thought about her day and age: the present…the world as it was right then. If she were to keep Kagome from her grand adventure, Naraku would surely win the battle of power.

And if Naraku won the fight, the world as they knew it would change drastically. An unthinkable amount of evil would envelope the globe, crime would be afoot everywhere, and dastardly demons would rule all of humanity.

She just couldn't bring herself to doom the world like that. The grief and guilt would consume her, and she wouldn't be able to live her life normally.

So she did the right thing, and told Kagome and her friends everything that she knew. It turned out to be a lot of information.

((Change in time))

Kagome's mom's speech had taken a long time. Longer than expected, to be exact. By the time she finished explaining their lives to them, it was evening once more.

"So…I do have a huge boomerang after all…" Sango muttered, as she remembered Kagome telling her so when they'd first met, "I wonder where it is…"

"And my staff…what ever happened to it…" Miroku pondered, as he scratched the stubble on his chin; he hadn't been able to shave for quite some time, what with this whole adventure taking up all his time and all.

"I can just go out and buy a new bow and some arrows…but what about Inuyasha's demon sword, Tetsusiaga?" Kagome asked innocently.

Kagome's mom had a very good feeling of where everything was. It would be against the law to retrieve them, but she felt she had to help her daughter and her friends complete their mission. For the world's sake.

"Here, I'll help you get your things," she sighed, as she ushered everyone outside and loaded them all into the family's new car. With Kagome eating food from the Feudal Era most of the time, her mom had been able to save up a lot of money.

In a matter of minutes, they were all on their way to one of the most famous antique shops in Tokyo.

Ever since Kagome's mom had seen the odd assortment of weapons in her favourite antique shop, a feeling of worry had followed her wherever she went. After a long while of steady driving, they arrived at the small store where the feeling had first found her.

"OK, everyone. Go get your things," she said in a stressed tone of voice, as she turned in her seat to give some instructions. "I was shopping her one day for antiques to amuse your grandpa, Kagome. I came across an array of weapons, and I knew that something was up; they weren't ordinary looking weapons. You mentioned your missing items, so I immediately thought of this place. If I'm right, your stuff is in the back right corner of the store."

Kagome looked up at her mom nervously. "Mom, are you sure you want to do this? I mean—" she started, though she never got the chance to finish. Inuyasha had grabbed hold of the collar of her shirt, and had tugged her away before she'd been able to finish putting her trail of thoughts into words.

"C'mon, Kagome! We don't got all day!" Inuyasha urged violently, as he forced her out of the car. He expertly swung her up in the air, and she landed with a soft thud safely on his back.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome complained in a semi-whiny voice.

"Shuddup," her captor ordered fiercely. He didn't feel like giving Kagome a chance to respond to his rudeness or anything, so he got right to business.

With a powerful spring of his legs he bolted forward, and through the glass window of the small shop. Despite the fact that he tried his best to protect his precious cargo and himself, they did get injured.

Shards of glass flew hap-hazardly everywhere when Inuyasha made contact with the brittle glass. Amazingly none of them did any serious damage to Inuyasha and Kagome, but there were other factors as well. Suddenly there wasn't anything stopping them from going forward, and Inuyasha's speed increased greatly. That caused Kagome to have a mild case of whiplash.

"Inuyasha! At least have the decency to not treat me like a rag doll!" she demanded angrily, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Feh," came the uncanny response.

As soon as the glass was shattered, a silent alarm when off. Kagome knew that this was so, as she had seen way too many cop movies, and urged everyone to act fast.

"Guys, we have to hurry! If we're not quick at this, we're done for!" she cried.

((End of Chapter 18))

Chapter 18 is now complete! Not too many more chapters are to come...maybe five or six or seven...but then again, that's what I said last time! Hehehehehehehehehehehe...

I seriously have too many ideas; my mind thinks too much. The fanfictions that I'm going to get to keep piling up, since I can only work on one at a time. Right now it's up in the double digits...and it keeps getting higher! I can't stop the ideas! Now excuse me while I go insane a little...AHHHHHHH!!!...OK, I'm back! Now that that's over and done with, uhh...yeah!

I finally got around to putting up another fanfiction of mine, so if you all want to see that one, that'd be great! It's a Naruto Inuyasha crossover, so I don't know how good it'll be; I've never done a crossover before...it may take a little while to update it...this one's almost done, though, so it shouldn't be too long between updates!

Finally! I finally got my internet sorted out, and can now log on to my internet accounts without hassel...thats going to make this go a little smoother, I think...

Hey...if you like Naruto, you should check out my newest fanfiction, Ninja in a Demons World!

Im really happy! Flames are greatly welcomed, but I havent been getting any at all! That must mean that my work is OK, and not completely crap! That makes me happy...yeah...

That's all for now...watch out for chapter 19, coming soon to a post near you!


	20. Scroll 19

Scroll 19

The band of misfits quickly made their way to the part of the store that Kagome's mom had specified. Sure enough, their all-important items were there.

It seemed that the store had glorified their items to an excessive extent; with the massive protection, models, write-ups, and everything else that surrounded the ordinary items, one might think that they were the most precious and valuable items in the world. But the group didn't care in the least. The items were rightfully theirs, and they felt that they had the right to take them if needed.

"There they are! Hurry up and grab them so we can get out of here!" Kagome instructed, as she gazed happily at her bow. But although this odd reunion was enlightening, it had to be cut short. Knowing that they had a very limited amount of time to get their job done, they got to work.

Their possessions were encased in sturdy glass boxes, so Inuyasha took over at that point. With a powerful swipe of his extended steel-like claws, he easily smashed right through the heavy-duty glass that blocked his path.

That's when things got a little more complicated. As soon as his hand even scratched the glass, a very loud alarm sounded.

"Shit! Now we really have to hurry!" Kagome cursed, as Inuyasha flicked his hand to get rid of any shards of glass that may have stuck to it and gotten embedded in his skin.

Now that they were totally and completely rushed, they got right down to business. The alarm kept on wailing, and soon people would be venturing out of their shops to investigate what all the noise was about.

With quick motions of their hands, they swiped it all. Everything was accounted for: Kagome's bow, Miroku's staff, Sango's boomerang, and Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga. Once they were sure that nothing of theirs was going to be left behind, they ran outside to join Kagome's mom and get a ride to safety.

"She…she's gone. She left us," Kagome whispered, when they exited the building to find that there was no longer a car where Kagome's mom had parked.

They could now hear sirens in the distance, and they knew that they were the cops' targets. By the sound of the blaring sirens, they were approaching fast. So with no mode of transportation besides their own feet, they quickly made a decision.

"Guys, we have to split up," Kagome said hastily, as she nervously looked around. They all knew that it was the only way of possibly getting them all to safety.

With some quick nods and wishes of luck, they all took off running in different directions, hopeful that they would confuse their potential captors.

The sirens' volume grew louder as the cars that they belonged to get steadily closer to the scene of the crime. By the time they arrived there, however, it was clear that the trip was a big waste of time; there was no one in sight, and no way of knowing where they'd all run off to.

((Change in time))

Huffing and puffing filled the room, as most everybody had met at the all-too-obvious rendezvous. It wasn't the best meeting place in the world; if they were unlucky, the cops would follow them right to Kagome's house, and to her mom as well. They would all get taken in, if they hadn't been careful. It was an all or nothing chance, and so far, it seemed to be working.

All of a sudden, as the five companions attempted to catch their breath, the last member of their party bounded energetically through Kagome's bedroom door.

"Inuyasha…you're here…so…how did you…all fare?" Miroku panted, as his chest heaved up and down in a rhythmic way.

Inuyasha was the only one who bothered to answer; he was the only one capable of completing the task at the moment.

"Feh. You think a few dozen weapon-carrying humans could stop me? You're pathetic," Inuyasha gloated, showing off how he wasn't panting in the least. "I lost 'em a while back, when I started jumping through the tree tops."

"Shut up…not all of us have…unlimited amounts…of energy and power…like you half-demons," Sango said meanly out of spite between shallow gasps for air.

"Guys…let's just…wait a minute…OK?" Kagome suggested, for she knew that having a good conversation at the moment would be impossible. Everyone but Inuyasha was on the floor, trying to regain his or her lost breath.

They waited a few moments, and soon their breathing returned to normal. Once that came to be, they continued on with their lives. And continue they did; since Kagome's mom was nowhere to be seen, they wend straight to the task of finding her.

A lone tear slid down Kagome's cheek. If anything happened to her mom, she felt that she would be to blame. As time passed by, and still Kagome's mom didn't appear, more and more tears followed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered sympathetically, when he saw her tears of sorrow. He wasn't too experienced in emotional moments, so he felt that he had to hand this one over to Miroku. It did make him feel slightly bad though; he had strong feelings for Kagome, but he wasn't able to comfort her.

"Kagome, don't worry. I'm sure she'll return sometime," the not-very-monkish monk soothed, as he inconspicuously slid his hand down Kagome's back and pinched her buttocks.

"Sometime isn't good enough!" The depressed and raged teenager took her anger and frustration out on Miroku and his wandering hand.

Miroku loosely slumped to the ground and said, "That was uncalled for." He lay there on the carpet, barely conscience, as everyone in the group went on. Nobody bothered to attend to him; he deserved what he'd been dealt.

Kagome felt that she would never find a solution to her problem if she stayed in this stressed state, so she forced herself to calm down. Sure enough, she was once again able to think clearly.

"I got it!" Kagome yelled in a eureka kind of way, "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

She ran off into the depths of her house, eager to get some help to solve her dilemma. The rest of the group, being curious and all, disobeyed her request and followed her. All but Miroku, that is; he stayed sprawled out on the floor.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Kagome called out, as she checked each and every room for her ultra-superstitious grandpa. She had no doubt in her mind that he could tell her whether or not her mom had come home, and where she was as well. One of the rooms contained her target, and she veered to her right to enter it.

Inuyasha, who was gaining on Kagome, sped up. Being the obnoxious half-demon that he was, he wanted a piece of the action, even though he didn't know what they were doing. He was just about to turn into the same room as Kagome when he unexpectedly ended up on the floor with a loud thump; Buyo had trotted into the hall at the very last moment and Inuyasha had tripped over the fat cat.

With a quick and skilful leap, he was very soon back on his feet. By then, the rest of the group had caught up, and they all burst through the doorway together.

They observed Kagome speaking normally with her grandpa, but as soon as he set eyes on Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara, he stopped short. With big eyes, he gazed strangely at the companions. Then, without warning, he went into some sort of frenzy.

Kagome recognized the crazed look in his eyes, and knew that they were in deep trouble. "Grandpa…we went over this before…" she started, remembering his many encounters with Inuyasha. It was always the same. As she backed up she continued, "Inuyasha won't do anything rash…"

Her subtle reasoning didn't work, just as she'd predicted.

"Deeemons! Demooons!" her grandpa yelled crazily, as he grabbed a nearby wooden broom and held it like a sword. "DEMONS!"

Everyone turned on their heels and ran. All of them, especially Kagome, knew that the crazed old man couldn't be stopped easily.

In their mad run through the hall, they came across Miroku, who had just regained full conscience ness. His staff jingled as he was forcefully lifted of the ground and placed on Inuyasha's back.

"C'mon!" Inuyasha cried in haste, as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

There was no place to hide. Her grandpa had access to all areas on the property, making everywhere unsafe. Every place but one, that is. Kagome thought of it right away.

"Guys, I think I know where to go! Inuyasha, let me lead the way!" she said, as she pushed past Inuyasha to take the lead. She expertly led her partners in crime through her immense yard, and to the one small shrine that contained the Bone Eater's Well.

"Mew?" Kirara asked, as she climbed up Sango's body and perched herself on her shoulder.

"Yeah…do we really have to hide out in this smelly old well?" Sango repeated, as she gazed into the depths of the magical well.

The sound of Kagome's grandpa's footsteps rushing closer answered her question, and made them all realize what they had to do. They were reluctant, but they knew they had to do it.

They were just about to jump into the well when Kagome's grandpa appeared in the doorway. He continued his lunatic ravings, "DEMONS! Be gone, demons!"

Knowing that they didn't have much time yet, Kagome pushed everyone over the edge of the well. She jumped in after them, just as her grandpa began to hobble down the wooden stairs that led to the ancient well.

Shippo yelped in surprise as he tumbled through the air, while everyone else stayed silent. They did flail their arms as they fell, but they knew that screaming would get them nowhere.

With a soft thud, four of the six adventurers landed on the soft dirt of the bottom of the well. They looked up to see Kagome's grandpa waving his broom at them and ranting about demons.

"We're safe now…" Miroku commented. Like everyone else who was stuck at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well, he expected a witty remark to come from Inuyasha. When they didn't hear one, they conducted a head-check.

"Hey…where'd Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Shippo asked worriedly, when he finished his head count.

Kagome and Inuyasha were nowhere to be seen, and nobody in the group knew where they'd disappeared to.

"Uhm…" Miroku started, though he couldn't find a plausible explanation for this phenomenon.

"Mew…mew…" Kirara whispered, as she wondered what had happened to make her friends vanish into thin air.

((End of Chapter 19))

Well, there you go...chapter 19, hot off the presses...if there're presses in computers...

Yeah, this is going pretty smoothly now. Put everything else on hold because I want to get this done, so it's going a bit faster now. Now in my spare time I write upcoming chapters and type them, and as soon as I'm done 1 chapter, I go right on to another.

Now, some people have asked me about what characters are going to appear, and I'm happy to say: most, if not all of them!

I've got a few chapters ahead now, so I may start working on my other running fanfiction again...I'm one or two ahead of scedual, so I think that that's more than possible!

I finally found a place to put my Robot Chicken fanfiction. So, that being said, if you would like to see what type of things go on inside my demented mind or just like pure evil weirdness, you should totally read it!

Wow...I don't have much to say right now...so I suppose that's all for my comments for this chapter.

Stay tuned! Chapter 20 coming soon to a post near you!


	21. Scroll 20

Scroll 20

"Oh, man! I thought this would happen…" Kagome uttered, as she looked around the well. The only living being she saw, beside herself, was Inuyasha. He was lying face-first in the dirt of the well.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha raged, referring to Kagome pushing him into the well. His voice sounded odd, and Kagome soon found out why; right after he finished talking, he spat out huge clumps of the dark brown earth. He expected her to say sorry or something, but instead got completely ignored.

"Inuyasha, look around you. We're the only ones here. Now foll-"

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha interrupted, "Don't you think I know that? We're the only ones who can pass through the friggin well!"

Kagome had a dumbstruck type of look plastered on her face. "H-how did you know that?" she asked.

"Feh. I'm not as stupid as you assume I am. And when I first held my trusty Tetsusiaga, I got almost all of my memory back," he said cockily, as he twirled his demon sword in his hand.

"Yeah, me too. I remember everything, including what Naraku did to us," Kagome concurred, as she climbed up the healthy green vines that stretched across the well's wall. "And come on…follow me. We have to put whatever Naraku did right."

Inuyasha followed her, and soon they were standing in the infamous Inuyasha Forest. They could recall from memory exactly where the nearest village was, and they quickly made their way to it.

An awesome, yet very troubling spectical was waiting patiently for them to discover it. Not that it could just get up and walk away, but you get the idea.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gaped, as she stared at the severity of the damage that had been done to the small village. "What happened here?"

"How the hell should I know? I've been trapped in your time for the past while," Inuyasha snapped, as he began to walk toward the village that had been left in ruins.

They looked closer at the village, and saw that the damage was greater than they'd first thought.

Ceiling beams and various sizes of wood were leaning against half-demolished walls. Corpses littered the streets, their blood staining the grass a dark shade of red. Most every building in sight was nothing more than a pile of rubble, and only a few things still sustained the strength to stand. Even then, though, they were mostly destroyed. Not to mention that flames burned willy-nilly, in little semi-controlled places all over the place.

All in all, it looked like a place that had broken under great strain and pressure, and that the people of the village had went through a great deal of pain and suffering. And those who had managed to cling to what little life was still inside of them would surely be scared for life.

The pair was just about to walk into what was left of the village, when they heard the voice of an old lady.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha…" the voice said weakly. The odd couple followed it to find the person whom was summoning.

They didn't have to follow it far; the voice of the frail old woman led them only a few yards. The person it belonged to turned out to be someone they knew very well.

Hidden under a large pile of leaves, and only the head was visible. She was obviously alive, though only barely; the leaves had served as a sort of cover, and had protected her for the most part. But even so, her blood covered patches of her hide-away.

"K-Kaede!" Kagome stammered, when she recognized the wooden eye patch and excess of wrinkles.

"Kagome…Inuyasha…where have ye been?" she wheezed.

"Kaede, never mind that! You're hurt…we have to get you some help of some kind," Kagome said, as she uncovered the rest of Kaede's body and checked it over for fatal-type wounds. Before she even finished her inspection, the old woman passed out.

"Inuyasha, help me move her, OK? We have to get her someplace safer," Kagome instructed, as she turned to face her partner.

"Feh. Whadaya take me for? I'm nobody's sidekick," the arrogant hanyou retorted, as he pushed past Kagome and effortlessly picked the old woman off the ground.

((Change in time))

Kaede's eyes fluttered open, and she tried to sit up. She failed, for her body had been bashed up pretty severely. So she just lay there in wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. They had gone out to find some medical herbs for Kaede's many wounds.

When the two entered the makeshift shelter, a simple lean-to made of burnt wood from the destroyed houses and leaves from the trees, she called out to them.

"Kagome. Inuyasha. Where have ye been?" she repeated calmly, despite the fact that the great pain that had seized her body refused to leave her.

Kagome saw that the old lady was awake, and knew that it would be hard to get her to rest. So she decided to try to find out what had happened while they were gone. "Kaede, that doesn't matter! Please, tell us what happened here," she said, ignoring the old woman's question almost completely and started her own interrogation.

"Where have ye been?" asked Kaede yet again; she wouldn't let up.

"Just answer the damn question, ya old hag!" What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha interrupted. He was getting tired of the useless bickering, and wanted real answers.

"Ah, Inuyasha. Ye have not changed a bit," Kaede sighed, as she finally decided to disregard her own wants to answer their question. "Ye brought about this destruction."

For a few moments Kagome And Inuyasha sat there and gave the old woman whom had brought on this terrible news a continuous dumbstruck stare. In moments, though, they returned to reality, and they needed more answers. This made no sense to them.

"But…Kaede, that's impossible! We were in my time for the longest while. Sango and the others are still there. Naraku wiped our minds and sent us there somehow," Kagome explained franticly.

"Damn straight," Inuyasha concurred in a rude tone of voice.

Kaede sighed. "I could've guessed by the odd clothes ye be wearing, Inuyasha," she said.

"Shut up."

"Here. I shall tell ye the tale," Kaede offered kindly, and began her lengthy story of the destruction that had taken place.

((Change in time))

"So you're tellin' us that we destroyed everything in sight, but ya didn't recognize us?" Inuyasha repeated slowly, in order to let it sink in; all this weirdness was confusing him.

"And you tried your hardest to protect all the villagers by putting up one of your strongest barriers, but we crushed it as if it were a bug under our feet? But I could never do that…" Kagome helped Inuyasha summarize what had happened.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Then what the hell are these…THINGS…that did this?"

Kagome was the first one to try to put the puzzle pieces together, and she got it pretty close when she did. "Naraku! While he had us in his grasp, he must have done something. He must've made look-alikes of us or something," she hypothesized.

"Damn. If you're right, we gotta destroy them so they don't hurt any more random people," Inuyasha fretted, as he started to pace the perimeter of the lean-to.

Up until then the mood had been dark and tense, and Kagome felt that she couldn't live like that for much longer. So she decided to try to lighten the mood a little. "See, Inuyasha. You do care about innocent people," she teased, as she playfully pointed a finger at him and winked.

The nervous half-demon abruptly stopped pacing the room, and his over confident and cocky mood returned to him. "Hell. No. It's just…let's just jet outta here. I almost forget what it's like to obliterate an opponent."

Kagome sighed; her attempt at fun in these dark times had failed miserably. "Fine. Kaede, will you be all right on your own?"

"Yes. Now go do what ye have to do," Kaede answered. She wasn't feeling all too well, but she knew that she had to let them go do their thing. At that point, the fate of the world most likely depended on it.

"OK. Kaede, take care of yourself. We'll come back as soon as we're done," Kagome assured, as she made sure that Kaede had everything she needed.

She was about to say that they were ready to go when Inuyasha pulled her away.

"C'mon, Kagome! Let's just leave the old hag and get on with it! We don't got all day," he growled, as he continued to drag her away.

"Inuyasha…I know you're eager and all, but would it kill you to have some manners?" Kagome sighed.

"Feh."

Kagome didn't bother with fighting him; she knew that she would be no match for his immense strength. So she waited patiently until he dropped her onto the ground a ways away from the hut. Once she was free of his grasp, she let her frustration take over.

She looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes, and he instantaneously knew by the look in hers what was in store for him.

"No, no, no! Please, Kagome. No!" Inuyasha pleaded, though it had absolutely no effect.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started. By the tone of her voice, Inuyasha knew that there was no avoiding his cruel and unusual punishment. This was one thing he wished she didn't remember.

"Kagome, please don't do it!" he begged.

"Inuyasha, be nice. Sit. To Kaede and. Sit. Don't be so rude. Sit. Show some. Sit. Respect," she continued. She wanted to discipline the hanyou a bit more, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. So she said the first and only thing that popped into her mind: "Sit. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit. Sit, Inuyasha."

((End of Chapter 20))

So, here it is: chapter 20. I suppose there'll only be say, 5 or so chapters left, with a battle and stuff in 'em.

I think I'll be taking a week or two off from writing my fanfictions, seeing as it's spring break soon. It acctually starts next week, but I think I want a bit more of a break. I'll still write if I'm bored out of my mind, but other than that there's not going to be much going on...

That's all for now...stay tuned for chapter 21, coming soon to a website near you!


	22. Scroll 21

OK, I know I don't put notes at the top at all, but I figured that it'd be better to put a small note up here for this one chapter. This is my first serious fanfiction (or story at all, for that matter), and I'm testing my skills in different areas. So, that being said, this chapter contains nudity. Nothing too bad, just a little bit of stuff that doesn't go into detail. I WILL NOT do any lemons or limes, as at the moment, I'm slightly against it for some reason or another.

And now that that's out of the way, on with the show!

((Start of Chapter 21))

Scroll 21

"Man, how much farther until we get there?" Kagome complained, as she bounced up and down on Inuyasha's back every time he took a great stride.

"Please, just shut up. Your voice is givin' me a headache," Inuyasha ordered, as he felt his head throb. When Kagome had forced him to go on a sitting spree, he'd hit his head multiple times. Hard.

Kagome quieted down out of respect of Inuyasha, and decided to just go along with whatever Inuyasha did. She had next to no skills in the tracking department, so she had no choice but to put up with his moodiness.

Inuyasha's nose led them quite a long way. They traveled through valleys, woods, canyons, and all kinds of other terrains. And as they traveled, the scents of their friends grew stronger, making their invisible path more reliable.

Very soon, an old looking building popped up on the horizon. Like the scents it contained, as they got closer, it seemed to grow. Soon it looked like a regular-sized house.

"Inuyasha…what happened here?" Kagome gaped, when she set eyes on one part of the house. It was a destroyed wall; the same one their evil clones had rampaged through.

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha snapped nastily. They still didn't know the whole story and as so, they were in the dark a little. Being in the dark for so long and about so much was really beginning to piss Inuyasha off.

They stood there staring at the small amount of destruction. They hoped that maybe their will could show them what had happened while they had not been there. It was naïve, I know, but they were desperate and willing to try almost anything.

They only stopped staring awkwardly at the wall when they started to feel the sun's burning rays singing the hairs on their arms. A twig snapping in the nearby woods helped to bring them back to reality as well.

They moved out of the way of the sun and made a quick five-second plan. They had a feeling the place was deserted, but Kagome kept that old saying in mind: better safe than sorry. And when dealing with a malevolent villain like Naraku, the safer they were, the better.

Their feet moved swiftly as they crept up to the pummelled wall and quickly tiptoed inside. They had been right about it being deserted; there wasn't a soul in sight. Once they were absolutely sure that they were alone, they carefully began to check every room for good clues as to exactly what had happened.

Lots of small clues found themselves in the two's line of vision, but one in particular perked their interest. It had nothing to do with Naraku, but it was important nonetheless.

"Look, Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly. She was the first one to spot the small pile.

Inuyasha followed Kagome to her findings, and sifted through the small pile of objects. Their objects. Their clothes, to be exact. One red colored cloth in particular caught his eye.

He held it in his hand, and stroked it lovingly. "The robe of the Fire Rat…" he said longingly, as he continued to caress his prized possession. He was more than happy to have it back in his hands; it was the only thing he had left to remember his mother by.

Inuyasha was so happy to have his robe back that he decided to put it on right then. He completely stripped down, and his clothes from Kagome's time floated gently to the ground. He was completely in the nude, and that attracted Kagome's attention.

She glanced at his muscular body, and couldn't bring herself to look away. Inuyasha's body, in all its glory, seemed to burn a hole through her eyes to her retinas, making her unable to turn away.

The hanyou noticed her odd and dreamy stare, and he seemed to take offence. "What?" he snapped, as he returned her gaze. The only thing different between the two was this: one was giving off a daydreaming type gaze, and the other and angry stare.

Kagome felt her face heat up, and knew that she had to be blushing a light shade of pink. "N-nothing…" She stammered, as she shyly turned around. Inuyasha noticing her staring at his nakedness was slightly embarrassing.

Soon Inuyasha was completely dressed again, this time in his usual outfit. He really disliked the clothes he'd been wearing, and put an effort into kicking them into the corner.

"Man, why are those things so…tight?" he complained.

Once Kagome was sure that it was safe to turn around again, she did so. She knew the answer to his question, and knowing that Inuyasha still didn't know all that much about her time, and told him slowly in a matter-of-factly type of voice: "They're jeans. Tight jeans. Inuyasha, they're tight girl jeans." She muffled a giggle when she saw his reaction to her news.

Inuyasha felt his face grow a tad warm, and muttered, "Oh…" He was a bit embarrassed that he'd been wearing them; he was supposed to be a manly warrior, and warriors didn't usually wear tight girl jeans if they were male.

Once they had sorted out that bit of randomness, they got back to business. The only way to save their friends and the world was to foil Naraku's plans, and destroy him altogether to stop his madness once and for all.

The two were chatting about what step they were to take next when Inuyasha randomly stopped in the middle of a sentence. He twitched his nose to try to get the tickle out, though it didn't work and he ended up sneezing. When he breathed in again, the villain's scent found its way into his nose along with the air.

Kagome recognized the look on his face, and knew that it was time. "You have it, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'd know that stench anywhere."

"Inuyasha, wait a minute, OK?" Kagome said abruptly. Inuyasha's running slowed to a stop, and they were soon standing still in the middle of nowhere.

She could still feel Naraku's presence, but she now sensed something new. It was as powerful as Naraku, if not more so. It worried her very much; she could tell that it wasn't Naraku or any of his shadows.

"Inuyasha, do you smell anything…odd?" she asked, wanting to get more evidence to prove that her theory was correct.

Inuyasha hadn't noticed much of anything, other than Naraku's scent; he was so concentrated on finding the evil consumed half-demon, that he's blocked out pretty much everything else. So he lifted his head and sniffed the air.

He very slowly brought his head back down and spoke. "Yeah, I do. Two demons, three humans, and one half-demon," he reported expertly in a dark voice. That was one of the advantages of having such a high-powered nose; he could identify almost anything by the smell alone.

"That sounds like…"

"Yeah, that's them alright."

"How far away are they?"

"Close. Very close," said Inuyasha cautiously, as he tried to locate the exact co ordinance of their clones. He did, though not before the chaos started.

He was just about to pinpoint where their clones were, when the evil beings revealed themselves. As it turns out, they had only been hiding about twenty yards away, in the nearby brush.

Once they were all out in the open, Inuyasha and Kagome took a good look at them. Kaede had been right; it would have been relatively easy to mistake them for the real things, had the originals not been trapped in Kagome's time.

They basically looked like the real things, but with a few key differences. Yes, they did look exactly like the gang, though Inuyasha clearly knew that they weren't the real things.

Their eyes were blood red, and had a certain energy to them. By looking into those devilish yet bright eyes, Kagome could feel the bloodlust and evil that radiated from them. Even their clothes were identical to the gang's right down to the last stitch. But still, there were some differences.

Dark Inuyasha, Inuyasha's wicked clone, wasn't carrying a copy of Tetsusiaga. The reason for that was simple; Tetsusiaga couldn't be held by a demon of any kind, only human blood in their veins and the right intensions in their hearts. And Dark Inuyasha may have had Inuyasha's human blood in him, but his intensions were for the worst.

And all of the clone's clothes were faded, as if they had been washed in a strong bleach/water solution many times. But that was highly unlikely, seeing as bleach most likely hadn't been invented yet in that time.

The real Kagome and Inuyasha finished observing their opposites, and something that was to be expected happened.

Naraku floated to the ground, and landed just in front of the impostors. As usual, he was enclosed in a purplish-pink barrier for protection. A few other familiar additions joined the party as well; a swarm of siamyosho flew over the treetops and surrounded Naraku's protective bubble.

"Damn it, Naraku! What the hell are these things?"

((end of chapter 21))

Hurray! I finally got it done! Sorry about the wait everyone...I had writers block, and durring spring break I actually relaxed...

I'll get started on chapter 22 right away...but I'm not promising anything. School is piling on the work, and I do have a life, even if it's miniscule. Tee hee! But seriously, I do hope to get the next chapter up within a week, or 8 days at the most.

OH! I saw Ghost Rider this weekend: **THE BEST MOVIE EVER!!!** It's fast paced, but it gets explained very well in the process. And the special effects are amazing! I really recomend that anyone wanting to see it, GO DO IT NOW.

Yeah, that's about it...I should quit now before I start rambling again...

Chapter 22 coming soon to a fanfiction near you!!


	23. Scroll 22

Scroll 22

"Ah, Inuyasha. So you've seen through my little plan and returned to save the day, have you? No matter. It's just as well," the evil being chuckled.

"Naraku, just tell us," Kagome seethed, as she glared angrily at him. She didn't like his tone of voice. There was a hint of happiness in it, which made it sound like he thought world domination was near.

"OK, OK. You seem eager to see my conquest succeed, so I suppose I could tell you my plan before I destroy you. Or rather, before you destroy yourselves," he said in his usual cruel voice. As with most of his plans, he was overconfident that he was going to prevail.

"You're avoiding the damn question, Naraku," growled Inuyasha.

"Oh, a feisty one you are, Inuyasha. Fine, here you go," Naraku started, with pure evil in his voice, "I did make duplicates of you all, though not in the way you're thinking. I extracted large amounts of your anger and hate, and shaped it to look like you."

He paused to let it sink in for a moment, and then continued.

"They started out as nothing but shaped shadows, worthless and weak. But with every kill, they gain power. That, and they acquire more of you features. Soon they will look exactly like you, and everyone will blame you their terrible fates and the destruction that my new minions cause. That is, if you're still alive to be blamed." With a short laugh he ended his lengthy explanation.

"Damn…" Inuyasha muttered, as he gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga tightly in his hand. He knew that the only way for good to prevail would be to destroy their evil counterparts.

"Ah, Inuyasha. So you're eager to meet your demise, eh? Very well," Naraku cackled, when he saw Inuyasha prepare for battle. With a wave of his hand, which seemed to be a signal of some sort, the clones began another rampage.

They came alive, and their eyes seemed to give off an ominous glow. The malice and hatred contained in those beings of pure evil was almost paralysing, as for a few moments, Inuyasha and Kagome were unable to move; their legs felt similar to jelly.

In the short time that the two heroes weren't able to move, their clones advanced on them. Kagome knew that if she didn't do something quick, they would surely meet a premature and painful death. So she used her spiritual powers to break the spell that their clone's gazes had cast upon them.

That was when the battle really began; no fight is truly complete if one party isn't able to move or do anything at all.

Just as the clones were about to crush Kagome and Inuyasha with their fury, the two jumped out of the way. Whilst Inuyasha was slowly flipping through the air to land on his feet he drew Testusiaga, and as soon as he landed he immediately crouched into his battle position.

Kagome wasn't so graceful. She leapt out of the way OK, but she lost her balance in midair and landed on her toosh. But she didn't have time to sit and recover from her fall; the clones continued to advance, so she had to keep moving if she didn't want to be dead meat.

((Change of Focus))

Sango looked up, hoping that Kagome's grandpa would get tired of ranting and give it a rest for a while. He'd been standing there at the edge of the well waving his broom at them for what had seemed like hours. Lucky for them he was old, and as so, needed to take a good long rest after chasing demons all over the house.

Seeing that the old man was nowhere in sight, and hearing nothing but silence, Sango decided to check if the coast was clear. Dirt crumbled and fell from the wall as the ladder that she climbed up dug into the earth. She poked her head out and got a view of the wooden structure. As she'd expected, all was calm and peaceful.

"Guys, it's safe to come out now!" she called down to her companions. Soon they were all out of the well and in the open, and wondering what to do next. After a moment or two of thinking they remembered how upset Kagome had been concerning her mom, so they all agreed to check out the situation.

They ventured into the house, careful to not disturb the peace. To save time, they decided to split up and each search a different part of the house.

"I'll check the closets and kitchen!" Shippo offered in the bravest voice he could muster, even though he could feel goose bumps creep up his arms. I wasn't a scary situation, but it didn't take much to scare Shippo.

"That'd be good, Shippo. Sango and I will search the living room and bathroom," Miroku piped up, as he gave Sango a googlily-eyed type of look.

"Uhm…yeah. I'll have to pass on that, Miroku," Sango said, as she cringed slightly, "I think I'll check the rest of the downstairs." She really didn't want to be around that pervert at the moment…especially all alone with him.

"Mew mew," Kirara took the only remaining option; the bedrooms.

Everyone but Shippo took off to do their jobs, for Shippo had to do the kitchen that they had been standing in. The fox demon was all alone in the dark of the night. He gulped when an eerie silence settled over the house.

"Wait for me! I'm just a little kid, you know! Don't leave me!" he cried franticly, as he ran after Sango.

Kirara had the most luck, seeing as she had a nose that led her around the house. Kagome's mom's scent was all over the house, but it was most prominent in her room. That's where her nose led her, so she easily found the room she was looking for. She came upon a happy sight when she poked her head in the room and looked around.

"Mew! Mew, mew," she called out to her friends, when she observed Kagome's mom sleeping soundly in her bed.

Everyone rushed to see, and sighed in relief when they saw for themselves that everything was all right.

((Change in focus))

"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome called over her shoulder, as she ducked. Dark Kagome's fist whizzed right by Kagome's head, causing her hair to form a trail and follow it slightly. As soon as Dark Kagome's fist recoiled, Kagome's hair fell back into it's normal position, and she got up and ran as fast as she could.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, though only for a moment. He couldn't turn his back on Dark Inuyasha for much longer than that, or he'd lose his fight. He really hoped Kagome would be able to fend for herself, for there was nothing he could do to help her.

Watching the two run around in this deadly game of cat and mouse was very amusing for Naraku; all the while he laughed menacingly from inside his little bubble.

It was lucky for Inuyasha and Kagome that he was too busy laughing at his evil plan and what he thought to be their doom to notice much of anything else; that gave an important ally a chance to enter the scene unnoticed.

Dark Inuyasha faltered, and Inuyasha took that opportunity to switch from defence mode to attack mode. With his trusty Tetsusaiga held sturdily in front of him he gathered all his energy, and focused it into his demon sword.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" he yelled fiercely, as he brought his fang to the ground just in front of his opponent.

Bright yellow blades of wind that looked similar to lightning tore up the earth in front of him, and towards Dark Inuyasha. The power of Tetsusaiga's attack engulfed his enemy, and Inuyasha grinned. He thought for sure that he'd defeated his evil clone.

Sadly, he was mistaken. "There's not a scratch on him…" Inuyasha muttered disbelievingly, as the dust cleared and Dark Inuyasha became visible again. Sure enough, he was doing as well as before.

And Kagome was having difficulties of her own. In defence she had used up all but one of her arrows, and she had missed every single one of her shots. Now she was debating whether or not she should use her last arrow.

With a sigh she reached for her quiver and pulled the arrow from its resting place.

A purplish glow surrounded the arrow as Kagome let what priestess power she had flow into it. With precision, she positioned it against the bow and aimed for the heart of her devilish clone. She pulled it back and was about to let it rip when Naraku spoke.

"Ah, Kagome. You don't want to let go of your weapon and destroy your better," he chuckled.

Kagome lowered her bow and arrow slightly. With eyes filled with anger and confusion, she glared at her ultimate enemy. "Why not?" she asked, knowing that she wouldn't be happy about what his answer would be.

"This is why." He grinned evilly as he said it, and snapped his fingers. It was a signal of some sort.

The rest of Naraku's gang emerged from the nearby forest at the sound of his fingers snapping, and took their places beside their master and creator. Inuyasha dropped what he was doing, since Dark Inuyasha had stopped attacking him, and watched the events unfold. The two of them gasped when they saw what Naraku's minions were holding.

Held in Kagura's hands were Sango's boomerang and Miroku's staff. Hakudoshi held Kagome's bow and Shippo's toys. And held loosely in Kanna's hands was Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga.

"Yes, that's right," Naraku said slyly, "Your precious weapons. See, the ones you have are from the future, no doubt. Not only are yours old and tattered, but I have almost complete control over them. I have the originals."

He let the two heroes let it sink in for a moment, and took great joy in seeing the fear creep across their faces. They were realizing how bad off they were.

Wanting to torment them more, the villain continued.

"Kanna, Kagura, how about a little demonstration?"

Kanna followed his suggested orders, and remembered the plan. Since she had no demonic aura, and was a demon of nothingness, she used that to her advantage.

She held the sword in Kagura's direction, and let her take over. Kagura hesitated, not sure if she should go through with her part. But the fear of being destroyed by her creator convinced her to change her mind about the matter.

Sango's boomerang and Miroku's staff clattered to the ground, and Kagura's fans made their debut. Knowing that Naraku wouldn't let all his servants bite the dust at once and would protect them should anything go wrong, she launched her attack.

"Ryūga no Mai!" she yelled, as she violently snapped her wrists to boost her attack. She tried to concentrate the attack at Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga. As she wanted, all the tornados converged on the Feudal Era's Tetsusiaga. In the state the sword was in, it didn't have much of a defence.

A small crack formed on the Tetsusiaga that Kanna was holding, and Inuyasha quickly looked at his copy from Kagome's time. Sure enough, an identical crack had appeared on it as well.

((End of Chapter 22))

Well, this is Chapter 22, done just for you...and me...anywho!

This is my first time writing a battle scene! And as promised, I'm trying to include as many of the characters as I can.

Sorry if this is getting kind of confusing! Maybe this'll make it a tad simpler...the clones are named the same as the gang, except they have Dark in front of the name: so instead of Inuyasha, the clone's name would be Dark Inuyasha.

I haven't been writing as much as I'd like to. I have metalworks for one of my courses, so I can't write durring that time, and in science we do a lot of experiments (I just made a catapult!)...but in a few weeks I should be doing better. Next quarter I'll have socials and math, and I hear that one of the teachers just lets the kids to whatever they want, so I should have lots of time to write in a few weeks. :)

I really hope you're enjoying this, and please comment to tell me how good I am at writing this stuff! Really, I mean it. I would really appreciate any comment you have on this thing, so I can get better at betaing myself!


	24. Scroll 23

Scroll 23

Inuyasha took a step back, and his fearful gaze seemed to burn a hole through the Tetsusiaga he was holding.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Naraku chortled, as she evilly shifted his eyes to keep a good watch on the mayhem he was causing. It pleased him; seeing Inuyasha and Kagome doubt themselves had to mean that world domination was closer than ever before.

He decided to make them suffer a bit more, and set their clones loose on them again. Kagome, who hadn't yet used her last arrow, kept it securely held in her hand. If her life depended on it, she intended to use that arrow.

She continued to dodge her clone's unrelenting attacks, and jumped out of the way just as Dark Kagome's fist came at her with massive force. She tumbled to the ground and rolled several times to get some distance between herself and her enemy.

While she was rolling, she got a glimpse of her surroundings. Not only did she see that Inuyasha was in a spot of trouble, but she also observed a figure hidden in the shadows.

She immediately recognized the figure's robe and long flowing hair, and whispered so no one but herself could hear, "Kikyo…"

Knowing that Kikyo would be sure to help out in some way, she devised a plan: stay alive, and wait for Kikyo to act.

((Change of focus))

"Damn…" Inuyasha muttered, as he dodged yet another of Dark Inuyasha's fierce attacks. He didn't have enough time to launch an attack of his own, so he was pretty much stuck in defence mode.

Of course, blocking every single attack is hard for even the most skilled fighters to do perfectly. That being said, Inuyasha was no exception. He dodged as many of Dark Inuyasha's attacks as he could, but he just couldn't keep it up.

While dodging one of Dark Inuyasha's many powerful attacks, he stumbled over a large rock and lost his balance. Dark Inuyasha took that opportunity, and landed a direct hit.

Crimson red blood spewed from the wound on Inuyasha's shoulder, trickling down his arm and staining the sleeve of his robe. He winced slightly at the sight of it, but very quickly regained his cool.

"D-damn…" Inuyasha murmured under his breath, as he covered his wound with his free hand. He did this for two reasons: a) to attempt to slow the blood flow a little, and b) to prepare for his next attack.

Not wanting to get crushed, he got up and continued to dodge Dark Inuyasha's attacks. He waited until he saw a window of opportunity, which wasn't too long at all, and as soon as he did he made his move.

He whipped his blood-covered hand from his wound while shouting, "Hijin Kesso!!"

Dozens of razor sharp blood blades flew through the air, hitting Dark Inuyasha head-on, and everything around him as well. Or at least, that's what it looked like at first, before the attack actually hit.

The blades around the clone scattered and hit the ground, causing little to no damage at all. The ones heading for Dark Inuyasha, however, never made it to their target, even though for a moment it looked like they did.

Just as the red blades were about to hit Dark Inuyasha, it held out its hand. The blades stopped in midair, though they continued to rotate slightly. They hung there in the air for a moment or two, gathering power. Then, without warning, Dark Inuyasha thrust its hand forward and the blades were repelled toward Inuyasha, the power ten fold.

Inuyasha saw them coming, and whipped out one of his more powerful attacks. He let the rebounded attack get just close enough for his Tetsusiaga to absorb the attack, and then did his thing.

"Bakuryuha!" he yelled, a she swung Tetsusiaga out in front of him.

Two or three powerful tornados emerged from the tip of Tetsusiaga, and the repelled Hijin Kesso was immediately sucked into them. The Bakuryuha absorbed the other attack's power, and once all the power was extracted, Inuyasha aimed the attack at Dark Inuyasha.

The power of this attack had increased ten fold, making the total power about one hundred times as strong as it was when Inuyasha launched that first attack. It was one seriously dangerously powerful attack.

The tornados engulfed Dark Inuyasha, and he disappeared among all the debris the attack was kicking up. Although Inuyasha couldn't see where it had actually hit, he knew that it was a direct hit. But this time, he didn't get his hopes up; when Naraku was this overconfident, he usually had good reason.

As predicted, Dark Inuyasha was still standing tall when the dust and debris cleared. As before, not a scratch could be seen on the impostor, and it was just as strong as before.

It seemed that no matter how powerful Inuyasha's attacks were, the clone absorbed every one of them and used their power to become stronger.

((Change of focus))

"Kirara, now that we've found Kagome's mom, what do you think we should do?" Miroku kindly asked, as he poked around a little.

The cat demon thought for a moment before answering, "Mew. Mew mew."

"Yeah, let's go play, Kirara!" Shippo agreed excitedly, as he and Kirara ran off to the living room; being stuck in a well with nothing much to do was boring, and Shippo was definitely in the mood for some fun.

As soon as the two disappeared down the stairs, Sango began to feel uncomfortable. With everyone but her and Miroku off doing something else, she was pretty sure she knew what the perverted monk was scheming.

Before she could pull away to join the others, he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the spare room he had discovered when he and Kirara had first snuck in to find Kagome and Sango.

"Oh, God," Sango moaned softly. She had a good feeling she knew what he was getting at. Her gut churned as he continued to lead her, this time to the bed in the spare room.

He sat them down on the bed, and began. "Sango, will you bear my child? Stacy taught me a few things, and I'd like to show you—" Miroku started, though he was rudely cut off by the woman who's hand was clasped in his.

"EWW! Miroku, you sick, disgusting pig! Get away from me!" the demon exterminator yelped, as she got her free hand ready to deal out some whoop ass. A loud smacking sound filled the room as she slapped Miroku as hard as she could.

"OK, OK. I get the point! No need to get violent, Sango," he laughed, as he rubbed his new hand-shaped red mark.

((Change of focus))

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Kagome saw Kikyo move to act. The dead priestess silently pulled an arrow from her quiver, and it started to glow purple as she channelled her power into it. She took out her longbow and readied herself for her attack. All of this was done in complete silence.

Without any warning at all, the powerful arrow whizzed through the air from Kikyo's place among the trees, straight for Naraku.

This sudden and unexpected attack caught Naraku off guard, and he blanked out for a split second. And because he didn't use that split second to defend himself, the arrow hit its target dead on.

The barrier shattered, and Naraku was left out in the open.

Kagome noticed that the villain was holding an almost complete Shikon Jewel in his right hand, and mentally bear herself up for not noticing it earlier. But she didn't sulk for long; she knew what she had to do, and she had to do it fast.

Kagome readied herself for an attack just as Kikyo had done only moments ago, and poured her spiritual energy into her last arrow. Knowing that Naraku would be quick to generate a new barrier and flee, she aimed her attack as fast as she could without losing her precision. Hoping for the best, she let go of the string of her bow, and the arrow rocketed toward her enemy.

Although the attack veered slightly off course, it did its job. Just as Kagome had wanted, the skin where the arrow made contact (his right wrist) began to boil and bubble. It was reacting with the holiness of Kagome's arrow.

Within seconds of the arrow making contact, Naraku's hand was laying on the ground, still fizzing. The slight incline of the tiny hill they were standing on caused the Jewel of Four Souls to roll from the severed hand, making its was slowly to Kagome.

Without thinking, Kagome ran up to the tainted jewel and snatched it up from the ground. Only when the jewel was held securely in her hands did she realize how much danger she'd put herself in.

She was cornered. Ahead of her stood an angry looking Naraku and his servants, behind her Dark Kagome was slowly creeping closer to her, and to the side of her raged Inuyasha's fight.

Knowing that the jewel she now held in her hands could be her only hope, she tried something desperate. She had heard somewhere before that a single shard of this powerful jewel had the power to grant a single pure wish, and now was as good a time as ever to test that theory.

Thinking only the purest of thoughts and hoping with all her heart that her request would be granted, she began to purify the tainted jewel. She knew that the chances of her plan working perfectly were slim to none, but she had to give it a try; it could be her only way to get out of this alive.

Once she thought that the jewel was purified enough to work the way she wanted, and once she didn't have too much time left before someone made a move to kill her, she attempted the improbable.

"Please, Shikon Jewel. Bring the rest of our group here. We NEED them, and without them we'll die today. Please grant my wish, or Naraku will win today and destroy the world," she whispered to the jewel. Her head was hung solemnly as she said it.

A few seconds passed, and she then knew that her prayers had been heard by some divine force, and answered as well.

((End of Chapter 23))

Hurra! This chapter is done!

So...yeah. The battle rages on! Please, tell me how I'm doing with this battle scene...lots of my other fanfictions will have battle scenes in them, and I want to get as good at writing them as I can.

I may be uploading at random times. The reason for that is this: I NOW HAVE A JOB! I work at Tim Hortons now, and I'm so happy! I'm going to be making lots of money, and I'll be able to get my magasine subscriptions and stuff!

So, that's about it for now...stay tuned for chapter 24, coming in a week or so!


	25. Scroll 24

Scroll 24

"Oh, come on, Sango. Just this once," Miroku harassed, as he leaned in to hug her and give her a kiss.

"Miroku…get away…" started Sango in a frustrated voice, as she moved away from the advancing monk.

"Just this on—" He never got the chance to finish his sentence, for something very strange happened right then.

A blinding flash of light filled the room, and the two humans yelped in surprise as a tingling sensation crept across their bodies and they lost sight of each other in the intense brightness.

((Change of focus))

Fortunately for Inuyasha and his gang, Kagome had complete and total faith in the Jewel of Four Souls. And because of her undying faith and pure hopes, her wish was granted.

"Impudent wench! For that you shall die!" Naraku seethed, referring to his severed hand and stolen jewel. Although he was willing and ready to kill the time traveler, however, he didn't exactly get the chance; something very unexpected didn't fail to catch him off guard.

A wormhole type thing ripped open the sky above Dark Kagome, and four screaming figures fell awkwardly out of it. As they jerkily tumbled through the air, they rapidly picked up speed.

It happened so fast, and Kagome's clone hadn't had time to react. So the four beings plummeted to the earth, and their cusion turned out to be the thing that was directly beneath them. Dark Kagome.

First Sango landed, forcing Dark Kagome to the ground along with her. Then Miroku came upon them, causing the clone to make a fairly deep body shaped indent in the rock hard soil. Shippo and Kirara landed next, finishing the job.

Despite the fact that Dark Kagome's body was made almost entirely of pure demonic energy, it couldn't withhold the stress that it was under. Under that massive amount of pressure Dark Kagome's body broke, in many places and many ways; too many to describe.

The gang members that had just fallen from the sky scurried up from the ground, revealing the newly crippled body of Dark Kagome.

Naraku saw that his the evil clone had no hope of getting up, let alone attacking its enemy; its body was twisted in unnatural ways that would make a normal person's stomach churn, and was very clearly near death. It was obvious that if Naraku kept it alive, it would weigh them down more than anything.

So with the snap of his fingers, Dark Kagome turned to dust, and was carried away on an air current that was making its way through the area. Soon there was absolutely nothing left of Kagome's clone.

Losing one of his minions to Inuyasha's group of weaklings really pissed Naraku off, and he decided to leave Inuyasha and the gang a few gifts before disappearing to work on his next evil plan.

"Kagura, attack that sword once more with your strongest attack. When you're done come back to the castle; your assistance here won't be needed after that," he hissed. And with that he generated a new barrier and flew off over the treetops.

As soon as her master was out of sight, she followed his orders, though she also disobeyed them at the same time. With a flick of her wrists she yelled, "Fujin no Mai!"

Whitish colored blades of wind emerged from her fans and made their way to the Testusiaga that Kanna was holding. Dozens of scratches appeared on the original as soon as they made contact, and were replicated on the one Inuyasha was holding.

Kagura had done that for a reason. Disobeying a direct order and using her weakest attack, that is. She thought that if Tetsusiaga broke Inuyasha would have next to no chance of surviving against his clone. And if he lost, she could never truly be the wind.

"Damn you, Naraku! Get back here and fight me! Stop being so cowardly and forcing others to do your dirty work!" Inuyasha called after Naraku. He knew that it would never happen, though, so he took his pent up frustration out on the evil half-demon's minions instead.

Inuyasha's Testusiaga pulsated, and a crystal-like substance crept over it. Soon the blade was engulfed in crystal, though the pulsating continued. Once the fang was ready for an attack, Inuyasha gathered all his power for what may possibly be his last attack.

Kagura knew what was to come and knew that she had to flee before she got mutilated. She ran to Kanna and pulled her to the treeline. She was rough in the execution department, and the original Tetsusiaga slipped from Kanna's hands when she was yanked violently from her stationary position.

Kagura swiftly took a pure white feather from her high ponytail, and it timely transformed into her flying feather ride. She pulled the little nothingness demon onto the feather and then climbed onto it herself. The two flew off after Naraku, leaving Hakudoshi to fend for himself.

"Good luck, Inuyasha," the wind demon whispered, as she rode the wind that she had created away from the scene of the epic battle.

By the time Inuyasha was ready to attack, Kagura and Kanna were long gone. Seeing that Hakudoshi was the only one left that he could take out his rage on, Inuyasha attacked that little bastard with all the power he could muster.

"Kongosoha!" he yelled, as he swung Tetsusiaga out in front of him. Hundreds, if not thousands, of razor sharp crystal fragments detached from Inuyasha's fang and flew through the air.

A sickening squishing noise erupted into the air as she crystals pierced Hakudoshi's body and emerged through his back. He froze, unable to make the parts of his body that were still in tact so his bidding. He realized that staying and trying to fight would be futile at the moment, so he called for a distraction.

Hakudoshi quickly made himself a barrier to prevent all his severed body parts from floating away randomly, then played his wild card. As he rose into the air to follow the others, Entei galloped out of the forest to take over and buy the villains some time.

Entei neighed loudly, and a large fireball flew from its mouth. The ground where the ball of fire landed lit up instantainiously, and spread until there was a wall of fire between the evil guys and the good guys. The Inuyasha gang stepped back a few steps when the flames spread to avoid getting singed.

"K-Kagome…Inuyasha? What's going on here? What's happening?" Sango asked. This was confusing for her, and the others as well. Randomly falling from the sky into the middle of a battle could do that to a person.

"I'll tell you later. Just look out! You're clones may be coming after you soon," Kagome explained hurridly, as she intently watched the flames. They were raging in a firey blaze of red and orange, but other than that everything was calm until—

A very large boomerang passed through the flames suddenly. Sango and everyone else managed to dodge it, though only barely. As it was flying through the air and toward the one who'd thrown it, five figure's shadows became visible among the flames; Dark Kirara, Dark Shippo, Dark Miroku, Dark Sango, and Entei.

Up until that moment in time, the four clones had just stood at Naraku's side, dormant. They hadn't attacked, or even moved at all. Kagome guessed that activating them to take care of the Inuyasha gang and help to destroy the good guys was one of the "gifts" that Naraku had left behind for them.

The rest of Inuyasha's group that had just arrived got ready for the battle that was unavoidable. They still didn't know exactly what was going on, but they did know that they had to fight the evil beings that were posing as them.

Sango whipped out her boomerang and expertly hurled it at the impostors while yelling, "Hiraikotsu!"

The boomerang made of pure demon bone sliced through the air at high speed, and almost hit its target. Almost.

Just as Sango's boomerang was about to hit her counterpart, Dark Sango leaped into the air to avoid getting hit. Amazingly enough, the clone landed perfectly on the speeding boomerang, and rode the giant hunk of bone until it returned to its owner.

Sango's face seemed to conform to the shape of Dark Sango's fist as sit was very forcefully shoved into the demon hunter's flesh. Dark Sango had wasted no time in the matter, and had put its attack into effect as soon as it was in range.

Sango fell to the ground from the force of the punch. She shakily got up, and felt a small but steady stream of blood trickle from her mouth and nose, gathering at her chin and dropping to the ground.

"Shit," she muttered, as she wiped away the blood from her face. Dark Sango took the same actions, though she wiped Sango's blood from its knuckles.

After whittnessing such a powerful first attack, Miroku and the rest of the group concluded that one very fierce battle was about to take place. Kagome, of course, had already known that for some time now.

The rest of the evil beings stepped forth from their places in the now raging inferno, and advanced on their opponents. The malice in their eyes was very clearly visible, and sent shivers running up and down Shippo's spine.

"No…no! This can't be happening! I can't fight those things! I'm only a kid, you know!" the fox demon whimpered, as he ran and hid behind Miroku's leg.

And with that, the battle commenced.

Luckily for them, however, the fight would soon be cut short.

((End of chapter 24))

Yes! It's finally done! ...Not the entire fanfiction, just the chapter...lol!

Well, life is good. I have a job to support my many obsessions, though it does greatly cut into my writing time...but oh well...give a little to get a little, I suppose.

Still haven't started chapter 25...I just can't think how to start it. I know what's going to happen, but I just can't find the right words to make it start off good. One thing's for sure, though: Sesshomaru's going to return in the next chapter!!

I think after this chapter, there'll only be one or two or three more chapters. We're really getting near the end of this, and I'm desperately trying to figure out a good way to end it. There won't be a sequel to this...I kinda sorta used up all my ideas for an entirely Inuyasha fanfiction...I have one more idea for another one, but it'll have nothing to do with this one.

I've also been working on my other fanfictions a little. Slert is on its way, though it only has a few paragraphs so far. Ninja in a Demon's world is going alright as well; I'm randomly working on the third chapter for that one. And I have a few one-shots that I'm going to post up here once I'm done this fanfiction. They're mostly parodies, and one even involves feeding a prep to some sharks! Yes...the preps must die...

And if you could spare the time, please check out my deviantart account! It has lots of pictures that I took, and lots of things that I made as well (including fanart)! I may not be too good at the whole drawing thing right now, but I'm getting better. And I have a picture of the shuriken that I made on there too:)

Sooo...that's about it for now! Stay tuned for Chapter 25, hopefully coming next week:)


	26. Scroll 25

Scroll 25

Miroku jumped out of the way as Dark Miroku's staff rocketed toward him. The clone's attack nipped Miroku's sleeve, tearing a huge chunk out of it, which floated away on the wind. But Miroku himself was unharmed.

"Such power…" he muttered, as he continued to dodge a few more attacks, "But it's still just a demon, so I SHOULD be able to exorcize it."

The monk found it slightly difficult to rummage through his robe while avoiding getting obliterated, but he managed. Very soon he was holding a handful of white papers with writing on them, and was ready to exorcize his counterpart.

The scrolls caught fire due to the immense amount of power that was being poured into them. He knew that he might only have one shot at this so he wanted to do it right, and put an excess of power into them.

And with that, he threw the scrolls surrounded by a light blue blaze at his evil clone.

They flew through the air; small tails of blue flame trailing behind them as they went. Within seconds of being thrown, they made contact with their target. But unfortunately, the result wasn't of the variety that Miroku was hoping for.

As soon as the burning papers touched the clone's aura even the slightest bit, the fire and power supplying the fire became corrupted. That resulted in the scrolls burning up and disintegrating; they were harmless against the being that was made from the monk's hate.

"Shit…my sacred sutras didn't work," Miroku cursed, as he put some distance between himself and his clone.

Of course, that didn't work for long. The clone followed him wherever he ran to, and let loose fierce attacks at every opportunity. Many, many times Miroku almost got sliced by the duplicate of his staff, but no serious harm came upon him.

He dodged attack after attack, and desperately looked for a way to defeat his enemy. He knew that if he didn't figure something out quickly he would die there in that battle, so he forced himself to think as hard as he could while not getting massacred.

After a while he saw that his 'run away' tactic wasn't working in the least, so he changed his battle strategy. During his thinking, he had only thought up one thing that may be able to defeat the powerful opponent before him, and knew he had to put that plan into action quick. He turned to face his clone, and unleashed his ultimate attack.

((Change in Focus))

Kirara looked at the fire that continued to blaze in front of her when a cat demon that looked exactly like her confidently walked out of the flames. It strode toward Kirara, a menacing look in its eyes.

"Mew!" Kirara told her clone, as she transformed into her bigger and more powerful form. She personally didn't want to fight her clone, but was willing to if the need be.

Of course, Kirara was going to have to fight if she wanted to keep on living.

Dark Kirara started the fight between the two cat demons, and swiped a paw at Kirara. In mid-air the clone's claws extended and came down on Kirara's shoulder, slicing it open.

"Meeewwwaaaaaa!" Kirara roared in pain, as she swung her head around in agony. She knew then that she was going to have to go on the offensive.

Out of the need of revenge, she lunged at her opponent, despite the fact that the searing pain in her shoulder was threatening to take over. With vigour she landed on the ground behind Dark Kirara and sunk her fangs into its back.

Dark Kirara didn't so much as flinch, and merely bucked Kirara off its back as if she were nothing more than a pesky little bug.

Kirara landed on her feet like most cats do, though it was a wobbly landing, and glared at her opponent. A few drips of Dark Kirara's blood dripped from her fangs, and her own blood was beginning to dry where her opponent had sliced her back open.

A growl escaped her throat, and she started to walk circles around her evil clone. Dark Kirara did the same, and they ended up in a ring-around-the-rosy type pattern.

Neither of them let up, and threw whatever attacks they could at each other. Soon they were both covered in bruises, scrapes, and all kinds of very deep wounds. But still Kirara didn't give up; she was fighting for her life, and refused to give up.

She knew that this fight was going to be one that ended in the death of one of the two of them, and as so would be a very fierce and brutal battle.

((Change of Focus))

"AHHH! No, leave me alone!" Shippo cried, as he scurried franticly in no particular direction, trying to find a safe place to hide. He decided on a safe looking hold in a nearby tree, and squeezed into the empty squirrel's home.

The darkness surrounded him and he let out a sigh of relief. He thought that there was no way his clone would find him in this ingenious hiding place and that he'd be safe for at least a little while. Oh, how wrong he was.

An evil type of laugh erupted in the tiny little cubby, and Shippo began to panic. He whimpered softly as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, and the evil laugh grew louder.

As Shippo tucked himself into the tiniest ball he could to cower from the enemy, his foe launched a sneak attack.

Two beady glowing red eyes began to creep up the wall of the squirrel home, and soon they were towering over Shippo. The clone was certain that its plan would prevail, and the thought of killing his opponent filled him with a joy that only killing could power. The clone grinned in a Cheshire cat type of way, and its pure white teeth contrasted greatly with the darkness of the hole.

"Ehehehehehehehe…" Dark Shippo chuckled. It leaned over Shippo and was ready to go in for the kill when its prey started freaking out. But even that worked to its advantage.

"AWAAAA! Don't kill me!" Shippo wailed, as he franticly got up and rushed out of the confined space that he'd stuffed himself into.

The fox demon knew that running away on foot would get him nowhere, so he took to the skies. "Transform!" he said loudly, and in a puff of smoke transformed into his bloated looking and pink floating self.

He rose above the trees, and found that a nasty surprise was waiting there for him. As soon as he reached open skies a thousand fists came at him at once.

The fists pummelled him and he tried to fend them off, but he was too weak and too slow. His energy soon depleted all together, and he couldn't keep himself floating in the air any more. He started descending, and gained speed along the way.

Dark Shippo's attack plan had been successful, and the clone had duplicated itself to get an advantage in numbers.

((Change in Focus))

In the meantime, Sango was in a battle of her own. Dark Sango was ruthless in its attacks, and wasn't letting up in the least.

Sango knew that she had to get an advantage, so she retreated for only a moment. Once she was in a temporary safe place, she changed into her battle uniform. As soon as she had some armour to protect her and useful hidden weapons, she re-entered the fight.

Dark Sango was waiting for her to show herself and fight it, but now Sango was ready. She reached under her shoulder plate and pulled a handful of little grey balls from within. They flew through the air, and hit the ground with a small popping sound.

Poisonous gas surrounded herself and her clone when the balls burst open on contact with the ground. The air became thick, and almost nothing was visible inside the dark cloud of death.

She had her mask on and her clone had nothing to protect itself from the gas with, so she thought she had the upper hand in this battle. She couldn't've been more wrong.

She made a fatal mistake right then and began to relax when she didn't hear anything from Dark Sango. Then, all of a sudden, a boomerang made of bone made its way through the poison gas, almost hitting Sango. She saw it coming at the last minute, though, and whipped out her sword to defend herself with.

She held her sword out in front of her, with one hand near the middle to help sturdy it. A small series of cracks and snaps could be heard as the thin metal restrained the powerful attack. Her sword was just about to crack in half and let the boomerang maul her, when the bone fell to the ground.

Now knowing that she wasn't safe, she kept herself on high alert. Despite her awareness and best efforts to stay safe, however, Dark Sango managed to sneak up on her.

Without any warning at all, Sango's mask was ripped from her face. For a few seconds she was in shock and wasn't sure what had happened, but then the troubling realization hit her.

"Oh, shit!" she coughed, as she covered her mouth with her hands. She knew it wasn't going to do much, but at least it would make her inhale less poison at a time. For it was a very potent poison and every time she inhaled, the poison spread through her body.

((Change in Focus))

Seeing that Kagome had nobody to fight, Entei decided to keep her busy, in a very dangerous way. He neighed, and charged at her at full speed.

"AHCK!" the teenage girl choked, as she lunged out of the path of the demon horse. Entei missed her by a sliver or two, but was quick on the rebound. The air swirled as he stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

Kagome realized the sad truth that she was trapped in another life-threatening game of cat and mouse. Knowing that Entei would be quick to attack her again, she took up her roll of mouse in this dangerous game while sighing, "Not again…"

She was in the middle of running away when she remembered that she was still holding the Shikon Jewel; in all the commotion, she had forgotten that one of the only things that could save her skin was in her possession.

Thinking that she still had a chance to turn the tables, she made a plan up on the spot. She was about to put her new plan into action when something very unfortunate happened to her. Or rather, it happened to the Jewel of Four Souls.

A siamyosho flew from the sky toward her, and when it got close enough to her it snatched the Jewel right out of her hands. Just as fast as the demon wasp had appeared and acted, it disappeared to rejoin its master, the purple jewel held tightly by its stick-like legs.

"Oh…crap," Kagome muttered. At that point, she knew that she was totally and completely screwed unless she happened to cross paths with a miracle.

Entei expelled a fireball from his mouth, and Kagome knew that it was her impending doom. She accepted her fate, though she wasn't particularly fond of it, and closed her eyes to wait for her death.

The intense burning heat of the large fireball didn't kill her, nor did it touch her for that matter. Instead she felt a harsh jerk, and the wind blowing through her hair. She could feel a pair of hand holding her tight against a muscular body, and looked up to see a familiar face.

"Heh. Ya don't think I was going to let that Mangy Mutt let you get killed now, do you?" her saviour said confidently, as a wolfish grin crept across his face. He knew that he'd done well, and had saved his love.

"K-Koga…Koga!" Kagome exclaimed. She was overjoyed; not only had the wolf demon saved her from death, but now they also had another skilled ally to join them in the battle against good and evil.

((End of Chapter 25))

I am SO sorry for the lack of updating!

My job seems to be taking up more time than I had originally thought, and I have barely any time for writing and drawing...trying my hardest to get it all done, though!!

I really hope to get the next chapter up on scedual...I won't be on the computer at all for most of this week, because I can tell that I'm going to get grounded for (so far) having only 67 in my math class...that means lots of time to write, and draw, and all that jazz...

So I hope you all enjoy this filler chapter, and remember: I really LOVE comments that say how good or bad the fanfiction is, and how I can improve!!

And I now know how many chapters there will be! No more and no less than 30 chapters (including prologue and epilogue) will be written, and posted for you all to see!!

So, until next time, stay...uhmm...happy? Lol, stay tuned for chapter 26, coming soon to a post near you:)


	27. Scroll 26

Scroll 26

Inuyasha noticed Koga's entrance, but amazingly he didn't get defensive. He was actually grateful; because of the wolf demon, Kagome was safe.

While making sure to not look away from his opponent, he called out to Koga, "Hey you, Scrawny Wolf! Don't you DARE let Kagome get hurt!"

"No worries, Insolent Puppy. I'll do a much better job of protecting her than you ever have or ever will," Koga gloated, as he ran circles around the demon horse that had threatened Kagome's life. Entei shot fireball after fireball at them, but Koga's jewel shard enhanced legs were no match for him; he was fast, but Koga was faster.

However, Koga wasn't able to attack as long as he was holding Kagome, and he wasn't willing to let her go. If he were to put her directly into harms way, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Not to mention, Inuyasha would never let him live it down.

Like everyone else in the Inuyasha gang, Koga was stuck in defence mode, only able to dodge attacks and stay alive.

((Change in time))

Things were looking bad for the good guys. Very bad. The battle had been raging for some time now, and it looked like it was coming to an end. The clones were too much for them to handle, for the evil beings were winning the fight.

Sango was lying on the ground, desperately gasping for air. The poison had spread through her body rather quickly, and had almost completely immobilized her. Her clone, on the other hand, was perfectly OK, and was beating on the demon slayer while she was down; the poison hadn't affected it at all, despite the fact that it didn't have a protective mask.

Shippo was also near death. Dark Shippo hadn't let up on its beatings, and the result was unnerving and devastating. Bruises covered Shippo's body, colouring the young fox demon unnatural shades of black and blue. At the moment he was draped over a tree branch, begging for mercy from his counterpart.

Like the others, Miroku was in a sticky situation as well. Him and Dark Miroku were caught up in a Kazana battle. The two attacks were of equal strength, but the human monk was losing energy and power fast. Slowly, he slid across the ground toward the endless black hole, despite the fact that he was fighting for his life. He knew that he would eventually get sucked into his, or one like it, but he didn't want it to end like this.

And then there was Kirara. She was very close to being beaten and feared for her life, for she was on the brink of death. Wounds covered all parts of her body, spilling blood that dried and clumped her fur. She moaned and groaned in protest and pain, but didn't give up. She attempted to attack her counterpart, though she only succeeded in collapsing and losing all conscience.

Koga was also slowing, despite having the two jewel shards embedded in his legs. He'd been running non-stop for a long while, and his legs were crying out for a rest. But he refused to give into the temptation and stop, for he wanted to continue protecting Kagome. He knew that if he were to put her down, Entei would immediately fry her.

Inuyasha was doing OK, though he too was starting to feel the effects of his fatigue setting in. He was back in defensive mode yet again and was starting to slow. It was only a matter of time before Dark Inuyasha landed the hit that would finish Inuyasha off, very possibly for good.

However, an unthought of saviour arrived before Dark Inuyasha got the chance to do that. Before anyone was killed, to be exact. That's not to say that the good guys didn't face the brink of death, mind you; they did.

As if an alarm that only the dark duplicates could hear had gone off somewhere, all of the clones got ready to go in for the kill at the same time. Since pretty well everyone was unable to defend themselves or completely exhausted, all of the evil beings merely raised a hand above their victims.

The clones that had been modeled after humans morphed their fingers into razor sharp claws, and the ones moulded after demons made their claws sharper. With malice in their eyes and crooked grins plastered on their faces, they all brought their clawed hands down on their prey.

The members of the gang who still had a grip on reality closed their eyes and waited for their impending doom to send them to the afterlife, knowing that there was nothing more that they could do, but not wanting to admit it.

But no blood was newly spilled, no claws sliced flesh, and nobody crossed over to the world of the dead. As weak as they may have been right then, they survived. But only because of one person, and one person alone.

Just as the members of the gang were about to receive their fatal wounds a thin streak of green light flew through the air. It cut into every one of the clones multiple times, almost slicing them into oblivion.

Everyone who could gingerly opened their eyes just in time to witness various demonic body parts fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

Those who could gather the energy to stand got to their feet and looked around. The green light had gone back to where it had come from, leaving no trace of its presence there, besides the decimated corpses of the clones.

"W-what just happened?" Miroku asked no one in particular, as he tried to find any visible trace of the green light that had saved them from a painful death.

"Yeah…what happened to the clones?" Kagome pondered out loud; her eyes had been closed when it had happened, so she was in the dark at the moment. Although she expected no answer from her companions, she did indeed get one.

Koga, who was most likely the only one who had opened his eyes fast enough to see the light contract, pointed in the direction it had gone. "It went that way. Let's go…unless your too weak, Mutt," he said, as he stepped over the dead body that had once contained essence of Entei. The green light that had killed the clones had also made its way to the demon horse and executed it.

Koga got halfway to the edge of the woods, where he had seen the light go to, when the one who had saved their skins stepped out to greet them.

"Heh…" the demon laughed, as he calmly walked past Kagome and Koga, giving them the cold shoulder, "I see you've returned, half-demon. Now, I'll take what's rightfully mine and kill you, Inuyasha."

"Damn…Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha growled. He was grateful for his half-brother for saving his friends' lives, but knew that the power hungry demon would only bring trouble from that point on.

"Give Tetsusiaga to me," Sesshomaru demanded coldly. He was willing, just this one time, to let Inuyasha give up his life and demon fang without a fight. But as usual, he didn't have any takers.

Inuyasha was about to tell him off when he felt a prick on his cheek. It was a very familiar prick, and he didn't even have to look to see what it was.

"Myoga," he muttered, as he pulled the flea demon from his face and dangled him above the ground in front of him, "Did you bring his bastard here?"

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha! Well…yes. I convinced Lord Sesshomaru to come here. I thought you would be in need of some help. Looks like I was right, Master Inuyasha," Myoga explained in his usual nasally voice, deliberately leaving out the part of bargaining with Tetsusiaga.

Inuyasha lightly scratched his nose while insulting his miniature guardian. "Idiot…"

"Master Inuyasha, please don't be mad! I did it for you after all…nrrg!" muttered the elderly flea demon, and he then started waving his arms and struggling to break free, "Just let me go…I have to have your blood! Lord Sesshomaru has deprived me of your families sweet, sweet blood for so long!"

"Nrrr…" Inuyasha growled again. At the moment he didn't want to put up with Old Man Myoga's whimpering, whining, and pleading, so he took care of it. The old flea demon flew through the air, having just been flicked off of Inuyasha's palm.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait up!" a little girl called, as she too emerged from the thick forest. Jaken who, as he usually was, was complaining and cursing about having to look after the small human child closely followed Rin.

"Rin. Go back to Aun and stay there until I come back," Sesshomaru ordered coldly, and the girl retreated back into the forest quietly in order to pick pretty flowers for the one who looked after her. Jaken mumbled miserably about walking all that way for nothing, but moodily followed the young girl nonetheless.

Now that the few distractions were gone, the two half-brothers got back to their confrontation.

"Sesshomaru…there's no way in hell I'd EVER give you Tetsusiaga without a fight," Inuyasha said confidently, though also in a voice that showed immense amounts of loathing.

"Heh…suite yourself…" the demon said as he started toward Inuyasha. He was just about to forcefully take the sword from Inuyasha when something interesting caught his eye.

He grinned evilly, and confidently strode toward the item that was sticking straight up out of the ground. This little bit of good fortune was going to make his task a hell of a lot easier.

Inuyasha saw what his half brother was walking to, and he didn't like it in the least. Not one bit.

Sesshomaru arrived beside the battle item, and his smirk grew wider. His plan of possessing this ultimate power was falling perfectly into place. He shot Inuyasha a look that said 'you loose, Tetsusiaga is mine' before reaching for the item he had strutted to.

It was Tetsusiaga. The one that Kanna had accidentally fumbled and dropped when Kagura had pulled her away and taken her to safety. As beaten up and damaged as it was, it was indeed the original Tetsusiaga. And it was about to fall into Sesshomaru's hands.

((End of chapter 26))

Again, SO sorry for the wait!! I've been really busy this past while, with work and school and homework and drawing and my (almost) non-existant life...but that's no excuse. I have to step up a little more, and get this back on track.

But yeah...I really hope you're all enjoying this!! The rough draft is now completely done, and I've been working on Ninja in a Demon's world a bit, so it now has a few more rough draft chapters as well. And then there's the couple little one-shots that I've thought up about some stuff...I'll post those when I finish this one.

And please, I'm getting anxious here! Hardly anyone has reviewed, and I really do need advice on this! I want to hone my writing skills and get better at this, but without suggestions and advice, I don't know how. So that being said, advice is GREATLY appreciated. Hey...did I scare people off with my mild nudity part or something...?

Well, that's all for now. I hope to post another chapter within the next day or so, to make up for last week's missed chapter...hopefully...it's almost done, so I should be able to. Chapter 27 coming soon to a post near you!!


	28. Scroll 27

Scroll 27

Sesshomaru knew very well about the barrier that surrounded the fang, but he was determined to obtain the wondrous sword that could kill 100 demons with a single swing.

He placed a hand on Tetsusiaga, and little spark-like things immediately began to jump about. He fought the force of the barrier that was trying to push him away. Despite the fact that his hand was starting to burn slightly, he pushed harder against the fang's force.

If breaking that barrier was the only way to obtain Tetsusiaga, that's what he would do. He was willing to do almost anything to get his hands on that sword.

But the barrier was too strong even for Sesshomaru to break successfully. In the end not only did he not get the sword, but also his efforts caused something that was potentially very deadly.

While Sesshomaru was trying to break through the barrier that resisted him so, the sword lost most of its strength. The strain that he was putting on the barrier was being transferred directly into the item of his interest, which couldn't be good in the least.

And since Kagura had weakened the sword prior to Sesshomaru arriving, it just couldn't take the stress. The sword creaked and started to shake in its spot in the ground, and the shaking soon became very violent and wild. Then cracks gradually began to cover its surface, each one deeper than the last.

After not too long of the attempted barrier breaking, Sesshomaru withdrew his hand. But that didn't mean that he was done yet; he was far from. Waving his hand in the air slightly, he let his hand cool down a bit, and then forced it back into the barrier. This time he put more force into it, and it showed.

It was the last straw for the demon sword that he was slowly demolishing, for it was at its breaking point.

The fang couldn't withhold Sesshomaru's constant attempts at breaking the barrier and before long the pressure just became too much for it. It shattered. Literally, it shattered into a million pieces. Like before, the exact same thing happened to the copy Inuyasha was holding, sending thousands of razor sharp shards of metal plunging deep into his body.

"Nyarrr…damn it all to hell…" Inuyasha growled. He knew the dangers of not having his Tetsusiaga around to suppress his powerful demon blood. And the result was never good.

"Well…I suppose I'll have to kill you now, pitiful half breed. Your life has no meaning or purpose now that you can't protect it from me. There's really no reason for you to live," Sesshomaru said in an overly calm type of voice, as he advanced on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had collapsed when the demonic sword had been destroyed; he'd been using it as a kind of crutch to get a good view of what was going on and out of exhaustion, and when it had shattered, he'd fallen forward onto his knees.

"Nraaaggggg…" a growl escaped from deep within Inuyasha's throat as his half-brother came closer. This growl was different from his other growls; it was more intense and aggressive, like he'd been possessed or something.

But no mere growl was going to stop Sesshomaru. Tetsusiaga was no unusable and useless, and that made him really mad; possibly madder than he'd ever been before. He didn't openly show it, but he had wanted that sword more than anything. With that sword he could have enhanced his already enormous stores of power and strength.

He continued to approach Inuyasha, and was soon close enough to kill the pitiful creature crouched before him.

Inuyasha's head remained bowed as Sesshomaru casually strode toward him and drew Tokijin, casting deep shadows over most of his face. It was then that the demon noticed that something about his half-brother was different. Inuyasha's aura seemed to have become darker and more powerful, and his blood smelled like that of a demon.

"Heh. You act so tough, but you are unable to control yourself without father's help. You really are worthless, and put our father to shame," he said loathfully, as he thrust Tokijin at his half brother.

Ordinarily Inuyasha or any other creature would be torn to shreds on contact with the evil sword, but miraculously he wasn't. It gave him a flesh wound swiftly, but that barely bothered him.

Not happy with Sesshomaru's attempt at ridding the world of his presence, he launched a counterattack.

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's arm while Tokijin was still lodged in his skin. The poison that emanated from Sesshomaru's claws crept across Inuyasha's skin, singing it. But he didn't care; he was in a state of mind where he only thought and cared about killing.

"RHAAA!!" Inuyasha roared at the top of his lungs, as he pulled his half brother closer and dove his hand into the centre of the dog demon's chest.

((Change in focus))

"Man, I wish Koga would quit leaving us behind like this," Hakkaku complained, as he continued to sprint in the direction the Wolf Clan's leader had sped off in.

"Yeah…it's like he doesn't realize we don't have jewel shards to make us super fast or something like him…either that, or he just doesn't care about us," Ginta agreed, as he too dashed after his leader.

A small opening in the tree line became visible as they got closer to the clearing, and they could see Koga on the other side. As they got closer still to the peephole, more of the scene on the other side unfolded before their eyes.

"Man…" Ginta whispered, marvelling at the evidence of the small war that had taken place.

"Oh man…" Hakkaku muttered, as he too gaped at the disturbing scene.

((Change of focus))

Inuyasha dug deeper and deeper into Sesshomaru's insides, searching for his heart. As he was finding one of the few things that would end the demon's life his head was swinging to and fro, and he was growling uncontrollably. He was suppressing his demon blood and returning to normal. Or attempting to, at least.

His eyes flickered between half-demon and full demon, and over the minutes the markings on his face would dull, only to become vivid again seconds later. He really was fighting for all he was worth to stay a half-demon and not go on a killing spree.

Kagome saw how distraught Inuyasha was in and the pain he was suffering from and knew that she had to do something, anything, to help her friend from the Feudal Era.

Tears welled in the corners of the girl's eyes, and she decided to put her life on the line once more for the greater good. "Inuyasha!" she cried, as she jumped from her safe place in Koga's arms. He didn't restrict her, and knew that she had to do this.

She sprinted to the transformed half-demon, tears openly flowing from her eyes as she did. She reached the two demons locked in combat, and did the only thing she knew of that had any chance at all of returning her friend to normal.

"Inuyasha…please. You don't want to do this," she whispered softly, as she walked up to his back and embraced the one she secretly loved in a very tight cuddle.

The confused creature in Kagome's embrace didn't cease his thrashing, and only flailed around harder and more violently. He truly wanted to return to normal, though he just wasn't able to.

Seeing that her efforts weren't working the way she was hoping, she tried a more dangerous approach. But she was ready and willing to risk her life in order to save Inuyasha's, and knew that she had to.

Kagome circled around Inuyasha's front, and looked deep into his amber eyes with her own desperate ones. She could see the anguish he was feeling toward what he'd become, and knew what she had to do. She had to help him return to normal, no matter the cost.

"Inuyasha, please come back," she whispered emotionally, as she clenched his bloodied robe in her fists, "PLEASE!" By that time, tears were flowing steadily down her face and pooling at her chin to drip to the ground and form a small puddle at her feet.

She hugged him harder this time, but still it had little to no effect.

Still her attempts didn't work, and this saddened her even more. She wanted Inuyasha, not this unsustainable killing machine that felt only the most evil of feelings and emotions.

She dropped to her knees to see Inuyasha on his own level. Knowing that she may loose him forever to this uncontrollable bloodlust, she leaned in closer and gave him a peck on the cheek and laid her head on his one good shaking shoulder. "Inuyasha…please…"

The small sign of affection seemed to have gotten through to Inuyasha and had some effect, as the transformed half-demon calmed down a great deal. So she leaned in closer and repeated her actions, this time going for his lips.

That last kiss, she knew, almost did the trick; Inuyasha was on the brink of returning to normal. And what happened next brought him back entirely.

Kagome stiffened and pulled away from the creature whom she'd been holding. Blood sprayed from her mouth onto Inuyasha's chest, and her eyes widened in surprise. Within moments, she had almost lost consciousness and went very limp.

In her and Inuyasha's moment she'd forgotten about his half brother, who was crouched right behind her, his killing sword still lodged in Inuyasha's right shoulder. His hatred for humans and his half brother had grown since Tetsusiaga had been destroyed, and he was taking it out on the girl.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha choked, as he snapped out of his demonic form, "KAGOME!"

A grin crept across Sesshomaru's face. "Heh. Humans always were your weak spot," he chuckled darkly, as he withdrew his hand from Kagome's back. It was completely covered in fresh warm blood that dripped and pooled on the ground.

"You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha roared at the top of his lungs. He withdrew his own hand from the demon's chest and got ready for a counterattack.

"You're not worth the trouble. You'd die instantly, with that weak body and wounds. I'll kill you later, worthless half-breed. You should be happy I'm giving you mercy," said Sesshomaru cruelly, as he took Tokijin from Inuyasha's flesh and placed it neatly in its sheath.

And with that Sesshomaru trotted into the forest from whence he'd come, leaving a near dead Kagome slumped in Inuyasha's arms.

"In…Inuyasha…I…" Kagome managed to choke between heavy breaths before passing out.

"Kagome, you really didn't have to do that…hang in there. We're going to get you help, I promise," the half-demon whispered to his love, as he stood up with her draped over his arms.

He then turned to Miroku and Koga, the two least injured participants of the battle that had taken place, and instructed them on what they were to do next. "OK you guys, we have to get everyone to Kaede," he told them.

"I'm only helping if I can carry Kagome," Koga retorted, as he stuck his nose high in the air.

Inuyasha, though reluctantly, handed Kagome over to the very childish Koga. "Fine."

The all then set off toward the destroyed village to find Kaede so she could help heal everyone, each carrying at least one member of the group.

((End of chapter 27))

So here's chapter 27, hot off the presses. I'm posting it right after chapter 26 because I missed a week of posting yet again, and I wanted to make up for it...so...here you go!

I just had to write in Inuyasha as a full demon, and I figured that this was the ideal place to put it in...it kind of wraps up the battle, and helps to finish off the enitre story. By the way, there's only one chapter and the epilogue left! It's finally almost done!

And once again, reviews are greatly appreciated and wanted! I know I still need to improve my skills, and you most likely know it too...yes. So please review, so I can work on the things that aren't the best, because I truely want to hone my skills and abilities. Please? Whoa, I should quit now...I can tell I'm on the verge of begging you all to review.

...Yeah, that's actually about it...look out for chapter 28, 'cause it should be up in a week or so...hopefully next Monday.


	29. Scroll 28

Scroll 28

"Miroku, get more medicinal herbs," Inuyasha ordered, as he laid down Shippo in the row of injured ones. It was a lengthy row: Kaede, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, and Inuyasha himself were in it. Of course, Inuyasha refused to rest while Kagome was in such bad condition, so he aided the ones that were taking care of them instead.

"No worries, I'm already on it," Miroku answered obediently, as he ran off to gather another armful of fresh herbs.

"Master Inuyasha! The job was tough and there was much poison, but I managed to remove it all before the worst," Myoga reported, referring to Sango, "She has to rest for a while, but she'll be OK."

The results of his blood sucking were evident in the old flea demon; he'd grown to about five times his normal size, and sounded like he was going to pass out at any moment. His duty done, he rolled off somewhere to take a rest.

"Good…" sighed Inuyasha in a relieved way, "How're the rest of them doing?"

"Insolent Pup, even I can tell you that. All they need is rest, proper treatment, and to have their wounds redressed regularly," Koga gloated, sharing his knowledge of the wounded with the half-demon.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha muttered. He'd figured as much; most of them only had minor injuries and flesh wounds. Kagome, on the other hand, had a gaping hole in the middle of her back, and would need more than rest to recover.

((Change in time))

"Wha-what's going on? Where am I?" Sango mumbled, as she tossed and turned in her makeshift bed and eventually awoke.

"What used to be Kaede's village…" Miroku answered sadly from beside her. He shifted his weight and held her hand for comfort. "Thank Buddha you're OK."

After that they all woke over time, one by one. All were still slightly confused, but very happy to be alive all the same. They knew how close they'd come to death, and really appreciated life at the moment.

Kagome was the last one to wake up, and she did so long after the others. Though when she did wake, it was only the tiniest bit; she was only barely conscience, and still needed more rejuvenation.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered to her, when he saw her eyes open slowly, "Thank you."

"Heh…you do it for me…all the time. I had to repay you…somehow," she whispered in response, as she slipped back into dreamland.

Seeing Kagome alive and recovering on schedule was good enough for Inuyasha, and he retired himself to a bit of needed and well deserved rest and rejuvenation of his own.

He lay by Kagome's side and left the rest of the nursing to the others, the ones who were physically able to do the work. His body immediately relaxed, and he fell right off to sleep.

"Kagome…" he whispered, as he drifted off to sleep.

((Change of time))

"Keh…Kagome, you can still come with me if you want," Koga invited for the millionth time. As always, he was answered by a nervous giggle and a refusal from the young lady he loved.

"Naw, I'm good. I think I'm going to stay with Inuyasha," Kagome rejected, as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. The wolf demon asking her the same question so many times was starting to embarrass her.

"Fine then," the wolf demon pouted, as he crossed his arms and cast Inuyasha a nasty glare, "Mutt, keep her safe this time, ya got it? I don't want to help you again, ever."

"Feh. Like I wouldn't," Inuyasha countered, matching Koga's nasty look. Like always, he had been making everything a competition when he was around the leader of the Wolf Demon tribe.

"Rrhhh…" Koga growled, as he turned his back on the Inuyasha gang and sped off toward the horizon.

"H-hey, Koga! Wait up!" Ginta said suddenly, as he stumbled whilst trying to catch up to his leader.

"Yeah, wait up! We're not as fast as you!" Hakkaku cried, as he ran franticly after the tornado that Koga's ultra-fast legs never failed to produce.

The six companions watched the two wolf demons sprint madly after their leader until they disappeared on the horizon as well, and then turned.

They turned around to face Kaede, who was still sitting calmly in the hut that Inuyasha and Kagome had erected for her earlier.

"So, Kaede…what are you going to do now that everything's almost back to normal?" Sango asked meekly, as she gazed past the old woman at the destruction that filled the scene.

"Aye, young one. We be going to do much…rebuild the village, protect each other, try to repopulate the village once it's repaired…" the old lady started, and then randomly cut herself off to change the subject, "What be ye going to do now?"

"Well…I figure we're not welcome among the villagers at the moment, so we'll probably just end up doing the usual. Hunt down the Shikon Jewel shards; attempt to repair our broken reputations, stuff like that. What d'you think, Miroku?" Kagome rambled, as her eyes remained transfixed on the destruction.

She got no answer; the lecherous monk was attempting to take advantage of this. On a mad spree of perverted ness, he was going up to each and every pretty lady he was and asking, "Would you bear my child?".

They disregarded his actions, and looked back at the village in a whole to see the wondrous events that were taking place.

Since the battle between the gang and their evil clones had ended, many of the surviving villagers had come out from hiding and started the long process of repairs by clearing away the rubble. It was already starting to look better, though they had a lot of work ahead of them.

Although many of the male villagers were already at work, many more refused to come out of hiding, for fear of another attack. But they deserved to have time to recover from the shock of what had happened, possibly more than the rest of them. They, after all, would be responsible for repopulating the village and making it thrive in the future.

It was an amazing sight to behold; old people, young people, buff people, frail people, all working together to restore what they had once had. Differences didn't matter, nor did anything else. They were working as a team, a true community, which was very rare, even in those times.

Seeing everyone working together like that inspired the group. They desperately wanted to help out, though they knew that the villages wouldn't allow that at the moment. To the villagers, the Inuyasha gang was the enemy, and were the ones who had forced them into such a sad state.

So, not being able to help with the reconstruction of Kaede's village, they headed off to continue on their quest. Now that this whole ordeal was over, they only had a deeper loathing for Naraku and his crew, and very much so wanted to get revenge.

They waved goodbye to Kaede and set off on another detour to find Totosia. Inuyasha needed a new sword quick, for it was possible that they'd get ambushed by a rouge demon, making Inuyasha transform into a full demon and go on a bloody killing spree.

They soon found the elderly demon when they arrived at the nearby cave that he was living and working in at the moment. He was sleeping with his head on a rock, the remnants of a campfire burning dangerously close to his scraggly little beard.

"Hey, old man!" Inuyasha said rudely, as he kicked Totosia in the stomach.

Totosia lurched in pain and surprise, and the large snot bubble that had been growing and shrinking with each breath from the inside of his nose popped sloppily.

"Whazza? Whozzare?" the elderly man mumbled, as he slowly opened his eyes to find the agitated half-demon staring down awkwardly at him.

Inuyasha looked away as he held out a large violet colored bag. The contents consisted of the many pieces of the original Tetsusiaga; they'd also brought along another bag, this one filled with the duplicate's countless pieces so Totosia could dispose of it properly.

"Fix it," Inuyasha demanded, as he forced the violet bag on the old demon blacksmith.

"Ohh! Looks like you did some damage!" Totosia chuckled gleefully, as sifted through the bag, "OK, I'll fix it for you. But I'll need a bonding agent."

Inuyasha shifted his eyes slightly. He knew what was coming, and he didn't like it in the least.

Totosia saw his hesitation and told him how it was, "Listen, Inuyasha. You don't deserve to have this sword, but your father entrusted it in you. If you want me to fix your damage, you have to give me a bonding agent. Don't worry, it'll grow back in a day or two."

Inuyasha let out a low growl. As reluctant as he was to let one of his teeth go, though, he wanted to get his demon sword back to normal. Not only for his safety and well being, but for everyone else's as well.

He opened his mouth wide for Totosia go retrieve what he needed. Totosia, on cue, reached into the half-demon's mouth and pulled one of his front-most fangs from its place as swiftly as he could.

A sharp yet short howling wail lingered in the air for a moment after it escaped Inuyasha's throat. Hands held up to his mouth, he started to curse at the old man. But it meant nothing because it was all to make him look tough, and Totosia and the rest of them knew it.

"Damn it! Why'd you have to do it so painfully?" he roared through his hands.

Inuyasha's folly-esk moment made Kagome giggle a bit. But it didn't last long; she soon bade them all goodbye and left to go back home, telling them that she had to check up on how things were going in her own time.

((End of chapter 28))

Well, only one more chapter to go. SO sorry for the lack up updating, as I keep saying...work has been hectic, and my habit of procrastinating has been catching up on me. But I gave myself a headache yesterday trying to get this done for today, along with the last chapter and a few one-shots. Also had my birthday on the 11th, so that and my 3 day birthday party took up a lot of time.

Hope you guys enjoy this! I'll hopefully be posting the next and last chapter tonight as well, and if not tonight, tommorrow for sure. It's going to be a fairly short one, but I had this idea searing a hole through my brain, so I had to do it.

Until next time, stay tuned for the epilogue of this fanfiction!!


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kagome plopped down on her couch and clicked on the television. She was very content at the moment; her mom was perfectly OK, her friends had saved her life yet again, and she had slept like a baby for the first time in a long while the night before.

Unfortunately, every channel she switched to was showing nothing but crap, so she resorted to her least favourite program.

She did watch the news channel occasionally, though only to see is she and her friends in the Feudal Era had accidentally altered the future. She honestly wasn't interested in the wars that were going on all over the world. Usually she found good news, just the same old assaults and robberies, indicating that all was as it should be.

Today's news broadcast, however, was a bit different that in usually was. There was no world destruction or anything really world changing, but is still reported some strange goings on.

The anchor lady appeared promptly on screen, and read her script accurately off the prompter.

"Good evening, Tokyo, and welcome to the Channel 39 nightly news. I'm your host, Kiyoko Tahashi," she said kindly to the cameras, and turned her head to allow the viewers to get a different view, "Some weird things have been going on lately. Let's take a look, shall we?"

She paused for a moment to let the news crew put up a little box of footage in the corner of the screen before continuing. Kagome found the videos very amusing in a way; it was about the Inuyasha gang and the trouble they'd caused while in her time.

At the moment, footage of a blazing fire in a bland warehouse was playing, and Kagome immediately thought of Miroku and Kirara. She was probably one of the only ones who knew that they were the culprits, along with the other members of their group; while recovering, they'd shared stories of what they'd been up to.

"A fire broke out a few days ago, and boy was it a fierce one. Firefighters managed to get it under control after a few hours, though only barely, and soon after discovered the cause of the blaze. It seems that a homeless person or something must have been taking shelter there, because the police investigating this case have concluded that a small campfire inside the building started the fire. It's not believed to be arson, so there's no need to panic; and although nearby buildings also sustained unimaginable damage, they all had insurance, so the owners have nothing to worry about."

Again she paused slightly to allow the news team a bit of time to switch the tapes. The next bit of footage reminded her of Inuyasha and Shippo, and their little adventures.

"In other news two young men robbed a toy store recently, though they were apprehended and taken in for questioning. While waiting to be questioned, however, the two broke out of their jail cell by use of what the police believe to be powerful weapons, right through a solid concrete wall. Police are at a loss of where they may be, so if anyone has any information on these two, please do not hesitate to call this number."

The phone number that she was speaking about started to flash at the bottom of the screen as soon as she ended her sentence. Kagome knew that it wouldn't do any good to them; Inuyasha and Shippo were back in the Feudal Era, and Inuyasha was relatively careful when he visited her time.

Very soon there was yet another video clip rolling on the screen, this one showing an old man standing in front of a broken store window. Kagome instantly recognized the store, and knew what was coming. A guilty fluttering feeling invaded her stomach and she muttered to herself, "We had to do it…it was for the best."

"And one family lives with heartbreak tonight, seeing as their famed antique store was broken into a few nights ago and stripped of some of its more valuable items. We have one of our reporters live on the scene. Katari?"

The box in the corner of the screen grew until the newsroom could no longer be seen, and the figures that had been standing as still as a statue only moments earlier sprang into action.

A young lady in a spiffy grey uniform held up her microphone to her mouth and began her speech. "Thanks, Kiyoko. I'm here on the scene with Mr. and Mrs. Misho, who are the owners of this lovely little antique store. The unimaginable has-"

Kagome switched off the television before the young lady on screen could get too deep into her rambling sap story. She knew how it would go, and she didn't want to start feeling crappy about what she'd done; she knew that it had been necessary to save the world.

She pushed the thought from her mind and went about her day. "Hey, Mom, Grandpa! I'll see you later!" she called happily, ash she ran out the door to go to school. She had a lot of catching up to do, but she was happy to spend some time with people of her own era every once in a while.

((End of epilogue))

Yeah, just kind of had to put this short little thing in here to end it all nicely and such. That, and it was burning a hole through my brain every second I didn't write it.

This marks the end of _Across Space and Time: an Inuyasha Story _I suppose...it's only been ongoing for what, eight months? Yeah, that seems about right. But it was totally worth it, every second of it was fun.

And guess what! I'm making this into an actual book! Nice binding and cover art and everything! It's going to make me so happy once that gets done as well, and I'm going to put it on display and look back when I'm old and grey and think 'wow, I was really busy back then...and I liked it!'

Anyway, I suppose that's about all. I've decided to not put the glossary in here, seeing as most everything I used is known by Inuyasha fans...if you would like me to add one, however, send in a review saying so, and I'll get right on it.

Hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had making it! Now, I guess I'll work on my one-shots and _Ninja in a Demon's World_ for a while...

Until next time, keep your obsessions with Inuyasha going, and stuff like that...yeah!


End file.
